Infinite Lifetimes With You
by WonderWoman2000
Summary: Lena, a redeeming vampire, finds herself in National City to separate herself from the notorious vampire clan, The Luthor Clan. However, can she really outrun her past life when she meets Kara Danvers? A happy-go-lucky reporter, eager to solve the mystery of her parents' death. Perhaps, Lena knows more to it than she should. Vampire!Lena, Human!Kara, funny/adorable BFF Sam(!)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: 'Through Bloodlust, We Survive.'**

" _LUTESSA, LOOK AT HER NECK. How could you reject such an indulgence?" Lex asked his younger sister deviously. He stood behind the limp, almost lifeless woman with his fingers gripping her hair, baring her bloodied neck to tempt his sister._

 _Lena cowered back from her brother's murderous stare, stumbling over her own feet in terror. "L-Lex. What's gotten into you?" She managed to choke out. "Wasn't this woman's love enough?" The woman's husband laid dead in the other room. Drained of blood from Lex's hunger. Lena forced herself to look at their dead son. The son she killed._

" _What's gotten into me?" Her brother repeated his sister's words and only smirked. "Power."_

"Miss?" Lena shook herself out of the memory, as she remembered where she was. Her coffee sat comfortably on her table at Noonan's, it's hot liquid being the only subtle source of warmth from the cold.

"Sorry, can I help you with something?" Lena asked. It was short and simple. She always went straight to the point to ask if she can be of assistance.

It was quite rare for someone to ask her for something other than a favour, seeing as though she kept to herself and barely had anyone she could call a friend that had remained by her side for the past three thousand years.

Other than Sam of course, who stuck around for the past three.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could use this chair?" The woman asked, gesturing to the vacant chair sitting in front of Lena. She had two dimples adorning her cheeks, as she smiled in a friendly matter at the vampire.

Lena almost thought the smile was genuinely for her.

"Of course." Lena gave a short smile, because _of course_ the chair in front of her would be of more value than herself.

"Thanks." The woman took the chair and brought it to the table nearby, where two other girls were waiting. A blonde, who was scoffing down a couple of sticky buns and a mildly disgusted redhead.

Lena sipped on her coffee slowly, savouring the bitter taste, the familiar aroma but most importantly, the warmth it gave her. She always ordered her coffee extra hot. To most mere mortals, it'd leave a scalding burn on their tongues. But for the three thousand year old vampire, it was warm enough for her to enjoy her coffee as any regular person. It was comforting and reassuring that she was sane. She had her humanity, and that she could feel something _. Anything._

She'd come to National City for a new start. A way for her branch of the family tree to extend far away from the rest of the trunk. Not that there was much family left. More so her clan. The Luthor Clan, presently led by Lillian Luthor was one, if not, the most powerful vampire clan that rose to dominion over both the vampire and human world in the mid 1500s.

Their legacy; ' _through bloodlust, we survive.'_

All clans were responsible for the numerous counts of human deaths. Hell, Lena remembered the first human she killed. And more to count. Though her humanity kept her from killing more humans than necessary to survive, much to her mother's disapproval; her brother Lex, lost it in his quest for his mother's favouritism. It was simple. The more murderous your clan was, the more _kills_ recognised by your clan, the more power they had.

" _How many?"_

 _Lillian sat at the other end of the dining table, with Lena facing her on the opposite end. She found it odd and quite ironic that a dining table existed in the Luthor estate, when no one used it at all._

" _Two." Lena mumbled. She felt light headed at the thought of the number._

" _Speak up, Lutessa. Do not mumble like a coward. You're a Luthor, speak like one." However Lena knew her mother's hearing was well enough for her to hear her answer._

" _Two." She spoke louder this time, her face plastered neutrally, after many years of practice._

" _Two? Only two humans you've killed? Honestly Lutessa, how pathetic can you be?" Lillian scoffed before she stood up from her seat and sauntered towards her daughter._

 _Lena kept her eyes on the table, she felt the fatigue from the lack of blood grow heavier. Her normally light forest green eyes were hooded and became a dark emerald colour. A trait where the eyes of hungry vampires turned darker. Wilder. Animalistic._

" _Look at you." Lillian stated, her face turning into disgust. She grabbed Lena's hollowed cheeks and forced her to look up at her. "Two humans." She let out a short laugh. "Why do you sympathise for them? They're nothing."_

And so Lena thought of them as nothing. From the mid 1500s, both Lena and Lex were bloodlust vampires. Both contributing to the most terrifying and mysterious period of unknown deaths in the history amongst humans. The lack of logical evidence kept them safe, but strong superstition in the belief of vampirism was a growing threat.

It was Lena's lifestyle. Lex and Lena grew closer than ever, and for the first time since she was a child, her mother saw her as more than the pathetic, cowardice vampire she was accustomed to being called.

But a true daughter of the Luthor clan. The proud heiress that will continue on their legacy with her brother, both reigning terror side by side. Her brother, guided her in her hunt of local villagers. Lena, harbouring more humanity than her brother, opted for those who didn't deserve to live.

Her meals consisted of men or women who were guilty of being abusive, drunks, rapists, thieves, murderers.

It was Lena's lifestyle until she was faced with the ultimatum: killing a child. Lex, one night, had recklessly fed off an innocent man in his own home, and was oblivious to the man's seven year old son who witnessed the death of his father.

" _Kill him, Lutessa! He'll tell the villagers, he'll have me staked or burned. You can't let him!"_

 _Lena looked at the boy's eyes, filled with fear and horror. She couldn't. She wouldn't. After years of gaining her mother's approval, Lex became more reckless, more bloodthirsty than necessary. She should have saw it coming. The way Lex's eyes no longer showed remorse. How he fed anyway when his eyes were still light blue. The way he begged for his life's sake…It was empty, cold, as though he only wanted to remain alive just to kill._

" _Go." She whispered. The boy ran, but Lex was much_ much _faster with his vampiristic speed. He caught the boy before he could reach the door._

" _Look what you've done, Lutessa." Lex sing-songed, adding in an exaggerated sigh as though he had to contemplate on the hardest decision of his life._

 _The boy squirmed in Lex's hold, his arm growing tighter and tighter against the boy's throat to eventually cut off his oxygen supply._

" _Stop hurting him!" Lena shouted. "We can compel him to forget, Lex. Just stop."_

" _You can stop it Lutessa. Make it quick for him. No compulsion. Or," the corners of Lex's bloodstained lips curved into the slightest of smiles. "I'll make it a long… slow… death." With each word he increased his hold on the boy's small throat, each gasp for air went shorter as his airway constricted._

 _Without thinking Lena sped to the boy, looked him in the eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry," just a second before she snapped his neck. A quick death, to save him from anymore pain._

 _Lex laughed as he dropped the boy's body like a rag doll. He cackled at the choice Lena made, as if to mock her. It was then, Lena knew, her brother was no longer standing next to her. It was but the body of a soulless, bloody thirsty vampire who'd yet to begin his killing spree._

" _How sublime." Lex chuckled, before he cupped his sister's cheek, a once caring gesture, now one Lena flinches at."Your choice shows much of your character, dear sister. I envy that."_

After Lex went rogue and years of detachment from her mother and her clan, Lena developed a diet that primarily consisted of animal blood. However, from time to time, Lena would feed upon humans to keep her health in check. She'd use compulsion to erase the memories of her victims, ensuring that she kept them alive and unaware of the true reason behind the bite mark left on their necks.

And that was how she met Samantha Arias. A human companion Lena gained through recent years. She was perhaps her only friend in her lonely world of black and white.

Samantha was initially one of Lena's victims. However, Lena decided to get to know the woman a few days after watching Sam after her compulsion. Just to ensure her memories wouldn't resurface.

Lena ended up telling her the truth of why a bite mark was on her neck (followed by numerous apologies), when she was under the influence of alcohol. She'd compel her not to move. Just to listen. It was sloppy of her. To reveal her whole life to a stranger. To reveal what she truly was, all because she drunk and emotional. Lonely. God, how Lillian would look at her with shame.

To her surprise, Sam wasn't afraid. In fact, she suspected herself that she couldn't possibly be attacked by a dog with bite marks that looked too similar to a human's. And she forgave Lena. A gesture Lena was foreign of. Throughout her life she'd apologise for almost anything and was never forgiven.

" _I'm sorry I rose my voice, mother."_

" _My apologies, I'll arrive earlier next time mother."_

" _Do forgive me mother, I didn't mean to upset you."_

It was then Lena found a friend in the human, and swore to never exploit her ability to compel on her.

A part of Lena wished those last three words her brother said were true. That deep down Lex was still searching of his humanity after all these years and envied to be like her. Hopefully he'll find his compassion. But it still remained a mystery to Lena to this day. His whereabouts was unknown to her and she rather kept it that way.

Lena's green eyes tore itself away from the window she was staring out of, as the memory escaped her. Three thousand years later, and that memory was most haunting. She scanned the cafe, until already staring blue eyes met green, as the blonde who was now indulging herself to some potstickers gave the vampire a shy smile.

This smile, Lena thought, was for once genuinely for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: 'Explore The Horizons'**

"Y-YOU'RE FIRING ME?" Kara stuttered. Her boss, Cat Grant who was deemed to be one of the most powerful women in all of National City (by the New York Times) due to her high position as the CEO of CatCo Magazine, approached Kara's desk with a cardboard box.

The personal assistant watched helplessly, eyes wide with shock at the sudden ambush. She looked at her best friend, Winn "the IT guy" who gave her a frantic shake of the head and a shrug. (Frankly too scared to ask what was going on.)

Cat gathered her things into the box, (including a small Superman figurine that Cat rolled her eyes at, but chucked it into the box anyway) like it was her last mission on earth. "But...why? Miss Grant, if this had something to do with the green smoothie incident—"

"Shh." Cat hushed the girl, finally placing the small cactus plant into the box that Kara (tried) to maintain.

She found out that cacti were succulents and didn't need much watering, (thus less care) so she chose the plain plant to make her workspace appear more 'alive.' That was the day after Cat walked into the building and rolled her eyes. "Kiera, go bleach those sunflowers. They're brighter than your hair and it's annoying me."

"Miss—"

"Zip. It." Cat said through gritted teeth, before catwalking her way to the elevator, the distinct sound of her heels clicking against the floorboards to announce her moving presence.

Kara didn't need to be told to follow her, as she quickly caught up to Cat just as the elevator door closed, surprised that Cat managed to walk that far and fast in heels (then again, it _was_ Cat Grant). The ride was silent. Awkward. And dreadful, as Kara was left to wonder about the fate of her career.

She played with her thumbs, and when that wasn't enough, she fidgeted with her glasses before deciding that her hair needed some finger combing.

"Stop fidgeting, Kiera." Cat scolded.

"Sorry." Kara mumbled, looking down at her feet instinctively, as her arms dropped to her sides. The elevator door dinged, and out stepped Cat who didn't need to manoeuvre her way through the seventeenth floor of the building, as a path was already created for her instantaneously.

They reached their destination, an empty, white room with one spacious white desk in the centre. It was quaint, a small hole in a wall, but it _was_ something if it was decorated well. Why wasn't it decorated anyway?

Kara thought of the question until realisation dawned on her. Oh. _Oh._

"You're not firing me." The blonde said softly, more to herself than to Cat.

"Correct Kiera, I'm not. I'm promoting you." Cat said, as she plopped Kara's belongings onto the desk. Her face neutral as she put the information in a nutshell. It was Cat's 'meeting mood' as Kara liked to call it.

Where Cat stood more straighter than she would at the regular meetings held in her office, filled with Kara herself, journalists, photographers, interviewers and other important assets to her company. It exerted her confidence, her role and her leadership that she had over these people, which Kara had always admired.

Her voice was clear and her face was neutral to hide emotions other than approval and disapproval. A small smile or her usual pursed lips and narrowed eyes to distinguish the two. (It was usually her pursed lips and narrowed eyes.)

"Promoting me? To what?" Kara asked as she took in the information and the office. Her office.

"That Kiera, is for you to decide. There's only so much you can experience from being a personal assistant. I want you to explore the horizons." Cat explained.

Cat sighed, and the younger blonde knew Cat was going to break out of her meeting mood. It was an indication that for a brief moment, Cat can relax a little, let down her guard and exhale a breath before giving Kara life advice she didn't know she needed.

"What I'm saying is, what kind of a boss would I be if I didn't let you reach your full potential?" Cat asked rhetorically. This vulnerable part of Cat she only entrusted and revealed to Kara, was showing. And she was honoured by the rareness of it.

"Thank you, Miss Grant." Kara said with an earnest smile before hugging her boss tightly without asking. She very much cherished her relationship with Cat. At times she was like a scolding mother, a boss and mentor but most importantly, a friend.

"Alright, that's enough." Cat dismissed the hug as she sniffled a bit, before walking back to the door to leave. "Good luck. _Kara_."

The girl's eyes went wide open at the correct pronunciation of her name. She's waited four years for this moment.

"And if you need me, you'll know where to find me."

Kara chuckled at that, "No, Miss Grant if you need _me—_ " the blonde tried to joke with her boss with a personal assistant joke, but Cat's unamused straight face shut Kara up immediately. "Yeah, I'm gonna… stop." She said lamely to herself, as Cat had already left the room, heels clicking down the hall.

That evening, Kara waited for her sister on her couch dressed in nothing but her comfortable sweatpants and her National City University sweatshirt. She was watching the news as she waited. Ironically, working in a busy news outlet didn't keep her up to date with what's going on with the world. She was too busy managing Cat's personal matters and being of assistance.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Alex made her way into Kara's apartment, having a set of keys herself in the case of emergencies. "Caught up in work stuff."

The younger Danvers sister never knew what 'work stuff' was. She'd ask her sister but all she'd get was, " _Sorry kiddo, it's classified."_ All Alex could say about her job was that it was " _kinda like the FBI."_ And Kara left it at that. But sometimes Alex would show up injured, sore, bloodied and bruised. It worried the younger Danvers sister, but all she could do was either: scold Alex into getting a new job or help aid her wounds.

Luckily, it wasn't one of those nights.

"About time!" Kara huffed from as she got up from the couch. "I'm starving." She frowned in confusion at Alex's choice of clothes. Her usual jeans and leather jacket attire wasn't the usual dress code for sister nights which consisted of Alex's pyjama pants and Harry Potter T shirts.

"Why are you dressed up?" Kara asked. "And why isn't there takeout?" She whined. She was really looking forward to pizza and potstickers.

"We're celebrating." The redhead replied, as she grabbed her younger sister by the shoulders and pushed her down the hallway to Kara's bedroom.

"Celebrating what, exactly?" Kara asked, as she was steered to her wardrobe.

"Your promotion!" Alex exclaimed. "What? You think I wouldn't know? Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Winn." Kara deadpanned, as she pieced it all together. "Okay, I didn't tell you because I don't know _what_ I'm being promoted to."

"Well, it's a promotion nonetheless. I'm proud of you." The redhead congratulated her sister with a warm smile and a light squeeze to the shoulders. "Now, hurry and change! We're going to the Alien Bar." Alex instructed before leaving her sister's bedroom to give her some privacy.

"Why do they even call it the Alien Bar?" Kara shouted from her room.

"I don't know, it's just got weird vibes there." Alex responded. "But they've got good beer, so I'm not complaining."

Kara wasn't expecting spending the night out, so she opted for her usual jeans with a plain white T shirt and a beige leather jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror, blonde curls cascading down her shoulders and her glasses resting on the top of her nose. All she found was the embodiment of her average, mundane life staring back at her.

She was Kara Danvers. Twenty three years old, with fairly bad eyesight, had an affinity to all foods except kale and is— _was_ a personal assistant to Cat Grant. And that's why she _should_ go out.

She _should_ enjoy this night. Celebrate. Cherish. Cherish another round of memories with friends she called her family. Cherish this feeling of self achievement through her unexpected promotion. (And cherish the fact that Cat Grant said her name right.)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: 'I Won't Leave Your Side'**

"PRETTY NEAT, HUH?" Sam asked Lena, as they sat at a booth at the Alien Bar.

After a twenty minute banter of the pros and cons of going out to celebrate Lena's arrival in National City, the woman was inevitably able to drag the vampire out for the night.

" _Get up off your ass, right now Luthor." Sam said playfully at Lena who was lounging on the couch and showed no efforts to move._

 _When Lena had moved to National City, she ensured that an unfurnished apartment would be waiting for her. And although she initially planned to visit Sam after she'd settle down, (knowing Sam resided in the city as well) Sam coincidentally ran into Lena at Noonan's that evening and dragged her to her apartment with all her bubbly excitement._

" _Let's go out! Have some fun! I haven't seen you in years!"_

" _Two years and eight months to be exact." Lena quipped, "not that I'm counting."_

" _Aww did you miss me? Is that why you're here?"_

" _No." Lena said with narrow eyes._

She'd almost forgotten how much life humans had. How much excitement they'd hold over little things such as the first day it starts to snow in October, marking the temporary residence of Winter. Or discovering that distant relatives— no, friends— no, _a vampire friend_ was coming over to stay in town for a while.

It was almost too boring for Lena to be as excited as Sam. Living for three thousand years and counting, with nothing but the bars of approval held above her head for Lillian, (and never getting much recognition for it) nothing seemed to excite Lena. Not even when Lillian would award her with so much as half a smile when she was in her mother's good books.

She's seen it all. She's travelled the world three times. She's seen historical artworks like the Mona Lisa hanging on the walls of The Louvre. She's tried the exotic foods of Europe and experienced the unique traditions of Southeast Asia. She's seen all of Shakespeare's plays. So what more could possibly rattle her bones into the feeling of excitement? A desire for more adventure?

And yet here she was, sitting across Sam in an odd bar, who was enthusiastically catching up with Lena about her life. She spoke about Ruby, her now twelve years old daughter who was having a sleepover at a friend's house that same night. (Another pro for Sam to be able to spend the night out.)

"How'd you even find this place?" Lena asked curiously, her eyes roaming the bar and couldn't help but sense a little off. She didn't know if it was the people there or the setting of the lights. It was weird.

"I actually don't come here quite often, but Kara had mentioned the place to me a few months ago." Sam said. "Kara is Ruby's babysitter." The human further explained, when she was met with Lena's confused arched brow of who 'Kara' was. "Speaking of…"

Sam's eyes trailed from Lena's to the entrance behind their booth. Lena turned around to see who Kara was (out of mere curiosity) and was surprised to find the same girl who smiled at her at Noonan's earlier. Intriguing.

"Hey, Sam!" A blonde with glasses greeted immediately before pulling the woman into a hug. (It was then Lena had noticed Sam had gotten out of her seat to greet the girl because she was too busy staring— _observing_ Kara.)

"Kara, it's good to see you." Sam smiled. Lena got out of the booth to greet Sam's friends, seeing as though it was the polite thing to do. "This is my friend, Lena. She's staying in National City for a while."

A flash of recognition appeared upon the girl's face. "Oh! I know you!"

"Yes, you apparently love your sticky buns and potstickers." Lena said, all knowingly.

"That's me." Kara smiled sheepishly. "This is my older sister."

Lena kept her smile small, "Pleasure to meet you both." Lena said to Kara and the unnamed redhead lingering behind her.

Kara smiled at the vampire and Lena can feel the warmth radiating off of her. "I'm Kara." The blonde stuck her hand out for Lena to shake. A simple gesture, yet Lena felt her nerves gradually increase, as their hands came closer. Lena shook her hand lightly, but Kara's grip remained firm.

"I'm Alex." The redhead introduced herself, slightly looking Lena up and down intimidatingly. Oh, how Lena would be intimidated. If she were a human. The two decided on no hand to hand contact, and Lena settled for a small nod of acknowledgment.

Lena made a mental note to ask Sam more about Alex. Something about the woman made Lena feel like she knew something about her.

"So, a girl's night out without Rubes, huh?" Kara asked, amused to see Sam out for once.

"Yeah, she's over at Mariel's tonight. I thought it'd be nice to bring Lena out too." Sam nudged Lena who cleared her throat slightly, not enjoying the limelight.

"Well, it would be more pleasant with some alcohol." Lena joked, although it was rather dark humour and no one seemed to laugh. "I'm going to get a drink." Lena announced, as she excused herself to the bar.

"I'll come with!" Kara smiled, before following Lena to the bar. "Hey." She said, once they were at the bar.

"Hello again, Kara." Lena said with an amused smile.

Kara smiled at Lena's remark."So, what brings you to National City?" She asked. Before Lena could answer, one of the workers approached them. He smiled at Kara, and Lena knew the two must have known each other. "Hey, Mike."

Mike looked as though he just finished college. Still sporting somewhat of a baby face, but a growing stubble was enough to acknowledge he was an adult.

"Congratulations, Kara!" Mike smiled, before going to the tap and pouring a glass of beer and settling it on the counter. "For Alex." He says before preparing a small glass of lemon lime bitters. "And for you."

"Thanks Mike." Kara said bashfully. "Mike, this is Lena. A friend of Sam's."

"Nice to meet you." The boy quipped. "What will it be?"

"Martini, please." Lena said, before fishing out her cash.

"Oh, don't worry about it. On the house." Mike said with a wink before walking away to prepare her drink.

Lena took it as a cue to sit on the stool to wait, while Kara took the drinks to join her sister and company who were seated at another booth. Unexpectedly, the girl sat down next to her as she twirled her lemon lime drink with her straw. "You still haven't answered my question." Kara said playfully.

"Which was…?" Lena knew what it was, she wasn't daft. But she had to play human. Or be playful back.

"What brought you here to National City?" Kara repeated herself.

Lena chuckled, as if to say _oh, right… that question._ "I wanted a fresh start."

"Oh? A new setting?" Kara asked.

"I guess you can put it like that." Lena said, and Kara's mind seemed to wonder upon the vague answers she was receiving. Blue eyes searched pale facial features, as Kara was trying to read the girl.

Lena felt Kara's eyes on her, and for once she felt like prey rather than predator.

It was then Lena mentally thanked Mike who reappeared. "Your martini Miss…"

Lena hesitated, realising that she'd yet to say her full name. A name that was branded to her at birth and now, was with her like a curse. For many who knew what she was, the name would strike fear, terror. But Lena was here for a fresh start. To make a name outside of her clan.

"Luthor." Lena said confidently, and was pleased when none of the two didn't bat an eye at the name.

"Miss Luthor." Mike said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mike." Lena accepted the drink, before taking a sip. Left alone with Kara again, Lena quirked an eyebrow up at the blonde. "You should take that beer to your sister."

"Ah, Alex can wait a little longer." Kara leaned in as if to tell a secret, "I like to torture her sometimes." She said in a hushed tone. "Besides, she's probably sipping off of Maggie's drink." Kara spoke up this time, "but now that you've got your drink, would you like to join us?" Kara asked, a little hopeful And a little nervous. (Lena could hear her heart beat a little faster.)

Lena looked over at the booth where Alex was seated. It was quite a group, and Lena wasn't surprised to see Sam seated amongst them chatting away. It was nice to see her friend enjoying her time with friends for once.

As a single mother, and an owner of a multi billion dollar company, it was hard for Sam to catch a break. Something Lena never got the chance to do, due to her mother's controlling behaviour. And suddenly, Lena felt like she was intruding. Overstepping boundaries. Unwelcomed.

"I think I'm good here. Thank you, Kara." Lena settled on, as she played with the rim of her martini glass.

Kara hummed wisely, "I thought you might say that." Kara fidgeted with her glasses, "well I don't want to be _that_ person but, I got promoted today." Kara beamed a smile.

"Hmm, congratulations." Lena praised, clinking their glasses together, knowing where this was going. She was surprised that she enjoyed the banter she shared with the bubbly human. It was, dare Lena say it... exciting.

"So, as woman of the night _and_ your new friend, you cannot reject this offer." Kara said, as she stood up. She raised her brow expectantly with a cheeky grin, waiting for Lena's answer. "I promise, I won't leave your side. What do you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: 'New Introductions'**

LENA HAD NO IDEA what compelled her to agree to Kara's invitation. The outgoing, high spirited persona of Kara Danvers was just so hard for Lena to disappoint. And so, Lena found herself walking towards the table of friends, who were there to celebrate Kara's promotion.

"Hey guys!" Kara chirped and a round of applause broke out.

"There she is!" A petite woman cheered who had strong, tan arms wrapped around her shoulders that belonged to a man who wore a proud smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Little Danvers." The same woman who asked for Lena's vacant chair spoke up. She wore the same smile accompanied by the same dimples.

"Aww guys, thank you so much." Kara gushed, swatting a hand at them as if to say stop it.

"Who's your friend?" A man wearing a cardigan and tie asked and Lena realised she was actually standing there.

"This is Lena Luthor." Kara smiled, "a newfound friend." She added with a final and proud nod.

Alex choked on her beer at that, and Lena was sure she was definitely interested in what the redhead had to say.

"Luthor, was it?" Alex asked after recovering.

Lena nodded curtly, "yes." Lena affirmed, her voice low. She decided against questioning the girl's sudden reaction, since it was Kara's night after all. (And she didn't want to make a bad impression.)

Oblivious to the slight tension, Kara smiled at Lena brightly with those pearly whites and began introducing everyone.

"You've already met Mon El and Alex." Kara started off.

"Mon El?" Lena asked curiously.

"Oh! Sorry, Mike from the bar. His real name is Mon El. We never really let him forget it." Kara said cheekily.

"That's Maggie, Alex's girlfriend and a badass detective." Maggie saluted Lena with two fingers and a friendly smile.

"This is Winn, my best friend." Winn tugged at his collars like a gangster and grinned at Lena. "He and I work together."

"That's Lucy." Kara pointed at the petite brunette who held out her hand for a handshake to which Lena gave. "And her boyfriend, James." The man gave a short wave at Lena.

"Don't forget me!" Sam joked and Lena rolled her eyes playfully.

"And who can forget Sam?" Kara added in, to make her feel included. "Now that that's out of the way… let's celebrate!"

Lena feared that for the rest of the night, she'd be the odd one out. The one who was excluded in conversations and was better kept in the foreground, playing the role of the humble listener.

However it wasn't like that at all. She was able to find commonalities with Winn and their shared passion for science. They mostly spoke about the laws of physics and formulated and debated upon their hypothesis', if said laws were defied.

She was able to educate Lucy about the history of The French Revolution and the Civil War of Alexandria; dwelling deep into antiquity about the tactics of Spartan soldiers. She was surprised to discover that the girl had an interest in the military.

Thanks to her relationship with Sam, Lena was able to strike normal conversation with her whilst Kara talked amongst the rest of the group.

Oh, and Kara indeed kept her promise. She didn't leave Lena's side, and when she'd converse with the others she made sure Lena was included too. Lena was most fond of the blonde, as she was able to talk to Kara about almost anything.

"You know, I never got the chance to ask what exactly you've been promoted to." Lena commented. Kara breathed deeply into her glass of whiskey, (a drink Lena was surprised Kara actually enjoyed because, "I kind of like the warm burn? It makes me feel badass") at the mention of her promotion.

"I don't know if it's worth celebrating. I was actually dragged out here tonight." Kara said truthfully, but she wore a smile of appreciation, as she looked at the people surrounding her. Alex, Maggie, James, Lucy and Mike who waved from the bar. Her family.

Lena smiled softly, as she was content with Kara's happiness to have such an amazing support system."Well, whatever it is, it must be big."

"Well, I got promoted, yes" Kara confirmed. "But my boss, she never really promoted me to a new job?" Kara questioned, rather than stated. "I honestly don't know what to do." She admitted, "'explore your horizons'" the blonde mocked, her fingers wriggling in a bunny ear expression. "What does that even mean? Does that technically mean I got fired? I was a great assistant."

Kara rambled, and Lena laughed, amused at Kara's rushed thoughts."I-I mean, of course I was an awesome assistant." Kara played it off cool, brushing imaginary dust off her shoulders.

And thus, the two would banter playfully throughout the night, which made the atmosphere a lot more comfortable. It was Kara's older sister who didn't seem to be fond of their budding friendship. Lena never got the chance to hold out a proper conversation with her, but was able to chat to Maggie about places to visit in National City.

Curious at the subject at matter, Lena looked over at the pool table, whereby Alex and Maggie were playing a round together. The vampire couldn't help herself and listened in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Mags. Something is off about her." Alex sighed, as she watched her girlfriend successfully hit one of the balls into the socket.

"Give her a chance, babe." Maggie reasoned, before standing up to look at her options on the table. "She won't hurt Kara."

"And if I'm right?" Alex defended, "I'd never forgive myself for not being a better sister. Even though she's my adopted sister—"

"Lena?" Kara nudged the vampire, who suddenly felt guilty and rude for eavesdropping on a conversation that took a personal turn.

"Hmm?"

"I lost you there." Kara smirked, "am I boring you already?"

Lena forced a smile, as she wondered how Kara can be so exuberant, now knowing that she was adopted. That her parents are dead. That she was an orphan. "You? Boring me? Perhaps you are, Kara. You need to work on your people skills." Lena played along with Kara.

Kara's eyes widened with feigned shock, her hand flew to her chest and she added a dramatic gasp to accompany the act. "Lena Luthor! How dare you? I'm the most social person there is!" Kara stated. "I was once voted as most approachable in high school." She bragged.

"Oh, really?" Lena asked with an amused smile.

"Yup." Kara said proudly, popping the 'p.' Kara furrowed her brows, "what school did you go to in high school?"

"I was homeschooled." Lena recited the half lie as easily as she did breathing. (She did attend high school in the 60s and absolutely hated the ongoing racism and misogyny, despite the rise of feminism and the Civil Rights Movement.)

"Oh." Kara said shortly, "that must explain the mysterious aura you give." Kara said mysteriously and Lena chuckled.

"Oh! Dammit." Mike cursed, after the sound of glass shattering was heard. Lena's senses went in a frenzy, as the familiar smell of metallic blood filled her lungs.

Mike laughed sheepishly to himself, "I'm okay!" Mike announced to a worried looking Kara and friends, "guess I was too excited that my shift's about to end." Mike shrugged, as if the cut on his hand were nothing.

"I'm going to see if he's okay." Kara said to Lena, who'd disappeared from her seat, when she turned around.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: 'Luthor Women Do Not Cry'**

LENA DIDN'T REALISE HOW much her blood thirst had accumulated, until Mike had cut his hand. Sitting in a bar full of humans was like being seated at an unwanted buffet. She knew she had to get out of there, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she'd hurt any of those people. Her new acquaintances. Kara.

So, Lena got out of her seat and walked quickly as humanly possible to the exit, while trying to be being discreet about it. As Mike's accident caught the attention of most in the bar, Sam managed to keep tabs on Lena and followed her out without being noticed.

Once outside and out of sight, Lena sped her way in the alley, heaving to suppress her bloodlust.

"Breathe, Lena." Sam's calming voice was heard, as the human slowly approached the vampire.

"Get out of here, Sam." Lena choked, as her fangs began to reveal themselves. Lena leaned her arms on the wall to steady herself, hiding her face in the comforts of her arms.

Sam put her arms up, showing her defenselessness. "And leave you here all alone?" Sam half heartedly joked. "I'm not leaving you, Lena." She spoke more sternly. "When's the last time you've fed?"

Lena hated when Sam asked that question. It reminded her of what a monster she was. Someone who had to drain the life out of another just to selfishly survive.

When Lena didn't answer, Sam walked closer to the vampire. The human felt nothing but sympathy for her friend. She felt nothing but sorrow at the misfortune that Lena had dealt with in her past. About what Lena was, and hating herself for it. That she was left with nothing but a poisoned legacy that goes by the name of Luthor.

"Here." Sam offered Lena her wrist. It wasn't the first time this exchange has happened. It was times like these, when Lena was in desperation of blood to be able to function, (but she was too stubborn to admit it) that Sam would willingly allow Lena to feed off her.

Lena lifted her head from the solace of her arms. She looked at Sam, the greens of her eyes now dark and the whites of them now bloodshot red.

Sam nodded unafraid, before Lena grabbed her wrist and bit into her veins. The human winced at the pain, as the familiar metallic taste filled Lena's mouth. Her thirst grew stronger with every mouthful, and Lena was afraid she wouldn't control herself.

Hesitantly, Lena knew she was hurting her friend, so she pulled herself away. She didn't realise she had to resolve to her vampiristic strength to to force herself off of Sam, until her back hit the opposite brick wall of the alley.

"S-Sam, I'm so sorry." Lena breathed out. Her lips still stained with Sam's blood.

Sam shook her head, her brows furrowed in understanding as she clutched her wrist. It wasn't easy for Sam to get Lena to trust her. She didn't tell a living soul of who, rather _what,_ Lena was and allowed Lena to drink from her when needed. It was often that Lena would and has pushed Sam away because of the guilt she felt.

"Lena. It's okay, I'm your friend." Sam promised, over and over, from time to time again. "I'll always be here for you."

Sam reached out to hug Lena, who took a step back. "I have to go."

"Lena… don't push me away again."

"I won't stay away." Lena promised this time, putting Sam's mind at ease. "Tell the others I had to go. That I felt sick, okay?"

Sam nodded at Lena's instructions, before a small breeze hit Sam's hair. And Lena was gone into the night.

* * *

Lena walked into her apartment, her heels clicking loudly but sluggishly against the neatly waxed floorboards. She flicked on the lights and sighed. "Great." Lena mumbled to herself, realising that all there was to her apartment was emptiness.

No bed to slump onto, no couch to lounge on, no television to binge. Nothing.

Lena rubbed her temples, as if trying to soothe a headache. It had been a long night, and she knew that going out was a bad idea. The vampire remembered the taste of Sam's blood in her mouth and walked over to the bathroom. Spotless and empty as expected.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her mouth still stained with blood and her hair disheveled. She splashed water on her face and wiped her mouth clean, and stared at herself again. She tried to search for human qualities in her features, but all she saw was a ruthless predator staring back at her. Her face was just a pretty mask to hide behind.

The memories of her killing, draining people of their lives resurfaced. Although many of her victims were found guilty, they were once innocent too. Lena bit her lip to stop it from quivering, as her mother's voice echoed in her mind. " _Stop crying, Lutessa. Luthor women do not cry."_

But she cried.

She crumpled up into a small ball with her back against the bathtub, brought her knees up to her face, and she cried.

Cradling herself as her sobs grew louder, all Lena could think about was how her fate was the promise of complete and utter loneliness. Cursed with immortality, Lena was inevitably destined to remain lonesome. Should she make friends, all she can do is watch as they grow old and build a life of themselves.

Lives that consisted of having children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. Lives that promised a happy marriage with someone who loved them wholeheartedly until they die of old age. Lives that involved planting pink roses in the front yard of their house, surrounded by a picket white fence.

Lives that were nothing but a dream, that Lena would never get to have.

Across the city, Alex was busy cleaning and bandaging Mike's cut on his hand, tutting and scolding him like a mother, in the back room of the Alien Bar.

"Didn't I tell you not to get so excited over things?" Kara asked, her arms folded across her chest, as she stood by the doorframe.

"Well, it kinda sucks when your friends are celebrating and you're stuck working." Mike responded, not really feeling much pain to the antiseptic.

Kara sighed, "How's he doing? Does he need any stitches?" She asked her sister.

Kara was surprised to know Alex had a medical degree, something that " _came with the job."_

"No, he should be okay. Just some pieces of glass lodged in the cut but I've managed to get them out." Alex explained. "Alright, all done."

Mike smiled a thank you, before hopping off the bench to tell his boss, Megan, that he'll take a few days off from work.

"Kara, can I talk to you?" Alex asked, as she removed the rubber gloves and chucked them in a nearby bin.

"Yeah." Kara said, just as she was about to leave. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check in on you." Alex smiled.

"Well, I'm fine. I think?" Kara chuckled to herself. "What's this about, Alex?" The younger sister asked, finding it a little suspicious about the sudden care. It wasn't like she was the one who'd just split their hand with glass.

"What do you think of that Luthor girl?" Alex asked.

"That 'Luthor girl', has a name. And that name, is Lena." Kara said slowly, unsure as to why she was quite defensive about it.

Alex let out a small laugh, as if she wasn't surprised by Kara's response and mumbled something to herself.

Kara furrowed her brows. "Don't you like her?"

"I just don't trust her." Alex admitted. "Where'd she run off to anyway?" The redhead asked.

"Well, you barely spoke to her all night. Just give her a chance, Alex and you'll see how great she is." Kara reasoned, ignoring Alex's question.

"I'm not opposing a chance for her." Alex said, "I just don't think she is who she says she is."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked. "I don't understand, Alex."

"You don't, it's just—"

"Work stuff?" Kara finished the sentence. Kara shrugged her shoulders defeatedly, knowing she wouldn't get anything out of Alex. "Yeah, I thought so." The blonde said quietly, before leaving the room.

Alex watched her sister leave, hating the feeling of guilt for having to omit the truth from her sister. To lie to her face. She's gotten used to Kara being upset with her, but it doesn't get any easier. Alex fished out her phone from her back pocket and dialed a number.

"Hank. I need to look into the Luthor files. I think we've got one."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: 'I'm Kinda Like, The Alfred To Your Batman'**

IT WAS A BRAND NEW DAY, and Kara swivelled in her new chair at her office. She tapped her fingers on the desk and blew raspberries. She had no idea what she was doing.

What _on earth_ was her job?

Kara sighed, as she laid her head on the table, feeling useless. She tried to figure out a path for her career by doing one of Buzzfeed's quizzes, only to get completely shut down by Cat when she said she wanted to be a marketer, as predicted by said quiz.

" _You did a quiz to predict your future career?" Cat deadpanned from behind her desk._

 _Kara nodded, "yup, and marketing seems like the brightest place for me to be in."_

" _Kiera that's…" Wonderful? Amazing? Kara hoped, her smile growing, "pathetic." Her smiled dropped._

" _Find out what you really want, Kiera. Don't let some idiotic test of, 'pick out what food you'd prefer and we'll tell you what your dream job is' determine your profession." Cat scolded, "now get out of my office, the thought of your stupidity in doing that is giving me a headache."_

And so, here Kara was. Sitting in her own office, doing absolutely nothing after three hours of searching the web for jobs that would interest her. Until—

 **Clark:** Hey, cousin :)

Kara smiled at the notification. Her cousin Clark was her only remaining family that kept in touch with her from Metropolis City.

 **Kara:** Clark, your timing couldn't get any better.

 **Clark:** Haha, I do try. Everything okay?

 **Kara:** Everything is okay, I guess. Except, I don't know what to do with my life.

 **Clark:** Oh, midlife crisis?

 **Kara:** My boss promoted me.

 **Clark:** Congratulations :)

 **Kara:** Thank you :) but, my promotion is…to nothing! I have to 'figure it out.'

 **Clark:** I'm not much of a life coach, but do what makes you happy.

Kara sighed at that one, letting out a small laugh. Although she appreciated the advice, it didn't seem to help.

 **Kara:** That's a lot of cheesiness, Kent.

 **Clark:** If it helps Danvers, journalism makes me happy.

Kara bit her lip in contemplation. _Journalism_ , she thought, _that may not be a bad idea._ It seemed as though Clark's advice helped after all.

Another woman within the city was sitting at her office, not quite focused on the tasks set for the day. Sam sat at her desk typing away, but often, her thoughts strayed upon different paths that all led to the same question: where is Lena Luthor?

Her eyes turned away from the screen to a photo of herself and her daughter, Ruby sitting on her desk and rubbed her wrist absentmindedly. It was now bandaged and hidden under the sleeve of her blazer.

She couldn't help but question whether Lena was going to stay around or go on the run again. Either way, Sam knew she'd always be there for her friend, no matter what.

"Miss Arias?" A knock on the door was heard, and Sam cleared her throat.

"Come in, Jess." Sam called to her assistant. The door opened and Jess entered.

"There's a Lena Luthor here to see you." The woman said and Sam stood up immediately.

"Thank you, Jess. Send her in." Sam nodded her approval. Before Jess left her office, Sam instructed her with one last request. "Jess? Ensure that Miss Luthor is able to come by anytime. No appointment needed." Jess left her office with a nod.

Shortly after, Lena wandered into her office awkwardly. The usual grace and confidence she exerted was gone and was now masked with uncomfortability.

"Lena." Sam sighed with relief, before she hugged her. Lena went stiff for a moment, before relaxing into the hug, thankful for the Sam's concern.

"Sam." Lena greeted, a curt nod to it. "I want to apologise again for last night." The vampire spoke and Sam shook her head.

"Lena you know it's fine, right?" Sam said genuinely. "I'd rather it be me than, another person." Sam admitted quietly.

Lena shook her head at that, "it shouldn't have to be you, Sam." Lena said, "what kind of friend would I be to do that to you?"

"And what kind of friend would I be if I let you feel more guilt, more pain, if you killed someone last night?" Sam asked. "When I know I can stop that by letting you feed from me."

"I might hurt you, Sam." Lena admitted, fear lacing her tone.

It was then that Sam pulled her friend into a tighter hug than the last. "I know you won't." The human rubbing her friends' back soothingly.

As much as Lena hated to agree with her friend, she was right. It still made her feel guilty, knowing she had to essentially live off her but she had to trust herself to not hurt Sam or anyone else.

"Thank you." Lena breathed out, her heart pouring with gratitude for being fortunate enough to have met such a loyal and understanding friend. "For all you've done for me, Sam. I promise that nothing will ever harm you or Ruby for as long as I live."

Sam smiled at Lena's oath, something she knew the girl would uphold. "Alright, enough. You're going to make me cry." Sam pulled out of the hug. "Thank you."

Lena smiled, before shaking off her tears. "Want to go furniture shopping with me?" Lena asked, changing the subject and atmosphere.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Sam finished her day early, ensuring that all her work was completed before she could leave Arias Corp. This meant managing data, running tests on new technology and making sure all requests from other departments were approved by her.

She strolled next to Lena, looking at the beds lined up ready for sale. "Do you even need a bed?" Sam wondered, "I mean, do you even need sleep?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Lena laughed at that, "technically, I don't need to sleep the recommended amount of hours humans need. But a couple of hours will do me just fine." The green eyed vampire explained, as she sat on one of the beds, feeling it's comfort.

"You're doing it wrong." Sam commented.

"Doing what wrong?" Lena asked innocently.

Sam sighed playfully. It was entertaining to have a vampire friend. Although Lena was wise beyond years, her innocence and naivety of changing trends and 'street' knowledge was quite adorable.

Sam sat on the other side of the bed, and laid down. She looked at Lena expectantly, until the vampire reluctantly laid down next her.

"Now, is this the one? Or do we need to go and find some coffins?" Sam joked and Lena nudged her playfully.

"This will do." Lena said, as she got up.

The day went by quickly, as Sam and Lena managed to buy most of the furniture needed for Lena's new apartment. It was efficient and fast. Lena wasn't too picky with the furniture she chose. As long as the colours matched, she was fine with it all.

Now, the two sat down for a late lunch, Sam was internally thankful that Ruby had to be at school to rehearse for the Spring Play.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Lena began, sipping lightly on her coffee. "What is it about Alex Danvers that has me so… rattled?"

Sam chuckled at that, "well she's usually protective over Kara so that's one thing for sure."

"I'm not afraid of her threats to me if I hurt Kara." Lena said, hoping it'd never come to that. "I'm just weary that she knows."

Sam stopped chewing, "what like she _knows_ knows?"

Lena nodded.

"Well, no one knows what she does at all." Sam admitted. "Some government job, is all she says. It's confidential."

Lena narrowed her eyes at that and nodded thoughtfully. "Sam, can I ask for a favour?"

"Anything."

"I need you to keep an eye on Alex." Lena stated. "If I'm correct, she could be a threat."

"Why? What are you assuming?" Sam asked, now intrigued. "I mean, of course I'll watch her for you but, why?"

Lena sighed, as she played around with her club sandwich. "Years ago, many vampire clans made enemies. Some of which were—"

"Oh my god, don't tell me Alex is a werewolf."

"What? No! Sam, werewolves don't exist. _Vampire hunters_ were our enemies." Lena explained.

"Ohh…" Sam drawled out, her mouth shaped in an 'o.'

"The Luthor Clan ensured that all vampire hunters went extinct. That's what made our clan so well respected by others. We did them the favour of eliminating the threat. Lex did most of the killing, anyway." Lena said, a bit of hatred ignited in her at the thought of her mother turning Lex into a killing machine. "But I assume, vampire hunters have made a comeback."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"No one batted an eye when I mentioned my last name. But Alex? She choked on her beer the minute the name escaped my lips." Lena said, "not to mention her complete avoidance _and_ that I may or may not have overheard her conversation about me with her girlfriend."

"What'd she say?" Sam asked before taking another bite out of her pasta.

"That 'something was off about me'" Lena mimicked Kara's bunny ear expression with her fingers, smiling a little at the thought of the girl.

"Well, that could mean anything, right?"

"It could." Lena agreed, "but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Sam nodded, "yeah I'll see if she knows anything. This is so cool. I'm kinda like, the Alfred to your Batman."

"My what?"

Sam dropped her fork onto her plate. "You've never seen Batman?"

"Do I look cultured to you?" Lena asked, an amused smirk on her face grew when she saw Sam's utter shock.

Sam scoffed, "I mean, you did travel the world like, a billion times."

"Touché." Lena said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But no, I have no idea who Batman is."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: 'You Totally Have A Thing For Little Danvers!'**

"MUM!" RUBY SHOUTED, as Sam and Lena arrived at her school to pick her up.

"Hey, Rubes!" Sam hugs her daughter tightly, not realising how much she's missed her daughter. "You remember Lena, right? She'll be staying with us for a few days until her apartment is ready."

"Of course, I remember Lena." Ruby beams up at Lena. It was then, that the vampire noticed that Ruby shared the same smile as her mother. "She helped me with that English speech."

"Helped? More like wrote it for you." Sam said with narrowed eyes.

It was true, Lena did write the speech for Ruby. The cheeky girl vaguely left out the part that it was in fact an assignment and not " _because I want to be a public speaker when I'm older."_ In that moment, Lena may have understood Sam's frustration on how naive she could be.

"Will you be at the play, Lena?" Ruby asked, and Lena pretended to think hard about it. In truth, she had nothing else to do.

"I don't know Ruby, will I be there Sam?" Lena asked Sam, who played along.

"Ah, I don't know…"

Ruby huffed at her mum and Lena's antiques, knowing that they were just messing around.

"Hey guys!" A cheery voice was heard ahead from them. "Aww, why the long face Ruby?" The voice belonged to none other than Kara Danvers.

"Oh, hey Kara!" Sam smiled, as Ruby hugged her babysitter.

"Hey Sam! Ruby, you've gotten a lot taller since the last time I saw you." Kara said, before looking up to meet green eyes. "Hey, Lena."

"Kara." Lena smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kara asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Am I?" Lena looked over at Sam in confusion, before she remembered she was supposedly 'sick' last night. "Oh! Yes, I'm feeling quite better now. Thank you." Lena covered up. "What brings you here to the school?"

"Oh, Miss Grant asked me to pick up her son, Carter. She forgot about rehearsals and doesn't trust Eve. Eve's the new assistant I found for Miss Grant." Kara half explained, half rambled in a rush. "But to be fair, who holds rehearsals on a Saturday?"

"I assume you're still her favourite personal assistant, huh?" Lena smirked.

"I did say I was an awesome one." Kara said, her smile growing.

Sam watched the two interact, and quietly ushered Ruby to their car to leave the two alone.

"I don't doubt that." Lena said softly, unaware that she'd meddled their banter with flirting. "Well, any luck on finding a new job?" Lena asked, noticing Kara's red cheeks.

"Uh, yeah I suppose so." Kara cleared her throat. "I spoke to my cousin, and he's a journalist."

"So you think journalism is for you?"

"I— I don't know yet." Kara fidgeted with her glasses. "I mean, it's an option." The girl folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I support whatever you choose. If it counts, I do see a journalist in you." Lena smiled warmly at Kara, who had a look of inspiration on her face. The blonde returned the smile, her eyes lingering just a moment to take in Lena's words.

"Do you, want to grab a coffee sometime?" Kara blurted out, just so she wouldn't end up looking like five year old staring at candy. "I mean, if you want. You don't have to."

"Coffee sounds great." Lena agreed, her smile growing as she felt her heart flutter a little at the invitation. It meant that it will be just Kara and herself spending time together.

"Great!" Kara exclaimed, "well, I don't know when you're free and I've got to go get Carter. Can I leave my number with you?"

Lena nodded a little too fast, as she fished her phone out of her bag. Thankful that she was able to adapt to changing technology over the years, she quickly opened up her phone app for Kara to type in her number.

"All done!" Kara beamed, "I'll text you later then?"

"Sure." Lena smiled, before Kara walked off with a small wave.

Lena got into the front seat of Sam's car and sighed. When she noticed that the ignition didn't start and the car was awfully silent, she looked over her shoulder to see a grinning Sam.

"Well, are you going to drive or continue to gawk at me?" Lena asked.

"I was watching you." Sam said, her grin plastered on her face.

"Okay…"

"And you totally have a thing for Little Danvers!"

Lena furrowed her brows, but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. "What? No, I— Kara and I are just friends."

"Say that to the smile on your face." Ruby said from the backseat.

Lena trained her face to seriousness in a manner of seconds, something she picked up on whenever she was around her mother.

"God, that's scary." Sam commented as she shivered at Lena's change in persona. "Alright, I'm driving." Sam said defeatedly as she started the ignition.

"Thank you." Lena said in a 'matter of fact' manner. It wasn't five minutes of driving back to Sam's house, when Lena's phone chimed.

 **Unknown [5:18]:** Hey, it's the best personal assistant ever :)

And just like that, Lena's smile returned once again.

* * *

On the outskirts of National City, an institution dedicated to the research of supernatural beings and extraterrestrial life was home to Alex Danvers' profession. The DEO, formally known as the Department of Extraterrestrial Operations.

The woman sat at her desk, reading and flipping through files that had to do with the Luthor Clan.

"Found anything?" Hank's voice entered the room from the door frame as he walked in.

"Not on Lena." Alex muttered.

"It could be a coincidence that she shares the same last name, Alex." Hank said, not finding much evidence to actually keep an eye on Lena.

Alex sighed, "I know, but trust me Hank. Please. If she isn't who she says she is—"

"A vampire?"

"A vampire." Alex continued, "then she at least has to know something about the killings."

"And you think it has something to do with Kara's parents."

"I know it does." Alex confirmed. "All I know is Lillian Luthor and her two children Lex and Lutessa were the last of the Clan. No one knows where Lutessa and Lex ended up, but many say that they died at the hands of vampire hunters in the 1600s. Their mother, vengeful for her children's deaths ensured that all vampire hunters were killed."

Alex brought out the right files and articles to match as she explained her findings to the director. "Although as of late last year, there's been a series of unknown deaths in Metropolis City."

Alex pointed at the board behind her, with photos of crimes scenes and bite marks from victims' autopsies. "All victims suffered the same bite marks from a 'mountain lion' as the FBI calls it. These are the same bite marks shown on Kara's parents when their deaths, amongst others, occurred ten years ago in Midvale, where my mum took Kara in."

Hank nodded at Alex's theory, deep in thought. It was dangerous to mix your job with your personal life and he was afraid Alex might get too obsessed and consumed in such a theory.

"The Luthor Clan is the most respected and feared out of all." Alex explained, her hands flying everywhere. "What if they're still out there? What if Lex and Lutessa are back on another killing spree? I mean, it makes sense right?" The redhead settled her hands on her hips.

"It does Alex, and believe me I want to know who's responsible for these deaths." Hank sighed, "but I need conclusive evidence that Lena is a suspect."

"That's fine. Give me some time and if I can get you evidence then, we're taking her down."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: 'Sister Night'**

"AND SHE _JUST_ MAKES it on time for sister night." Kara announced like a commenter, as she opened the door for Alex; who held a box of pizza and potstickers in each hand. This time, she's dressed in her pyjama pants and Gryffindor top.

"You know sister nights are on Fridays, right?" Alex said with a smile, as she placed the food on the counter.

"I'm aware." Kara said with her chin held high, "but it's a make up one since you sabotaged it with the Alien Bar."

Alex held her hands up defensively, "Hey, I only wanted to celebrate for you."

"Well, thank you." Kara sighed with a smile, thinking that she was fortunate enough to call Alex her sister. "So, I've picked out What To Expect When You're Expecting or, we can binge watch Brooklyn Nine Nine."

"What do you think I'll say?" Alex asked, as she plated three slices of pizzas on a plate. She left the remaining five for Kara in the box.

"Brooklyn Nine Nine it is." Kara said with a clap, before loading the show onto her television. "Don't forget my—"

"Potstickers. Got it." Alex said with an eye roll, as she brought over the food to Kara who was snuggled under the blankets.

"Scoot." Alex shooed. Kara shuffled over with a pout, knowing that her new spot on the couch was cold. _Sisters,_ she thought.

Six episodes, seven slices of pizza, a dozen potstickers and one ice cream carton later; Kara and Alex began talking about their days, which lead to gossiping, which lead to betting on said gossip, and so on and so forth. It was sister nights that Kara cherished the most, as Alex and The Danvers were now part of her family.

However, their sisterly bond wasn't always this way. When Kara was adopted, Alex' resentment towards the girl only seemed to grow when her parents' attention seemed to focus more on Kara.

It wasn't fair. To feel replaced by some complete outsider. Alex's straight A's and gold medals seemed to mean very little compared to Kara's safety and comfort. It was more irritable knowing that Alex was now responsible for Kara too. Alex never understood why Kara seemed to have more importance than her. Eliza and Jeremiah's own daughter.

During high school, the two rarely spoke to one another. Kara, sensing that her sister didn't want to have her tagging along, opted to sit alone during lunches and participated in academic clubs, rather than athletic. (Alex's specialty.)

It was like this all the time. Alex usually went out with her friends after school, so Kara had their so called, 'shared room' to herself. The only time the two were together in that room was when they were asleep.

Most nights, Kara laid awake in silence, staring at the ceiling above. She questioned whatever god above, on why her parents were taken away from her. Why her parents had to die that one fateful night. Killed, at the hands of some rabid animal, as they say.

Alex never understood this. Kara's loss and loneliness. It wasn't until Alex's outburst at the dinner table that opened a door to understanding Kara better.

" _How's the science club going, Kara?" Eliza asked at the dinner table, their family seated together._

" _It's going well. We just got a new member. His name's Winn."_

" _That's good news. The more the merrier." Jeremiah spoke up, glad that Kara was making new friends. He winked at Kara who smiled brightly at her adoptive father._

" _Well, I was made captain of the soccer team." Alex said, watching her father interact with Kara._

" _That's great, honey." Jeremiah praised Alex. "Why don't you let Kara join the team?"_

" _What?" Both girls said in unison._

" _Yeah. I think that'd be a great idea." Eliza added, cutting into her steak. "You can show her the ropes, Alex."_

 _Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course." She mumbled._

" _What was that?" Eliza asked, unable to hear her from across the table._

" _Of course!" Alex shouted unexpectedly, her bottled up anger now erupting. "Why don't you steal my soccer team too?" The elder Danvers sister scoffed. "You've already done it with my parents." Alex bit at Kara._

 _The blonde kept her head down, eyes focused on her half eaten food. "Can I be excused?" She spoke softly to Eliza and Jeremiah who nodded their heads._

" _Of course, sweetheart." Jeremiah granted._

 _Kara got up from the table and walked to their room. She could hear Jeremiah telling Alex to apologise, before the voices were muffled out as she closed the door._

 _She curled up on her bed and cried. She pulled her knees close to her chin and sobbed, until her eyes were red and her nose was runny. Kara never meant to take the attention away from Alex, she did everything she could to ensure that they stayed separate, just as Alex would have wanted._

 _It wasn't long after until the door opened slowly, and in entered Alex. She awkwardly stood at the door frame, looking at her adopted sister who stared back at her with cold blue eyes._

" _You don't know me, Alex." Kara spoke up first, her voice quivering, but it held its ground._

" _Of course, I don't. We're not related." Alex said, her intentions of apologising, now thrown out of the window due to her stubbornness._

" _You don't know what I've been through." Kara spat out, and it was the first time Alex was taken aback by the way the blonde stood up to herself. It was the most she's heard her speak. "You think I want to be an orphan? That my mission is to be adopted and 'steal' everything from you?" Kara asked, using Alex's own words against her to see how childish she was being._

 _When Alex didn't respond, the blue eyed girl continued. "I didn't ask for my parents to be killed on my thirteenth birthday. The day to celebrate my birth, ended up being the day of my parents' deaths. The day I lost everything. That's all I'll ever think about on my birthday now."_

 _Kara spoke sternly, her face stone cold. "But you didn't know that, did you? Didn't bother to ask?" The rhetorical questions hit Alex harder than she thought, as she was flooded with guilt._

 _Kara made sure that she didn't cry in front of Alex. She didn't want to look pathetic. "I'm sorry, for taking everything away from you. But you should know that Eliza— your mum and dad love you so much." Kara's tone softened, "I can never replace you, like they can never replace my parents."_

 _Kara sighed with her eyes closed, "but I'm fortunate enough to have gained a sister, biological or not. And I hope you see me as yours one day."_

 _It was that night, when both girls decided to made amends. They started anew and developed their newfound relationship._

 _It was that night, that Alex finally saw Kara as her new sister._

"Earth to Kara?" Alex sing-songed, as she waved her hand in front of her little sister's face.

Kara shook her head a little as if to tuck the memory away, and smiled at her sister who gave her a questioning look. "Sorry, Alex."

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked, her face softening.

Kara chuckled lightly, "do you remember when we were kids?"

Alex started groaning into the couch pillow, not wanting to relive her youth as the 'stuck up bitch,' she referred her younger self to. " _Why_ are you thinking about our childhood?" Alex mumbled into the pillow.

Kara simply shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, to be honest." The girl stated, as she started playing with Alex's hair while her face was buried in the pillow. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am." And at that, Alex lifted her head.

"You're not thinking about your parents, are you?" Alex asked softly, concern filling her mocha coloured eyes. It was often that when Kara thought of her parents, she'd go to the extent of pushing everyone away and being depressed. 'Delayed Stress Syndrome,' her counsellor acutely called it.

Kara's birthdays were the worst and she devoted the day to visit her parents' graves. It was a day where Kara simply did not celebrate.

No presents, no cakes, no party. Hell, the last time someone had sung the song 'Happy Birthday' to her, was ten years ago.

The blonde fidgeted with her glasses, as she reflected briefly. "I always think about them." She said, looking up at the ceiling, knowing that her parents were looking down on her. "I just, I don't know. It's stupid." The girl mumbled, her gaze now focused on the floor.

"Hey, Kara look at me." Alex demanded, "nothing you say is stupid." She said, when Kara looked up at her. "Unless if you agree with Maggie's vegan ice cream." The redhead joked, making her little sister laugh.

"You're right, vegan ice cream is terrible." Kara chuckled a bit harder than she should as she tried to change the subject.

"What's on your mind?" Alex asked.

"Nothing."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"How do you—"

"Crinkle." Alex said, as she poked Kara's crinkle. A noticeable crease in between her brows that revealed itself when something was bothering Kara.

"Damn, crinkle." Kara cursed under her breath. She huffed out a short breath before she admitted, "I just, I don't think they died that way." She rushed out.

Alex furrowed her brows and she could hear the gears churning in her brain. "What makes you say that?"

Kara sighed, as she grabbed the television remote and started to play with the buttons. It was a habit she grew into. Whenever she was trying to say how she felt, she'd grab the nearest object and fiddle with it. "I don't know. It seems too…" _Unconvincing? Unlikely?_ Kara searched for the right word, "implausible."

Alex shifted her position from facing the television to facing her sister. Her forearm leaned onto the couch and her head rested in her hand, giving her sister her full attention.

"It's not like them, you know? They're stronger than that. Than a stupid mountain lion." _Click._ Kara pried the batteries of the remote to pop out. "I may sound crazy Alex, but, I think something else did it." _Click._ The batteries popped back into place. "And I'm going to find out."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: 'She Knew, She Knew, She Knew'**

"I'VE DECIDED ON MY JOB." It was the second time Kara had repeated these five words. The first time, to Cat Grant. And now, to Lena Luthor. It was now Thursday, that the two was finally able to find some time to 'grab a coffee,' after multiple rainchecks and rescheduling, due to Kara's hectic week thus far. Unfortunately for both, they did not hear the end of it from Sam and Winn.

" _Are you sure, this isn't a date?" Sam asked that Saturday night, when she successfully found out who was making Lena smile, like a fool everytime she looked at her phone._

 _All she got in response, was a pillow thrown at her face._

 _For Kara, she was confronted by her best friend who barged into her office with his iPad. On it, line graphs and multiple numbers displayed on full screen._

" _This, is the speed and patterns of your typing that I've analysed when you text everyone else in your contacts list." He pointed at a blue line on the line graph like a madman, to a very confused Kara. "And this, is the speed your typing when you text this number I've never seen before." He then pointed to a red line that showed a higher increase than the blue and next to it in bold, was Lena's number. (And three question marks.)_

" _Who is he?" Winn asked, with a big smile, "o-or she, you know, I've always thought you were a bit gay." He stuttered with his hand gestures flying, when he finally noticed Kara's unamused glare._

"Journalism was an option, if I remember correctly." Lena said, as she scooped a bit of the froth on her coffee onto her spoon.

"It was, yes." Kara confirmed, "but, my calling is reporting. I'm a reporter! It's officially my new job!" She said with excitement, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

Lena smiled brightly, "well, that's great! I'm happy for you." she said genuinely. "So, do you have any stories you're hunting down?"

The blonde's pearly white smile only grew, and Lena loved the way Kara spoke so passionately about what she loved. "Well, there's good news and bad news." The human said, as her smile turned guilty looking.

"Uh oh, what did you do Danvers?" Lena said in a teacher tone, not thinking it would be a serious matter anyway.

"Well, the bad news is that Miss Grant isn't really my boss anymore. Me being a reporter, means I'm in the research department. And _that_ means that I have Snapper Carr as my new boss. The editor in chief."

"I take it that Snapper isn't one of your favourite people." Lena guessed, as she watched Kara's mood drop.

"No! He's such a jerk...guy." The reporter said lamely. "I've tried writing stories, sending him draft after draft and all he says is that it's not good enough!" She sighed, and Lena decided that she hated a gloomy Kara. "Maybe reporting isn't—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Kara Danvers. You're the best reporter I know." Lena reached over the table to give Kara's hand a light squeeze. "Not to mention, personal assistant. And one day, CatCo Magazine is going to thank you for all these amazing articles and stories you'll write." Lena offered Kara support.

 _As a friend,_ she thought. They've haven't even known each other for a full week. She would never want anyone to feel the way she did when her mother would discourage her of her dreams. Least of all, Kara.

And just like that, Kara's smile returned, "thank you, Lena." Kara squeezed her hand in return.

"Always."

Kara turned her attention back to her coffee, as the silence prolonged longer than expected. "So, what is the good news?" Lena asked, clearing her throat as she retracted her hand from the girl's, realising it over welcomed its stay.

"Well, I'm kind of going behind my new boss' back." Kara said in the rim of her cup, as she took a larger gulp than usual.

Lena arched her brow, quite amused and surprised. She didn't think awkward Kara would sleuth behind Snapper's back. "And you think that's good news?"

"Well it is, for me!" the girl defended, "kinda."

"How so?"

Kara played with the rim of her cup, "it's kind of like, a personal project of mine." She looked up at Lena, "what do you know about the killings in Midvale ten years ago? Or the killings in Metropolis City last year?"

Lena furrowed her brows, genuinely confused. "I've never heard, honestly."

Kara's eyes widened slightly, "oh." The girl was quite surprised Lena didn't know, it was news everywhere. By the way Kara's shoulders slumped slightly, Lena sensed it was something personal too. Perhaps about her parents, but she remained silent and waited for Kara wanted to continue the conversation if she wanted. And she did.

"You must've moved from somewhere exotic, huh?" the girl teased, "well, there were these killings that happened in Midvale and Metropolis City. They say it was a mountain lion, but I don't think it is."

Lena's confusion slowly turned into suspicion. "They all had bite marks on their necks, completely drained of blood." Kara explained, "the reporter in me says to find out what it is. I think, I owe them that much."

"Owe who?" Lena asked, carefully.

The reporter froze for a second, a flash of hurt and nostalgia somehow made her blue eyes appear more dull. Lifeless. "My parents."

Sympathy filled Lena's heart for the girl, "Kara, I'm so sorry to hear."

Kara shook her head, a visible crinkle on her forehead as if to say _it's not your fault._ "Thank you, Lena. It's okay, really. I was young."

 _But you still lost your parents._ Lena wanted to say, _it's not okay._ But she remained silent for the second time today.

"Do you want to order some food?" The vampire asked, and Kara lit up like a Christmas tree.

"If you ever need someone to eat with, I'm your girl." The blonde said, as she pointed her thumbs at herself. Her blue eyes widened, "I mean, I'm not _your_ girl. I meant it like, I can eat out with you whenever you want." Kara's eyes might as well popped out of her head. "Oh gosh, I didn't mean _eat out,_ like—"

Lena put her hand up to stop the girl from embarrassing herself any further, while she laughed at her rambling. "Kara, it's fine. We can _go out to eat_ whenever you want." She corrected.

"Cool." Kara squeaked, finally relaxing. All this talk about her job made her curious about Lena. What was it did the girl do? And suddenly, she thought of her conversation with Alex at the bar.

She wondered why her sister didn't trust the raven haired girl sitting across her. It was Lena, how could one not find her dark green eyes alluring. Then, her sister's words echoed in her head. " _I just don't think she says who she says she is."_

Before she could stop herself, Kara's mouth opened on its own. "You're not like a mob leader are you?"

"Excuse me?" Lena asked, looking up from the menu. (As if she had an appetite anyway.) She brought her coffee to her lips.

"Or like a murderer?"

Lena choked on the hot liquid. "Can I ask how you've made these conclusions about me?" The green eyed girl asked, after she recovered.

Realisation dawned on Kara's face on how rude she was being by prying into Lena's profession. "Oh, Lena I— I'm so sorry."

Lena let out a light laugh, "it's okay Kara, really. But, what's gotten you so interested in what I do?"

"It's just, my sister's work stuff."

"Work stuff?" Lena asked, growing all the more curious. It was like being left out of an inside joke. Although, it seemed as though she wasn't the only one who didn't get the joke either.

"I don't know much about what she does, all she says it's that it's similar to the FBI." Kara recited the words like a prayer.

"I see." Lena said shortly, "well if it puts your mind at ease, I am in fact, a notorious mobster." Lena said with a straight face.

Kara blinked twice, feeling dumbfounded before chuckling nervously at Lena's dark humour, "I'm sorry, I asked." Kara laughed at herself, relieved as Lena joined in on the laughter.

"It's fine, Kara." Lena assured, "let's just say, I travel a lot." Lena settled on.

"A travel journalist?"

"Not quite." Lena paused, "I'm just living life I guess. I love seeing history being made and changed."

Kara nodded thoughtfully, half out of admiration and half out of curiosity.

"What can I get for you ladies today?" A waitress approached their table, pen and notepad ready in her hands.

Lena gestured her hand for Kara to order first. "I'll have the…"

* * *

Lena entered her apartment, now furnished with monochrome coloured furniture. After a nice coffee which turned into a little brunch with Kara, Lena actually felt quite tired.

She realised it must have been the lack of feeding. Her eyes were darker than usual, and her pale skin didn't have its usual glow, as it appeared more translucent.

The door of her apartment quietly clicked shut. Out of instinct, Lena sped to the intruder and pinned them against the wall. Her hand clamped around their throat, but not forceful enough to cut off their air supply.

"Sam?!" Lena shouted, before exhaling a relieved sigh. "Jesus Christ, have you heard of knocking?" She let go of her friend's throat. "How'd you even get into the building?" Lena asked, frustrated at her friend.

"The doorman and I go way back." Sam groaned, as she rubbed her neck.

"Oh, Sam I'm so sorry." Lena apologised, knowing that she hurt her friend.

Sam shook her head, "don't apologise, it was my stupid mistake." She took a look around the apartment. "Cleaned up well."

Lena looked at her space with her. It was like stepping into a black and white movie. Not one speck of colour was in place as the furniture and decor were either, white or black.

"It's okay, I guess." Lena mumbled, not really expecting much of it. "What are you doing here?"

The human shrugged her shoulders, "I finished my last meeting with HR and I wanted to check in on you."

Lena knew what that meant. What she meant was _how was your date with Kara?_

"We just had brunch." Lena said vaguely. Oh, but it meant so much more to the vampire.

It was special, and with every passing hour, Lena only wanted to stay with Kara longer. Cling onto her, and listen to her rambling. Latch onto her and watch her fidget with her glasses once more. But she would never admit that to Sam.

"Right." Sam drawled out, not wanting to pry since she walked in unannounced. "I caught up with Alex today."

Lena perked up at the name, "did you?" She asked, as she didn't realise the two were as close.

"Yeah, we went to highschool together so it wasn't weird or anything." Sam explained. "She's hurt."

Lena frowned, "like, emotionally?"

"No, she has bruises all around." Sam said, "part of the job. She said there was another death in the city. Mountain lion."

Lena's frown increased, "that can't be a coincidence." She mumbled to herself. "What happened in Midvale ten years ago?"

Sam's brows rose a little, as she pieced half of the puzzle together. All of it sounded familiar to her now. "Mountain lion." She whispered.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Lena asked, and Sam nodded.

"But it's happened every ten years? It's only been a year since the last killings in Metropolis."

"We don't know that." Lena said quickly, her suspicion rose, but she kept to herself. But she knew deep down, she was right.

"I'll look for the trends. I can get newspaper clippings, old articles…" Sam's voice seemed to fade out, as Lena pieced the other half of the puzzle herself.

She knew, that Alex Danvers was most certainly a vampire hunter.

She knew, that mountain lion attacks were not the cause of death.

She knew, that no mountain lion would leave their victims drained of blood, and their corpses scattered so carelessly.

She knew, it wasn't a coincidence that the killings began again upon her arrival.

She knew, it was her brother Lex.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: 'Warnings And Suspicions'**

"I'M SORRY, YOUR _BROTHER_ Lex, is in National City as we speak?" Sam asked incredulously.

Lena nodded slowly, her hands remained in its pistol position, her two index fingers placed on her chin, as she thought hard. "You're not safe with me." She concluded, before she stood up and paced to her room.

"Oh no, you're not pushing me away again Lena." Sam said, following her close behind.

"I'm not pushing you away, Sam." The vampire stated, before retrieving a suitcase from under her bed. "Although, I may have to spend less time with you and Ruby."

Sam watched and followed as Lena brought the case to her kitchen counter, before opening it.

"Whoa." Sam whispered, leaning into the suitcase to take a better look, while Lena stood back and crossed her arms. "Are they—?"

"Yes. Wooden stakes. Vervain."

"Vervain?" Sam asked, as she took out one of the viles that held a yellow liquid.

"In layman's words, it's our garlic." Lena explained. "It's everything you need to protect yourself. Lex being here, just means a bunch of his minions are roaming and I won't forgive myself if anything happened to you or Ruby. Not when I can do something about it." Lena shut the suitcase. "It's yours."

Sam shook her head, "how the hell am I supposed to wield a wooden stake against a vampire with super speed and strength? I'm just a CEO."

Lena's steely green eyes bore into Sam's."You're _the_ CEO and I'm going to train you."

"And Alex?" Sam asked.

"This is our vantage point. We don't know what the DEO knows, but we could be one step ahead of them for all I know."

Sam furrowed her brows, "wait. Lex is the big bad guy here. An enemy of the enemy is a friend, right?"

Lena sighed. "It's not easy for me to forge an alliance, let alone with vampire hunters. Growing up, I've learnt it's just you against the world."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Have you ever compelled me?" She asked out loud, questioning Lena's trust in her. She didn't know why it mattered to her a lot. She just wanted to help.

"No." Lena said firmly, confirming her trust for Sam. "The first and last time was the night we met." Lena pointed to the suitcase, "taking doses of vervain would stop any compulsion and your blood will taste like acid to any vampire."

"Well, what about you?"

Lena shrugged, "what about me?"

"Well, how will you feed? How will you protect yourself?" Sam mothered the vampire. A trait the three thousand year old has grown fond of.

Lena let out a short laugh. "You do realise I'm a three thousand year old vampire, right? That's three thousand years of developing speed and strength. Not to mention tactics. Mother always said, I was only ever good at chess."

"And your vegan diet?" Sam deadpanned. "Doesn't animal blood render your full strength?"

"That it does. I guess it's time for me to get off the, 'vegan diet' as you put it." Lena looked at the clock, noticing that it was almost fifteen past three. "We should go pick up Rubes."

Back at CatCo, Kara found herself ambushed by Alex at her (now decorated) office, just as she was about to leave for the night.

"Kara, we need to talk."

The blonde looked up from her laptop, surprised that her sister had paid her a visit. "Alex, what's wrong?" She asked, as she watched her sister closed her office door.

"Why on _earth_ would you go on a date with Lena Luthor?!" Alex asked, her hands at her hips.

Kara was taken aback at the question. First of all, it wasn't a date. Second of all, who the _hell_ does her sister think she is?

"Excuse me?" Kara asked, her eyes narrowing as she stood up. She wondered how she found out. _Winn._ She thought.

"I've heard—"

The reporter put her hand up to stop her sister from talking. "No, I don't want to hear it, Alex." Kara said sternly, as she stood up. "Yes, Lena and I went out for _brunch_. It wasn't a _date_. Even if it was, why are you _so_ adamant about Lena being a _bad person_?"

She walked around her table to get closer to her sister. It was in fact, quite spontaneous for her to express so much anger and defense for a girl she barely knew. It surprised her, but it also felt right.

"You walk around acting like you can boss people around because you wave some unknown, shiny badge. You think I have the same views as you, but I don't! It's not fair for you to tell me what I can or can't do with whomever I want, without giving me an explanation. So please, enlighten me Alex." Kara leaned against her desk, waiting for her sister to give her answers.

Alex inhaled through her nose, taking in the words. She knew Kara was right. And it was protocol that no one could know of the existence of the DEO. It placed her in the middle, between choosing her job, over her sister's safety.

"I can't tell you anything." Alex admitted softly, Kara scoffing at the words, not surprised at them at all. "But Kara, _please_ I'm _begging_ you. Stay away from her. She's dangerous."

Kara folded her arms across her chest, remaining silent. She too, was in the middle between trusting her sister and giving a chance at her friendship with Lena. Not wanting to fight any further, Kara walked over to her door and opened it. Alex took it as her cue to leave. And she did.

The reporter's curiosity grew about Lena, now that she was left alone. Who was she? Why is she so dangerous? What is it about her that has Alex on edge? Alex telling her to stay away, only seemed to make Kara want to spend more time with the girl.

But it didn't make her as blind as a bat. She'd hear her sister out of course but, what is there to hear if Alex couldn't tell her anything? Kara wasn't naive, but now rather curious. Perhaps a bit suspicious.

Having little to know about the girl, Kara decided to just ask Lena. What harm would that do? But then again, what if Lena was someone who prioritised their privacy?

Someone who had enough on their plate, and having Kara probe questions at her would just make her look like an interrogating asshole.

Or maybe Lena _was_ some notorious mob leader, or a murderer or—

"Stupid." Kara muttered to herself, stopping her scenarios from growing. She then decided on the next best thing.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, Sam. I was wondering if you're free right now?" Kara asked, biting her nails.

Sam and Lena were back at Sam's after picking Ruby up from school. Sam decided to make them dinner before Lena would officially hunt for the first time in years. Sam put her hand over the microphone. "Lena." She hissed, before Lena popped her head out of the kitchen. "It's Kara."

Of course Lena knew it was Kara. She recognised her voice from the kitchen, but decided not to listen in on their conversation.

" _Or later. I uh, hello?"_ Lena pointed at the phone (okay, one last eavesdrop), and Sam brought it back up to her ear.

"Yeah, I'm free. What's up, Little Danvers?"

" _I was wondering if you'd have me over for dinner? Just to talk."_

"Something Alex can't give you advice on, huh?" Sam asked all too knowingly. When they were in high school, Alex got too awkward giving Kara the period talk, so Sam took the reins. Since then, Kara sought to Sam for help Alex couldn't provide.

" _Yeah, rough night. It's alright, right?"_

Sam looked back at the kitchen, where Lena was cutting mushrooms while Ruby searched the fridge. "Of course. I'll see you in an hour."

Sam hung up the phone, and sighed. "It looks like we'll be cooking for one more."

Lena stopped cutting the mushrooms, "I should go."

"No, Lena. Stay." Sam offered, but Lena was already wiping her hands on the tea towel.

"She doesn't know I'm here—"

"She's Kara Danvers. She's not going to kick you out of my house." Sam rolled her eyes. "Now, chop those mushrooms." Sam said, before taking the suitcase and hauling it upstairs to her room.

An hour later has passed, and dinner was being plated. Ruby was in her room doing homework, while Sam showered.

Lena remained in the kitchen, plating up their dinner for the night. Chicken and mushroom risotto. The doorbell rang and Lena sped to the door. She smoothed her hair and wiped her hands on the tea towel hanging over her shoulder. She opened the door.

"Lena." Kara said with surprise, her heart rate picking up.

"Kara." Lena said, opening the door wider for her to enter. "I'm sorry to have surprised you."

"No, no don't apologise." Kara gushed, waving her hands and chuckling awkwardly. _Alex is going to kill me._ "I just didn't know you'd be here." She said, walking into the house.

"I told Sam I could leave but she wasn't having it." The vampire let out a small laugh, closing the door.

Kara nodded slowly. How _did_ Sam and Lena know each other? Were they— "How _do_ you know Sam?" The human asked, turning to face Lena who had her hands out for Kara's coat.

The reporter shrugged it off, before handing it to Lena with a small 'thank you.' She didn't like this feeling. Suspicion. She didn't know how to act towards Lena because of it.

"Sam and I knew each other when I visited National City a few years ago."

"What for?"

"Work."

"Huh."

Lena offered an awkward smile. She didn't think Kara would take her presence so badly. "I uh, hope you like chicken and mushroom."

Kara smiled slightly, "one of the best food combinations, _ever._ "

"Right?" Lena asked, smiling as the two made their way into the dining room. "Sam's just washing up and Ruby's in her room. I can call them if you want?" Lena offered, sensing that Kara didn't want her around at all for whatever reason. She tried not to think about how that stung her a bit.

"It's okay. Who am I to deny one of personal hygiene and education?" Kara asked. The blonde figured it was time for her to get some answers, and from the source itself. Lena Luthor.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: 'Awkward Family Dinners'**

THE TWO SAT ON THE COUCH, wine glasses in their hands while they waited for Sam. Ruby popped in to say hi, before retreating back to her room to finish up on an assignment.

"What's your favourite colour?" Kara asked, swirling the wine glass.

"Blue." Lena responded with a small shrug.

"Favourite movie?"

"Schindler's List. Kara, why are you so curious about me?" Lena asked after fifteen minutes of the random 'let's play twenty one questions' ambush. (Halfway throughout the game, it was just Kara asking her questions.)

"I just, want to know more about you." It was true. Kara found that with each passing answer Lena provided, she wanted to know more. She wanted to know every inch of Lena's thoughts and memories, finding the girl all the more alluring. "What about your family? Do you have siblings?"

At that, Lena tensed and Kara noticed. The blonde immediately felt guilty, but before she could utter an apology, Lena stood up. "Sam's finished."

Kara furrowed her brows, and as if on cue, the woman of the household rounded the corner. "Hey, Kara!" The brunette smiled, with her arms outstretched for a hug.

"Sam." Kara breathed out, as she hugged her friend. She looked over her shoulder to see Lena now in the kitchen, bringing the dishes to the table.

"Ruby! Come out!" She shouted, "sorry, she's almost in her teens so, her room is my 'no go zone.' So, what's got you running into my arms?" Sam asked.

"Uh," Kara side glanced to the answer to the question, who was staring back at her with emerald eyes. "Boy problems." She lied, watching Lena's face remain stoic.

The vampire heard her heart skip a beat. She was lying.

"Not Mon El again." Sam groaned. "I could have sworn he was over you."

Kara laughed nervously, "apparently not. Hey, kiddo. How's the assignment holding up?" The girl asked Ruby, who emerged from her room.

"It's the worst." Ruby sighed.

"Tell me about it." Kara chuckled. "I kinda liked high school though." She said, as the three of them joined Lena at the table.

"Maybe, I can get Lena to do my assignment for me again." Ruby said cheekily, sitting next to her mother at the table.

Lena took a seat on Sam's right. "I don't think so, Rubes." The vampire said playfully, as Kara sat next to her.

"Thanks for cooking dinner, Lena." Sam said with a smile, squeezing Lena's hand. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Anytime, Sam." Lena smiled.

"You made this?" Kara asked, "wow, I didn't know you cooked."

Lena shrugged, "all in a day's work."

"So, Mike. Did he ask you out again?" Ruby asked. Yes, Ruby was aware of Kara's love life. Part of the 'goss' the preteen now craves.

"N—no." Kara stuttered, "it's just, I don't know he's just _there._ " The girl scooped some risotto in her mouth so she'd have an excuse for not talking.

"There?" Sam repeated Kara's choice of words, with an arched brow. "Like he's annoying by constantly being there?"

"I guess so." Kara said with her mouthful. "This is really good." She mumbled to Lena, giving her a thumbs up.

Lena couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you, Kara. Perhaps you should avoid Mon El for a while." She added a piece of advice, she knew the girl didn't really need.

Kara swallowed her mouthful, "yeah, I—" The human sighed defeatedly, whilst fidgeting with her glasses. "I'm not here because of Mon El. He's a great friend."

Sam and Lena both looked confused, whereas Ruby looked a little bummed. "Well, why are you here?"

Kara eyes side glanced to the woman sitting next to her. "My sister." Okay, that was half the truth as to why she was here. "It doesn't matter, it can wait. Enough about me." The girl chuckled, waving her hand about. "Ruby, how was school?" She addressed the girl sitting across from her.

Sam and Lena shared a look, before letting the topic go and continued with their meal.

Conclusively, dinner went surprisingly well between the four. Ruby left the table early, leaving the three woman to chat. Despite the tension earlier between Lena and Kara, it seemed to have dissipated.

It was different to have more than just Sam to converse with for Lena. Having simple _company_ was heart warming for the vampire, to say the least. As pathetic as it sounds, but Lena felt she had actual _friends_ for the first time in centuries. Even if it was only with two people.

"Well these dishes won't clean themselves." Sam said, standing up to gather the dishes.

"Oh, we'll help you." Kara said standing up as well, and Lena followed suit.

"Thank you, guys. This was really nice. We should do it again." Sam said contently.

"Of course! Whenever you want us over, we'll come by." Lena offered, as she knew her friend was usually too busy for social outings.

Sam reached for a dish when her sleeve rolled up.

"Sam, what happened?" Kara asked looking at her wrist. A fresh scar remained which resembled a bite mark branded her skin.

"Rubes and I went to a dog park the other day." Sam said, waving her arm around. "I guess they don't like it when you dangle a treat too high for their liking." She said sheepishly.

Kara let it go and Lena remained silent. "Let's clean." Sam said with enthusiasm.

They gathered in the kitchen, all of them assigned with different tasks.

Kara was washing the dishes.

Lena was drying them.

Sam was putting them away.

Small chit chat was made, as the night grew to an end, and the girls worked in comfortable silence.

"Oh crap, is it already eleven thirty?" Sam asked aloud, as she read the analog clock. "Shit, I totally spaced. I got to go see if Ruby's in bed and not on her phone. You guys okay finishing up?"

"Not at all."

"It's fine." Both girl's said at the same time. Sam thanked them once more, before giving Lena a small wink as she went down the hallway.

Kara cleared her throat. "So."

"So." Lena mimicked, towel in one hand and a glass in another.

"A—are you and Sam like… together?"

Lena stopped wiping the glass. She didn't know wether to laugh… or to laugh harder. With the silence given, Kara assumed that it was a yes.

"Oh."

Lena snorted, suddenly remembering how to talk. "Kara, why would you think that?" The raven haired girl started giggling, the sound making Kara's stomach flutter.

"Well, you guys are like a married couple." Kara said, waving the sponge around, until soap flew everywhere. "You cooking dinner, you helping Ruby with school work, the hand squeezing." Kara listed, as Lena listened with an amused smirk. "It's just— oh shit!"

Throughout Kara's rant, the third glass slipped through her soapy hands and shattered onto the tiled floor.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I'll clean this up." Kara said, washing her hands of soap and drying them on a towel.

"No, I got it." Lena dismissed, as she was already crouching down to pick up the pieces with her bare hands.

"Lena, stop you'll hurt yourself!" Kara chastised, as she bent down to pull Lena's hands away.

In doing so, the glass piece that was already Lena's hand had managed to pierce through the vampire's skin. Wide eyed at the sudden injury, Kara cursed herself. "Oh no, Lena I'm _so_ sorry. I'll go get a—"

"Kara." Lena spoke sternly, her face neutral and stone cold as it was, when Kara brought up her family. "I'm fine." She said, as she stood up and Kara did the same.

"What? No, you're not. I saw the glass cut you, I—"

Lena exhaled slightly and showed her uninjured hand. "See?"

Kara narrowed her eyes at the girl's hand, before carefully cradling it in her own. And _god,_ did Lena love the way Kara's warmth in her touch seemed to have travelled through every cell in her body. "H—how did you—"

"I didn't get cut Kara," Lena stated, "but are you alright?" She asked, a diversion tactic that she often used to get the attention off of herself.

Kara looked up at Lena, not realising how close they were standing to one another. Her hand still holding onto Lena's gently, as if it'll evaporate into thin air.

"I'm fine." Kara mumbled, her blue eyes searching green. She was so close to Lena that she noticed the small scar on her brow bone for the first time.

And as for Lena, she too, saw the scar adorning Kara's forehead. A flaw that the vampire couldn't help but love.

"What's going on?" Sam's voice quickly broke the two girls apart, Kara jumping slightly.

"Nothing." Both girls said in unison.

"I accidentally broke a glass." Kara admitted, her fingers twiddled with themselves.

"Right." Sam stated, crossing through the kitchen, her eyes remained on Lena as she walked past with a knowing smile. She opened a cupboard to reveal a broom. "Well, since I'm working tomorrow and I'm dead," Sam snorted at the vampire pun, (to which Lena internally groaned at) "Lena, can you clean this and lock up on the way out?"

Lena nodded, "get some rest, Sam."

"Thanks, well; goodnight, Kara."

"Night." The blonde waved awkwardly at the girl.

"Lena." Sam nodded, a smirk still playing at her lips.

Lena just rolled her eyes, as they watched Sam retreat back down the hallway.

"See? Totally a married couple." Kara laughed, and Lena chuckled with her.

"We're just best friends." Lena said, swallowing at the use of the teenage jargon of 'best' before the word 'friend.' (She was definitely spending too much time with Ruby) The air went silent for a moment, while the girls cleaned up their mess. It wasn't awkward, more so comforting and domestic.

After a few moments, Lena decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry."

Kara looked up at her, as she placed the last dish into its rightful cabinet. "What for?"

"For not opening up." Lena admitted, almost shyly like a school girl admitting her crush. Her ebony hair now cascading her face.

"Oh, Lena." Kara sighed, her guilt now crushing her. "I can never ask for you to tell me things you're not comfortable with sharing."

"I just thought that friends told each other everything. And well, you're my friend." Lena said, a naive notion, yes, but in it a lie and a truth. Not revealing herself to Kara stung, as she knew she was no better than Alex for lying to her.

Kara let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry for prying."

"It's okay. I have a reporter as a friend. What more could I expect?" Lena joked, lightening up the mood.

The two exited the kitchen, before they grabbed their coats by the door. "Honestly, I'm just really confused."

"About?" Lena asked, as she closed the door behind them, ensuring it was locked.

Kara huffed out a sigh. "My sister and… well, you."

"Me?" Lena asked, as they both strolled towards Kara's car; faces illuminated by the moon and streetlights.

"That's the reason I came to see Sam." The blonde admitted, "I was just so curious about you, I didn't know how to approach you so I thought, 'why not ask Lena's best friend?' And so I rocked up to her house, a bunch of questions in mind and then, _you_ opened the door."

Lena listened to Kara ramble. "And you know what happened?" Kara didn't wait for Lena to answer. "Those questions were thrown out the window."

They've reached her car, and Kara turned to face the vampire with complete awe. "I don't know, something about you Lena, is just so," she tried to search for the right words.

"Enigmatic? Badass? Totally, drop dead gorgeous?" Lena suggested playfully, and Kara slapped her on the shoulder.

"I was going to say captivating."

"I'll take that." Lena settled on, as Kara unlocked her car and Lena opened the door for her. "Goodnight, Kara." Lena bid, as she closed the door. "Text me when you get home?" She asked, when Kara rolled her window down.

Kara nodded as she put on her seatbelt. "Goodnight, Lena." The girl smiled, and Lena stepped away from the car and watched it drive off into the distance. Headlights now out of sight, the vampire sped to a nearby bar and waited in the shadows of an alley for her next meal.

Finally reaching her building, Kara sighed in exhaustion as she walked out of the elevator.

"Uh, where have you been?" Winn asked from the fridge, as Kara opened her apartment door.

The blonde jumped at his voice. "Winn!" She exclaimed, before peering over his shoulder to find her sister, Maggie, Lucy, James and Mon El seated in her living room.

"You missed game night, Little Danvers." Maggie said, lifting a beer to her lips.

"Oh my gosh, guys I'm so sorry." Kara said, placing her bag and keys down on the kitchen counter. Alex just remained silent, waiting for an answer for her absence.

"It's okay, Kara." Lucy spoke up, as Kara sat on the couch too.

"Yeah, Alex invited us anyway and we watched Justice League. Hope you don't mind." James explained.

"No no, of course I don't mind!" Kara rushed out, hoping it'll compensate for her flaking on them.

"Guess what though, I smashed Winn in Battleship. Twice." Mon El said, proudly as Winn pulled a face at him.

"Ahh, I knew you had it in you, Mike." Kara congratulated.

"Where were you, anyway?" Alex asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I was with Sam and Ruby." Kara half lied. She almost felt dirty, sick for not telling the full truth lately. But she hasn't gotten anything from her sister so, she felt it justified her actions. "I had dinner there, Ruby wanted me to help with her assignment and I lost track of time."

Alex nodded slowly, before turning her attention back to the rest of the group. "We should go." She said, and the group nodded.

Kara stood there with no objection. It was quite late and she was exhausted from the long day she's had. "Next week guys, I'll be here." Kara promised, as she hugged each of her friends goodbye before they exited her apartment.

Alex stayed behind last, taking in her little sister. She sighed, before pulling her into a tight hug. "I hate fighting with you."

"Me too." Kara mumbled into her sister's shoulder.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything." Alex swore. Kara nodded, holding that her sister will stay true to her words. "You okay, kiddo?" Alex asked, pulling away and Kara nodded once more.

"Just tired." The younger sister responded. Alex nodded at the response and put on her leather jacket.

"Oh, before I forget. Peace offering." Alex handed her a small box of tea.

Kara raised a brow. "We should fight more often." She said cheekily, "thanks Alex." She read the flavour.

"Vervain?" Kara asked confused. "New flavour?"

"One of my favourites. Alright, I'm off. Goodnight, Kara."

"Night, Alex. Get home safely." Kara yawned, before closing the apartment door behind her sister.

 **Kara [12:02]:** Home now :)

 **Lena [12:16]:** Glad to hear. Sleep tight, Kara.

 **Kara [12:17]:** Goodnight, Lena

 **Lena [12:17]: ❤**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE: 'Magic'**

SOON, OUTINGS WITH KARA became a regular instance. Every week on Thursday afternoons, Lena would show up at Kara's workplace and the two would go out for lunch. During their lunch dates, Lena would try to open up to Kara without being too vague or too revealing.

Sam and Lena begun training, opting to train during later hours after Sam finished working at least four times a week.

And every fortnight, the three would have dinner at Sam's on Saturday's; since Alex made it abundantly clear that Game Nights were a, 'strict tradition.'

" _What the hell is this, Danvers?"_ Snapper barked, waving a folder with an evident report inside.

Lena heard Snapper from inside the elevator, her hands clutched onto the strap of her bag a little tighter at the man's outburst.

" _It's the report you wanted on—"_

" _I know what it is, and what it isn't."_ Snapper cut the girl off.

The elevator dinged at the seventeenth floor.

" _What it is, is a biased load of trash. What it isn't, is a professional report."_ He said, tossing it into the trash can nearby.

Lena's heels clicked against the tiled floors, as she made her way to the research department.

Kara averted her gaze to the floor. "Where are your sources?" Snapper demanded, "one mistake, Danvers, one misheard quote or biased tone and we might as well give The Daily Planet all media coverage."

"That's no way to talk to a lady."

Snapper looked up, and Kara spun around so fast she thought she'd topple over.

Kara's lips curled upwards at the sight of Lena Luthor standing in the doorway, green eyes narrowed and fuming. Green eyes that looked lighter than any other day Kara saw them. Lena exerted authority as if she were Cat Grant herself.

"And who are you?" The man asked, tipping his glasses down his nose a bit to take a better look at Lena.

"Lena Luthor." The vampire replied coolly, "not that you care." She stated the obvious.

"I don't." Snapper deadpanned, less than interested in the woman standing before him.

"Good, then after this you'll never have to see me again." Lena said.

"Lena, it's okay." The reporter spoke from behind, but Lena ignored her anyway. No one spoke to Kara like that. Least of all, a judgmental asshat.

Kara stood behind Lena awkwardly, not knowing what to do about the growing tension between her boss and her friend.

The vampire strode up to Snapper, keeping her hypnotic forest green eyes on his."You're going to apologise to Kara, _read_ her drafts and _mentor_ her like you should be. Everytime she makes a mistake, you _will_ be polite and teach her right from wrong. Got it?"

Lena ended her compulsion, as she released her gaze from Snapper's. He slowly walked up to Kara, a solemn expression written over his face.

"Kara, I'm sorry for being such a horrible boss to you." Snapper apologised. Kara's hand flew to her chest at the sudden apology, as if to ask _you're talking to me?_ She was completely shocked by the abrupt change in his behaviour. "From now on, I'll guide you to make sure you be the best reporter there is, in National City."

"Mr Carr, t—that's okay." Kara spluttered, she looked at Lena for guidance, like a child asking their mother's permission to accept candy from a stranger.

Lena shrugged her shoulders in response, "I think you should accept that apology." She said, winking playfully.

Kara let out a nervous laugh, "right. Snapper. Apology. Best reporter." She spoke like a robot, piecing this moment together.

The blonde cleared her throat, "Thank you, Mr Carr. I accept and appreciate your apology." She said with a firm businesslike nod.

Snapper smiled, _actually smiled,_ and clapped his hands together. "Excellent!" He said, before fishing the folder out of the trash. "I'll give you feedback by tomorrow afternoon, if you could _please_ find some appropriate sources this time." He said, before sitting at his desk.

His disdain only grew when he realised Kara was still standing there with a lingering Lena. "Well? I did say tomorrow afternoon." He snapped.

As if broken by a trance, Kara jumped slightly. "Right, sorry." She said awkwardly. "Lena?"

"Hmm?" The raven haired girl hummed.

"We should—"

"Right, got it." Lena mumbled to herself, before following Kara out the door.

"Can you believe that?!" Kara asked, skipping ahead of Lena as they exited the building.

"Well, he definitely isn't one of my favourite people." Lena mumbled.

"How'd you do that?" Kara asked, whipping around to face Lena.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice even.

"Snapper never, and I mean _never_ , apologises to anyone." Kara said, her arms swaying back and forth in a 'x' motion.

"Magic." Lena replied, hoping their little banter would cover it up as an excuse.

"You can say that again. One minute he was so… nice. And the next he's back to his usual self."

Compulsion only worked for whatever a vampire wanted a human to do. Lena couldn't change Carr's personality though. If she could, she would. She's a vampire, not a saint.

Kara continued, "but it was nice that he apologised. Something he wouldn't have done if you didn't intervene. Thank you."

"Anytime." Lena smiled at the girl, who adjusted her glasses slightly.

"Are you wearing contacts?" She asked, staring deeply into Lena's eyes, oceanic eyes going back and forth.

Lena shifted a bit, as she averted her gaze to the busy sidewalk ahead. "No, that's my natural eye colour." She half lied.

Kara's brows furrowed, "huh. I could have sworn that they were darker than before."

"Shall we?" Lena asked, gesturing for Kara to lead the way and changing the subject.

Kara smiled as they began walking, "I was thinking we should go to my place? And order pizza?"

Lena's brows shot up, "you do realise this is an hour lunch break, right?" asked she, who was only teasing. She was afraid they may exceed their hour together and jeopardies the girl's job.

Kara's smile dropped, and Lena was quick to stop it from falling any further. "But," she spoke, and Kara perked up. "I think we better get to yours now, if we want to make it in time. Oh, and order now."

Kara's apartment was quite close to the CatCo Worldwide Media building, and Lena's worry about the time evolved to anticipation and excitement. She was going to Kara's _apartment_ for the first time.

Simultaneously on the phone with the nearby pizza parlour, Kara lead the way until they reached her building after a ten minute walk.

"Yep, oh and garlic bread!" Kara said in a rush, "you want garlic bread, right?" She said in a hushed tone, covering the mic and Lena just nodded. She hung up the phone and wiggled her brows once they've arrived at her apartment. "Welcome to mi casa."

The door opened, and Lena took in all that was Kara. It was a drastic contrast between Lena's apartment. There were colours, everywhere as opposed to dull black and white.

A turquoise coloured fridge, a light blue kitchen counter, a warm brown coloured dining table.

Everything was warm and bright and _so, so_ Kara. Her eyes travelled to the shelves of books then, to the shelves of photos.

In them, were mostly photos of Kara and Alex. Arms slung over one another's shoulders, smiling brightly at the camera in their youth.

Another with them dressed for Halloween, Kara pulling a silly face in a Supergirl costume, which made Lena's heart swell.

A group photo of Kara's friends that Lena met at the Alien Bar.

More with two older figures and Alex, Lena assumed were her adoptive parents.

There was a photo. Only a different couple, with a much younger Kara, with no glasses and a front fringe. Next to her were a woman and a man, who Kara shared the same features with. Her parents.

"I was thirteen." Kara spoke up from behind Lena, the vampire almost jumping at the sound of her voice. "When they died. They were always so happy."

Lena gave the blonde a small, sad smile. "I see where you get your happiness from." And Kara chuckled at that. "They're beautiful. Just like their daughter, and they'd be so proud."

Kara let out a shaky sigh, and before Lena could blink, the blonde engulfed her into a tight hug. "Thank you." Kara murmured against Lena's chest.

The vampire stroked blonde locks soothingly. Lena's vampiristic hearing were of use when she heard the pizza man come out of the elevator. "Pizza's here any minute now." Lena said, hoping that food would lighten up the mood and it did.

The doorbell rang, and Kara went to open the door to pay the pizza guy. "Hope you like peri peri." Kara said, holding the box in one hand, a bottle of coke in another and the garlic bread safely tucked underneath her arm.

Lena sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how you stay so fit considering your diet."

"Good genes." Kara shrugged.

They both sat on the couch, talking about their days and planned to go and see Ruby's play together with Sam.

Seven slices of pizza, (on Kara's end, Lena only managed to eat two without feeling guilty) six slices of garlic bread and three coke refills later, the two sat in comfortable silence, as they digested their meal.

The silence grew heavy and the next thing Lena knew she was talking about her family.

"I had a brother." Kara's head snapped up at Lena's confession.

"Lena, you don't have to to tell me anything about your family."

"I want to." She did. She wanted to be more honest to Kara. Lying to her friend just gets harder and harder with each passing day. "His name was Lex."

"Oh Lena, I know he's looking down on you."

Lena let out a short laugh, almost maniacally. "Kara, he's alive. He's just, dead to me."

"Oh." The reporter said, unsure of what to say.

"Is that morbid of me to say?" Lena asked. A part of her felt like it was. After all Lex _was_ her brother. He _was_ good. He _was_ kind.

Kara inhaled slightly to think of what to say. "I think, you have a very good reason to think of him that way. I _know_ you Lena." Lena felt her guilt grow. "You're a good person. And when you're ready, and when the time I right, you'll forgive him. You are not your brother."

 _Am I?_ Lena wanted to ask. She's killed before. She's a _vampire_. She's exactly like her brother.

"I think our hour is almost up." Lena said, "we should head back, don't want Snapper firing you." Lena joked.

They quickly cleaned up their mess, before exiting the apartment.

They strolled the busy streets of National City together.

"Hey, Little Danvers!" A voice was called from across the road and there stood Maggie Sawyer, attired in her NCPD jacket and badge. "Lena, if I remember correctly." Maggie said with her brow arched.

"Hello, Maggie." Lena greeted. "What's happened?" She asked, nudging to the crime scene and Lena can see Kara quickly flipping out her notepad.

"Robbery. Same old, same old." Maggie shrugged. "What's happening here?" The detective asked, eyes flickering between the two.

"Uh— we just got lunch. Heading back to CatCo now." Kara said chuckling nervously, "anyway, Detective Sawyer. Can you give a quote on the valuables stolen?"

Maggie furrowed her brows and looked at the institution behind her, a set of blue and green eyes following her gaze. "Kara, it's a bank." She deadpanned.

"Right." The blonde laughed.

"Lunch, huh?" Maggie asked. "Does your sister know about this?"

Kara's eyes widened. Before Lena could ask why it was a problem, the reporter's hand latched onto her arm to steer her away. "It was nice talking to you Mags! See you tomorrow night." Kara waved, and the detective just shook her head with a smile.

"What was that all about?" Lena asked. "Does your sister not like me?" _Of course,_ she knew Alex didn't like her. They waited on the sidewalk to cross the busy road.

"No, no. She just uh," Kara scratched her head in thinking. The road was clear and they walked.

" _Kara."_

The girl in question sighed, "I don't know what she has against you, honestly."

Lena nodded, choosing not to pry any further. Just ask the two were halfway crossed the road, an incoming truck swerved uncontrollably. Right. Towards. Kara.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: 'What Are You?'**

"KARA!" LENA SHOUTED. The blonde, frozen in fear, braced herself for the impact which never came.

She opened her eyes and she was safely in Lena's arms, on the other side of the road. The truck screeched into a stop as it rammed into an electrical pole, it's hood now smoking.

"Wait here." Lena instructed Kara who was still in shock. Lena opened the truck door and approached the truck driver.

"Are you alright?" Lena asked. The man groaned in pain.

"I—I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I couldn't stop." Lena felt chills run down her back. He'd been compelled. "I saw you. You were so fast." He mumbled, eyes tightly shut as he clutched onto his arm.

"Open your eyes." Lena looked into his brown eyes intensely, "forget what you saw. If anyone asks, I pushed my friend out of the way just in time."

The man nodded in obligation, before Lena unbuckled his seatbelt. She dug into his pocket and found his wallet. "Okay, Allen. I want you to keep your arm in a ninety degree angle. Can you do that for me?"

The man nodded and adjusted the position of his arm, hissing in pain.

Lena got out of the truck. "Kara, call nine one one." The girl was heaving in shock, and Lena grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay. Breathe with me." Lena placed Kara's hand on her chest, "can you feel my chest rising and falling? Can you match it for me?" Slowly, Kara's short breathes slowly led down evenly. "That's it." Lena murmured.

"What the hell happened!?" Maggie appeared at the scene, presumably being radioed about the incident and being close by, she managed to get here before the rest of her team. "I'm going to need an ambulance at the corner of Oxford." She radioed.

The detective placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Check on her, I'm going to the driver." Maggie instructed Lena, as she jogged up to the truck.

"Lena?"

"What is it, Kara?" Lena asked, eyes concerned.

"What are you?"

"Hey, Kara?" Maggie spoke softly from behind Lena. Sirens of the ambulance grew closer until they finally arrived at the scene. "I'm going to need you to come with the ambulance to check on your vitals."

"I'm fine." Kara mumbled.

"It's protocol." Maggie said shortly, and Kara sighed and followed the detective. Lena lingered behind, objecting (compelling) the need for a check up.

Soon after Kara was done, she stood up, ready to leave. "Kara. I need you to go to the hospital to check on any internal or external injuries."

"Maggie, I'm fine."

"You're lucky it's optional." Maggie sighed, already foreseeing Alex's lecture for letting Kara off. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kara nodded. "Need me to take you home?" Maggie offered.

"Lena will take me home." Kara said, more like a demand.

The vampire blinked twice. "Sure."

"I'm going to have to tell your sister about this, okay? And if you feel any headaches or body pains, go straight to the doctor."

Kara nodded, "I'll see you later Maggie. Thank you."

Maggie gave the girl a small smile, before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Text me when you're home, kiddo. And call Alex." Maggie told the blonde, as she walked in the opposite direction with Lena.

The walk was silent. No longer a comfortable silence, but rather filled with tension. And Lena hated every minute of it. Awareness was on high alert whenever a car would zoom by. Lena stayed close to Kara just to be safe, until the next thing the they knew, the pair was standing in Kara's apartment.

Lena stayed by the door, while Kara paced back and forth, Lena practically hearing all her thoughts.

"Thank you." The girl said finally to Lena's surprise.

"What for?"

"For saving my life." Kara explained. "But, how you did it. That was— it's not possible."

Lena evened out her breathing. "Kara, we were right near the curb." She said slowly.

Kara's screwed her eyes shut briefly and held up her hand to stop Lena from her attempted lies. "No." She spoke sternly, her frustration of Alex lying now projected to Lena. "We weren't. We were halfway crossed the road. And, I closed my eyes for a second and we were on the other side."

Lena stayed silent, her green eyes focused on Kara's burning blue ones. "That night at Sam's? You cut your hand and it didn't bleed. You healed in a matter of seconds. The 'magic' thing you did to Snapper and your eyes changing colour. And the— the creepy thing you do when you know Sam's finished showering or that the pizza will arrive."

Kara sighed, "please, Lena please. Don't lie to me like my sister has been." The girl took a step closer to the vampire. "I don't know who to trust anymore." They were standing closer now, just like the night when they were in Sam's kitchen. "Please tell me, what are you?"

Lena exhaled through her nose, her green eyes almost stinging from the tears that threatened to fall.

Kara didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this. She should have never met Kara in the first place. But it seemed like fate, that after three thousand years of running, it led Lena to Kara. That within those years, Kara was left an orphan at the hands of her brother.

And her brother. Lex. He was behind the accident. Lena was sure of it. The vampire knew that Kara knew too much, and with Lex targeting her, it was asking for the girl's death.

So she made a choice.

"You're right." Lena whispered.

Kara took a step back, blinking at the confession as if she thought she was crazy all along and Lena would tell her she was wrong. "What?"

"You're right." Lena repeated herself, louder this time. "I healed within a matter of seconds. I can hear from miles away to know if the pizza guy is coming. I move incredibly fast, it's inhumane."

Lena cascaded her hair around her face. "I've lived three thousand years and counting, I—"

"You what?" Kara asked softly.

"I live off blood." Lena said, looking up to see Kara's reaction.

A slight jump of the heartbeat and gasp was heard. Fear. Lena thought. "And I can compel."

"What—?"

Lena cupped Kara's face with her hands, locking her eyes onto Kara's. She played with the girls blonde locks that she's grown to love and recognise and moved it out of her face. Lena smiled slightly, almost sadly, before she leaned in. The vampire placed a chaste kiss upon the girl's lips.

Kara, slightly surprised, didn't realise how much she actually wanted this. Perhaps the lack of relationships and experience, amounted to Kara's desperation and want. Or perhaps unknown feelings she's felt for Lena are finally being recognised, and this kiss confirmed that theory.

For Lena, every nerve on her body was ignited by the spark that was, Kara. She was warm, and loving and kissing her. A monster. A monster who lied to her, and was acting upon feelings of love and adoration that festered into selfishness in this very moment.

A selfish, loving monster, she was. Lena pulled back abruptly, and feelings of warm love turned into cold betrayal.

"You're going to forget the kiss and everything I just told you." Kara's eyes became hooded in a trance. "Just know that it's for your own protection. You won't remember how I saved you today. I pushed you out of the way just in time." Lena let out a shaky breath. "All you'll remember is that I took you home safely and I left after calming you down. Now call Alex."

Lena left the building in a whoosh, leaving Kara standing alone in her apartment. She blinked as she took in her surroundings before she made a call to her sister.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: 'Training And Betrayal'**

"AGAIN." LENA INSTRUCTED, to Sam's limp body on the ground, as the girl groaned in pain and frustration.

"Ugh, what tampon do you have up your ass?" Sam asked, as she stood up and rubbed her sore back.

"Joke's on you. I don't get my periods since I can't have kids." Lena said smugly.

Sam gave Lena a tight lipped smile, before she readied her stance, a baton in hand to substitute a stake. "Very funny." She said sarcastically. "Ready to get your ass kicked, Luthor?"

Lena rose her eyebrow at her, "if I recall—"

Sam ran towards Lena, screaming as she charged at her. Lena sped out of her way, and pinned Sam to the ground with her hands behind her back, baton jabbed between her shoulders.

"Did I not tell you to not be so dramatic and scream to announce your advance?"

Sam struggled under Lena's hold against her. "Okay John Cena, I get it." Lena let her grip go, helping Sam up with an outstretched hand. "You said no super speed." Sam said with a little frown, as she got up.

"True, but you have to be prepared," Lena chastised, turning her back on Sam. "I'm sorry, I sped but—"

Sam kicked Lena's knees, until the vampire was on them. She put her in a choke hold from behind so the vampire won't get away, then mocked a stab to the heart with the baton.

"Ha!" Sam said victoriously. "Take that."

"Taking it." Lena said with defeat and a sly smile. "You've been training without me."

"I mean, I got to be prepared if my trainer's busy with her new _girlfriend."_ Sam teased, letting go of Lena's throat and helped her up.

"Sam." Lena sighed, "We're just—"

"Friends." Sam finished the sentence with a smirk, which dropped quickly when she noticed Lena's mood drop. Lena's phone began ringing, and Sam caught Kara's name on display. The vampire quickly shut it off. "Oh no. Lena, what happened?"

Lena sighed. "You didn't hear yet? There was an accident."

Sam's eyes widened. "She's dead." She whispered.

"What? No! Sam, she's not _dead_ , she just called me!" Lena rolled her eyes as Sam sighed in relief. Sometimes she wondered how her friend was a CEO of her own company. "She figured it out."

Sam's jaw dropped. "She's one hell of a reporter." She mumbled, "she knows now?"

"I—" Lena paused, as she remembered everything for a brief moment. The confession, the kiss, the compulsion. "I compelled her to forget."

"Oh, Lena." Sam pulled her friend into a hug, knowing how much guilt Lena would feel. For lying to Kara for her safety, and now for taking her memories. Her right to know the answers to the questions she's been asking her whole life. "I'm so sorry."

Lena sniffled, and before the vampire knew it, her eyes were streaming tears and sniffles turned into sobs.

Sam rubbed her back soothingly, "everything's going to be okay." The human comforted. "When the time's right, she will know all that she needs to."

"I—I wanted to compel her to forget me." Lena confessed. "But I couldn't, because I—"

"Because what, honey?" Sam asked, softly.

Lena's heart skipped a beat. _Because what, Lena?_ She thought.

" _Because you love the humans, Lutessa? Don't be such a fool."_

"Because I'm selfish." Lena mumbled, another way to put it. "She's important to me." The vampire said, letting her hair fall around her face.

Sam smiled at Lena's implied confession of her feelings towards Kara. Whatever they may be. "She'll forgive you." The girl promised.

"I don't think it's that easy." Lena said with a shaky voice.

"She will. She's Kara Loralai Danvers, she's the most forgiving person I know. As long as the truth comes from you, she'll understand."

Lena mentally noted the advice. The truth must come from her. Not from anyone else. And sure as hell, not from Alex Danvers.

* * *

Kara's apartment door burst open, and in entered a bustling Alex and a calm Maggie. "Kara, oh my god." Alex hugged her sister, who was in the kitchen eating leftover pizza.

"Oh, god. Alex, I can't breathe." Kara gasped and her sister let her go. Kara chuckled, "nice to see you too."

"Are you feeling okay? Headaches? Pain? Oh man, I shouldn't have hugged you that tightly." Alex rushed out.

"Alex. I'm okay."

"Yeah, Danvers your sister is fine." Maggie scolded.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, "I didn't know you had an opinion." She bit out.

Maggie sighed, "she was just in shock," Kara's she's widened, as she shook her head no frantically to stop Maggie from talking,"but Lena handled it fine." Kara deflated.

"Lena?" Alex asked, now turning to face her younger sister. "What was she doing there?"

Kara brought the pizza up to her lips, but Alex snatched it out of her hands. "Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me." Alex said, as she bit into the pizza, much to Kara's offence. "What did I tell you about her?" Alex said with her mouthful. She sighed, as she was near the point of giving up against the blonde's stubbornness.

"She's not dangerous, Alex. She saved me today." Kara said rolling her eyes as she took her pizza slice back.

"Right. And how did she do that, exactly?" The redhead asked.

"She pushed me out of the way."

"Pushed you. Huh." Alex said, almost sounding bored and unsurprised.

"You should at least thank her! Your favourite sister is still alive."

"You're my only sister, doofus. But thanking her doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Maggie folded her arms, "really?" She asked. "Since when were you an almsgiver to Lena?"

"Again, an opinion?"

"Babe."

"You should have taken Kara for a check up." Alex seethed.

"She didn't want to!"

"It's protocol isn't it?"

"An optional one! And if you're so worried why don't you do it yourself? You have a med degree from working with the _DEO_."

Maggie brought her hands to her lips, the minute the three letters escaped her mouth.

Alex let out an exhale, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could handle scolding Kara for one night was one thing, but having her job revealed to her sister was another.

"The DEO?" Kara asked. "You're with the DEO?"

Kara knew of the DEO. Jeremiah had worked for them until a mission five years ago, deemed him a missing person. All she knew was that it was a highly confidential government organisation, thought to be non existent.

"This whole time, you've been in the DEO?" Kara asked, feeling betrayed. "It's a dangerous organisation, Alex. I thought you knew better than that! We lost Jeremiah to them—"

"Don't." Alex said through gritted teeth. "You have _no_ right, to bring up dad. He did it for you."

"No _right?_ Alex, you've been trying to take my right to befriending Lena!"

"Kara!" Alex shouted, before calming down at the touch of Maggie's hand on hers. "That's enough. I'm going to give you, one last chance." The redhead held up a single finger. "Stay away from her."

Alex towered over Kara, her brown eyes burning into challenging blue ones. The older sister looked her Kara's shoulder to search her kitchen bench. The box of vervain tea remained untouched.

The older Danvers sister truly hated whenever she'd fight with Kara. Her overprotective nature over the girl when she learnt of the truth behind her parents' death, grew threefold.

Initially, her resentment to protecting Kara as a teen was distinctive. But as she grew older and matured, her resentment disappeared little by little.

"Alex, I think she should rest."

"Maggie, I said I was _fine._ Stop treating me like a damn baby." Kara said furiously, and Maggie took a step back.

The girl wasn't offended. She was a detective after all, and knew that the younger girl was just acting out on bottled emotions. Regret filled Kara's eyes, but she remained quiet only to open the door for the couple, silently asking them to leave.

And they did.

* * *

A.N: Sorry for not updating for a while, just busy with uni work... Some things I do want to reinforce; vampirism in this story is influenced by The Vampire Diaries (ie. their weaknesses) I'm adding in some twists to their abilities (if or where I can).

DISCLAIMER! I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Supergirl, this story is merely the product of my imagination, and taking from the characters and their abilities created by the show runners is used to help bring this story to life.

Also, thank you so much for the reviews and support! I'm happy this story is intriguing to most and you guys are actually enjoying it. Again, I'm sorry for not updating and this story will be a slow burn, angsty but happy ending story! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: 'Lex'**

KARA SAT IN HER EMPTY apartment in silence. She was curled up on the couch, a pillow close to her chest as she watched the moving images on the television.

She had the audio on mute, and stared blankly at the screen, the light illuminating flickering shadows in her living room.

A mug of vervain tea steaming in her hands, as she tried to process the day she's had. She checked her phone for the billionth time that night in hopes to see Lena's name pop up. She tried calling her, texting and leaving voicemails. But all she got was static silence.

Snapper being oddly kind to her, a truck almost hitting her, her fight with Alex. Alex being in the DEO. What a day.

 _He did it for you_.

What did that _mean?_ Kara blowed on the tea, as she took small sips progressively.

She felt useless, clueless and stuck. Caught in a web of lies that she had no way of getting out of. Her reporter instincts seemed to have left her completely, as she felt unmotivated to find out the truth for herself.

She found herself thinking that it was better off if she didn't know at all. The more she found out the more she regretted it.

But was it worth being in the shadows? Being left out of an inside joke?

Kara stood up and walked to her room. On one of the walls that hid behind a fake curtain, had newspaper articles, different coloured strings, names of victims and gruesome photographs that connected the Midvale and Metropolis City deaths.

She took out a post out note and scribbled ' **Alex** ' and placed it under Jeremiah's. Above both their names, a new sticky note that read, ' **DEO**.'

She didn't even know what DEO even stood for. Websites and Google were of no use. She knew nothing.

On one side, was information on mountain lions, their attack methods and bite marks.

Progressing toward the middle were the attacks, victims' bite marks on their necks and police statements.

And on the other, were blank spaces, more question marks and the hovering letters that spelled 'DEO.'

Kara squinted at the photos of the bite marks, taking one down from the wall as she recognised it before.

"Sam." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Sam had an ice pack to her lower back, as she sat at her kitchen counter. Lena sat across from her drinking a glass of wine.

"Sorry, for kicking your ass." Lena smirked.

"Sorry, your training wasn't good enough that I had to go to Ruby's _karate teacher_ to actually kick your ass." Sam remarked, effectively shutting the vampire up who grumbled.

Lena perked up. "It's Kara."

There was a knock on the door a second after that, each knock was frantic almost.

Lena sped upstairs and lingered by the railing, watching above as Sam opened the door.

"Hey, kiddo." Sam greeted, but the blonde pushed her way through the door and started pacing. "Welcome." Sam deadpanned, with her arm outstretched in a 'come in' gesture to no one in particular.

The girl stopped pacing. "Sam, you know I love you right?" She says, hopeful that Sam would offer her some truth about her scar.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Sam said with an eye roll, before she remembered that Kara was in an accident. "Oh, how are you feeling by the way?"

Kara let out a short exhale through the nose as if frustrated. "I'm fine." She said sternly, and Lena had to admit she was quite intimidated by this new persona. "I need answers, Sam. And I'm not getting them from my sister, Lena isn't calling me back and I just _need_ to figure this out."

"Okay sweetheart, calm down." Sam said soothingly, guiding her to her couch, "start from the beginning."

And the blonde did. Kara spoke about her parents' death. And Jeremiah's disappearance. And her inability to comprehend the truth, whatever it maybe.

So Lena now knew Kara and Alex's history. The vampire felt sorry for the girl, having lost both her parents and one of her adoptive ones didn't sound pleasing at all.

Knowing Lena was listening to every word, Sam tried to intervene with questions she'd think Lena would ask.

"So you have no idea what the DEO even stands for?"

Kara shook her head no. "No clue. I just know it's dangerous, Sam. And whatever reason Alex has to join them better be a damn good one." Kara shook her head disapprovingly. "Do you remember last year, when we celebrated Maggie's birthday? And she was all bruised up? I know that _that_ was from being with the DEO."

Sam sighed, "Kara maybe it's a good thing you don't know anything about it. Maybe it's secrecy is for the better."

"That's what I thought Sam. But if my sister is lying to me then, what the hell am I supposed to do? Let her?"

There was silence, and Lena wondered if everything was okay between the two.

"What happened to your wrist?" Kara asked suddenly, and Lena stiffened.

Sam clenched her jaw, "I told you, I got bitten by a dog." She lied.

Kara reached for Sam's wrist, and the girl let her. She knew if she hesitated, Kara would know she was lying.

The reporter ran her fingers gently on the scar, which was now bubbled up scar tissue. She familiarised the shape and recognised it as the same as those in the pictures.

"This isn't the bite of a canine, Sam." Kara said stubbornly. "It's the same bite of a mountain lion." There was silence before Kara let out a short laugh, as if to mock herself. "No, I'm not calling it that."

"What?"

Lena listened in closely, knowing that Kara was just one step closer to the truth as she slowly pieced the puzzle together. "I'm not calling it a mountain lion. Whatever did that to you, was _not_ a stupid mountain lion. Sam, _what_ bit you?" The reporter asked, pleadingly.

Sam stayed silent, her eyes focused on the scar. The scar left by Lena. Lena who was upstairs right now.

"Lena."

Lena jumped at the voice. "Ruby!" The vampire hissed, hating the fact that the girl snuck on her when she should have heard her coming.

"Sorry." Ruby chuckled. "What are—"

Lena clamped her hand over the girl's mouth, as she wasn't whispering. In doing so, the girl's phone fell out of her hand with a _thud_ on the floorboards.

"What was that?" Kara asked, looking up the stairs.

"Ruby." Sam replied quickly. "Probably on her phone. I should go check on her." Sam got up, and quickly rushed upstairs.

"Ruby." Sam scolded. "Sleep." She demanded, noticing her daughter hold her phone in one hand. "Phone."

Ruby let out a defeated sigh, handing her mother her phone, before she dragged her feet along the wooden floorboard back to her room.

"You good?" Sam asked Lena, who nodded silently. Good the coast was clear. That was until, Lena's phone started ringing with Kara's name flashing on the screen.

Sam looked at Lena wide eyed, before she turned around to peer downstairs, already seeing a confused Kara coming her way. "Lena?"

Sam looked back to where Lena was standing, only to have small gush of wind meet her cheeks and her window was left opened.

The mother waved Ruby's phone in the air. "Sorry, her friend called her again."

Kara frowned slightly, as she looked at her screen. No returned calls or texts. "That's okay. It's getting late." Kara's eyes flickered to her friend's wrist briefly. She wasn't going to let it go, but tonight she had to.

She knew she was being lied to. It hurt her that it seemed as though she couldn't trust anyone.

"I'll walk you out."

Kara shook her head no. "I'll show myself out. Thanks, Sam." The girl said with a forced smile.

"Anytime." Sam said softly, knowing that Kara was onto something.

Lena stood in the shadows from across the street, watching Kara leave Sam's house from a distance.

The night was cold and for some reason, the streetlights looked more dim than usual. As Kara fished out her keys, she accidentally them dropped on the floor.

"Shoot." Kara mumbled, before picking them up. She heard a twig snap in the distance. "Hello?" She called out, looking around her.

Lena searched her surroundings and listened closely. Kara was definitely not alone.

"Anyone there?" The girl sing-songed, before shrugging it off when she got no response. She unlocked her car and settled in safely.

Lena watched in the distance as Kara's car drove off, sighing in relief. A twig snapped from behind Lena, and the vampire used her speed and strength to grab the throat of her stalker.

"I see she's quite important to you."

Lena's eyes narrowed, ensuring that any signs of fear, shock and intimidation was masked. "Lex."

"Is this how you greet your brother after centuries?" He asked with a short laugh.

His eyes were red. Now, no longer blue. A sign when a vampire was heavily dependent on human blood.

"I'm sorry, should I squeeze a little tighter?" Lena asked through gritted teeth, as she tightened her hold.

Lex merrily chuckled. "You need me, Lutessa."

"Oh? Do I, now?" Lena asked, an brow arched. She could laugh, it was quite amusing really. Watching her brother bargain with her.

"They're onto us." Lex explained. Lena only narrowed her eyes, and so he continued. "The DEO."

That was something Lena could work with. She let go of his throat and he laughed at her mercy. The girl grabbed her brother's shirt and slammed him against the streetlight with her speed.

Her strength shaking the electrical pole from the sidewalk. "Do _not_ test me, Lex. What do you know about the DEO?"

"I know the human's sister is part of it."

Lena squeezed his throat once more, "not good enough." She said, already knowing this piece of information.

"I know it's the Department of Extraterrestrial Operations."

That was new, but that didn't stop her grip from tightening.

"They're scientists. Hunters. They have a bunch of us in there. Aliens alike." Lex rasped out, with each squeeze and Lena reluctantly let go.

"Speak."

Lex let out a cough. "Hunters are back. Alex Danvers, being one of them."

Lena tensed at the mention of the girl's name. Despite her strained relationship with the huntress, she oddly felt protective over her. Perhaps it was due to Lex being the real threat. Or perhaps she knew she was important to Kara, and Kara was important to her.

"It's a shame, really. Sort of like a star crossed lovers scenario."

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked.

"Why you and Kara, of course." Lex said knowingly. "Don't worry, Lu." He said sighing dramatically. "I won't tell anyone." He said cheekily with a finger to his lips, and Lena _almost_ thought her older brother was back. Almost.

"Well, that's not the only star crossed scenario." When Lena didn't say anything, he continued. "It'd be a shame for Alex to find out her father is the one thing she hates most."

"What did you do?" Lena asked, remembering Jeremiah's sudden disappearance from Kara's explanation to Sam earlier.

"I turned him of course. Great asset if you asked me. That's how I know all the dirty little secrets of the DEO." Lex said deviously. "They're looking for us."

" _Us?"_ Lena asked incredulously. "There is no 'us' Lex. They're after _you_. Your recklessness has caused the hunters to re-emerge."

"You think they'd take a look at you and find you innocent? That they'd believe you if you claim you didn't kill?"

Lena clenched her jaw. "I _didn't."_

"You're right. Those were my newborns." Lex clicked his tongue and pulled his lip, feigning a look of guilt. "My bad." He sing-songed.

Lena let out a short breath of frustration at her brother's immaturity. "Why on _earth_ are you turning new vampires? Killing in National City? To get to me?" She hissed.

"You do a poor job running, Lutessa. I was always one step ahead of you. That's why I'm turning new vampires. They'll help us take the DEO down."

"An army?"

"Precisely."

Lena held her hand up to stop her brother from talking, a habit she picked up from Kara. "No."

"No?"

"We're done here, Lex. Get your rookie vampires under control, or the DEO will be the least of their problems." Lena threatened. She's killed her fair share of rogue vampires before. A stake to the heart or removing their heart was not a problem to her.

Lex put his hand up in mock surrender. "You'll be back for more, Lutessa." He promised, "you'll be back."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: 'A Fairytale Gone Wrong'**

" _HEY, KARA. I'm sorry for not returning your calls."_ Kara looked at her home phone from over the kitchen counter with pursed lips, waiting for the voicemail to continue. " _Uh, a family member is in town."_

It was the next morning, and Kara was up bright and early. She'd just finished her breakfast and planned on writing a drafted report about the bank robbery from home.

" _How about I make it up to you?"_ Kara stopped sipping on her vervain tea and tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy, now interested to what Lena has to offer. " _Come to my place? I'll text you the address. Wear something you won't miss, because I have something in mind."_

The offer was intriguing. Kara had never been to Lena's house before, and often wondered what it might look like on the inside. Retro? Plain? Colourful? Simple?

Her phone beeped, and Lena's name popped up, with it, her address.

"Tempting." Kara mused. She already knew she would go. Although, she decided to not text back, seeing as though Lena did the same to her.

Usually, Kara wouldn't be this petty. But after all she's been through this week, she figured she could let off some passive aggressiveness.

There was a knock on the door and Kara wondered who would come to her place so early.

She opened her apartment door and on the other side was Maggie and a paper bag full of donuts from Noonan's.

"Hey, kiddo." She greeted softly, her detective badge worn on a chain around her neck twinkled. "Can I come in?"

Kara's eyes flickered to the bag of goods and she opened the door wider.

"I'm not here to smother you, Kara." Maggie explained. "I just want to talk." She said, plopping the bag onto the counter.

Kara let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday, Mags. I'm just—"

"Frustrated?" Maggie finished off the sentence and Kara nodded. "It's okay. What do you want to know?"

Kara furrowed her brows. "That's it? No lying, just… that's it?"

Maggie shrugged, "I don't know _everything_ and Alex would murder me if she knew I was here to tell you," the detective gestured to the donuts, but the girl didn't give in and folded her arms. "But, you don't deserve being in the shadows. I'll tell you what I do know."

"Oh, so you think you can just lure me out with a bag of donuts and part of the truth?" Kara sassed, and Maggie just flashed the reporter her dimpled smile, already knowing Kara's response.

The reporter snatched the bag off the counter with a grumbled, "Dammit, Maggie" and sat down on the stool by the counter; as Maggie joined her with a victorious grin.

"Your sister was recruited into the DEO, three years after Jeremiah went missing." Kara took a pink donut and bit into it.

"She was following his lead."

"What lead?" Kara said with her mouthful.

Maggie inhaled slightly. "The death of your parents, Kara."

Kara's heart dropped. _He did it for you._ That's what Alex meant. And now, the girl just felt like absolute crap for hitting a nerve last night.

"Do you know what the DEO is?"

Kara shook her head no. "It's a classified organisation that stands for the Department of Extraterrestrial Operations."

That was definitely going on Kara's research board. "They study extraterrestrial life. Think of it as, Area 51."

"No, I got it." Kara said, but not believing it. "Like, where fairytale characters go when they've gone wrong."

"Kara, I'm serious."

"Extraterrestrial life doesn't exist, Maggie." The girl reasoned. She was a reporter. She believed in pure facts, and science. She wasn't much of a believer and after her parents died, her faith died with them.

"Believe what you want, Little Danvers. Your sister works in the supernatural department." At that, Kara snorted. This can't be real.

"Okay, Maggie. I believe you." Kara said sarcastically, just for the sake of it. She noticed the detectives' growing frustration. "Do you work for them too?"

"No," Maggie said slowly, "but I have signed an oath to secrecy which I am breaking. That's a big deal, Kar. You _have_ to think I'm telling to truth."

It was a reasonable reaction, and Maggie expected Kara to think she was insane. She looked like a mad woman, claiming that supernatural beings and aliens existed. But it was part of the truth, and whether Kara accepted it or not, Maggie did all she could.

"That's all I know." Maggie said after some silence. "If you need anything else, I'll just be on my way out."

"Maggie, wait." Kara stopped the detective. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"For being a jerk. It's not everyday someone tells you this kind of…" lies? Jokes? "Information."

Maggie only shrugged, "it sounds stupid, believe me I thought so too. But I've seen it with my own eyes, Kara. That's how your sister and I met. Anyway, is there anything else you need?"

Kara offered the girl one of the donuts. "Yeah, I have to get going soon, but can you give me some information on the bank robbery?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lena wore a pair of old jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, with her hair down as she spent the morning lining the wooden floorboards of her apartment with plastic sheets and tape.

She hoped Kara would accept her offer. She was nervous of what state Kara would be in. After Lex's appearance last night, she was worried, afraid.

If he knew of Alex, he most certainly knew of Kara. The theory of her brother being behind Kara's parents' deaths was brought to her attention all night, but was enveloped with denial.

It wasn't a coincidence, it was strategically planned and Lena chose to suppress the idea of how clever Lex can be.

She had to be careful as well. His newborn vampires were prowling the city, being his set of ears and eyes.

He was always one step ahead. Lena should have thought more clearly and be more prepared. Yet, here she is, preparing her apartment to… redecorate per se.

The vampire had all sorts of food out on the kitchen counter for Kara as well, she just hoped that Kara would forgive her.

She knew why she didn't want to speak to Kara. After compelling her memories away, she couldn't even bring herself to face Kara again.

After contemplating her choices for the last twenty three hours, (seeing as though she didn't sleep a blink) she decided to give her memories back.

It was best if the truth came from her. She didn't want anyone to spoil Kara's kind of how she saw her.

Then again, she wouldn't blame the girl for seeing her as the monster she is. Something about Kara made Lena not want to disappoint her and if it meant that the truth came from her, so be it.

There was a knock on the door, and Lena sped to it. She heard Kara's heartbeat, fluttering faster than usual, and her usual rambling under her breathe.

"' _Hey Lena', no no. Um, how about 'so, why haven't you answered my calls?' Yeah, that sounds pretty badass."_

Lena let out a small laugh at Kara's self talk, before opening the door.

And there she was. Standing in a white long sleeve shirt and overalls, was Kara Danvers, blinking like an owl, with her mouth half opened.

"Uh, so why haven't you..." Kara trailed off, her self talk thrown out the window. She took in Lena's appearance, and she must say, casual looked good on her. "Wow." Kara breathed out.

Lena looked more relaxed, less serious and more homey. "What?"

"You look great." Kara said, as Lena frowned down at her lazy attire, with a sheepish smile. She hated how she couldn't stay mad at Lena for long. She was too captivating.

"Thanks." The vampire said shyly. "Come in." Lena held the door wider, and Kara stepped inside.

The vampire watched the girl take in her surroundings, like a newborn deer learning to talk for the first time.

"It's um,"

Lena arched her brow in amusement.

"Say it," Lena encouraged. "Dull, lifeless, boring, plai—" Kara playfully slapped Lena's shoulder to shut her up.

"I was going to say, quaint."

"I'll take that." Lena responded, smiling at the banter they still had.

Kara put her bag down on the kitchen counter and it was then she realised that the floor was covered in plastic (after noticing all the food on the counter).

There, holding the sheets down were buckets of different coloured paint, paint rollers, crates and brushes.

"Y—you want to paint your walls?"

Lena shrugged, as though the idea was merrily nothing. "Yes, unless you don't want to?"

"I mean, this is your apartment Lena. It could go horribly wrong."

"Well, I don't mind."

"Okay." Kara drawled out, as a warning.

The two settled with a brush in each hand, and after staring at a blank canvas for a while, Kara spoke up.

"We can paint a sunset."

"A sunset?"

"Mhm." Kara hummed. "Can't be that hard. I watch a lot of Bob Ross."

Lena smiled at the fact, "really?"

"He's so soothing, Lena." The girl said clutching her chest.

"Sunset it is."

The pair poured mixtures of white and red, orange, blue and yellow and made any other necessary to 'bring the painting alive' as Kara put it.

Lena stood on a crate and began using the roller to get the base of the sunset done. Blue on top, merging with red, orange in the centre and yellow at the bottom.

They worked in silence, and although it was quite comfortable for Kara, it grew more intense for Lena. She didn't like the silence. It made her overthink as she could hear her thoughts churning.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Lena blurted out, and Kara looked up from her lower position on the floor.

"Sure."

"There's a record player in the other room." Lena said. "Need me to help out?"

"Ah, it's fine." Kara brushed off. She went into the other room and Lena waited to see what music she'd listen to.

There was the distinct sound of the record player crackling, before music started to play. The blonde returned, and began working again.

"Roy Orbison." Lena mused.

"You got it." Kara said, referring to the song title and winked at Lena.

The vampire staggered sideways at the wink, causing the crate to wobble. Guess she was more nervous than she thought.

"Whoa, easy there, klutz." Kara said, supporting Lena by the waist.

"Thanks." Lena squeaked, feeling her face burn.

"No problem." Kara smiled, innocently. "By the way, really cool room." The human said. When she entered she was met with shelves full of records on one side of the room. The other was filled with books.

In the centre of the room was a record player and a single lounge. Kara assumed Lena spent most of her days in this room reading and listening to music.

What surprised the blonde the most was the vast variety of books and music Lena had collected, probably spanning over the last few centuries.

"It's my favourite room." Lena murmured, trying to focus back on the task at hand.

"I can tell." Kara smiled, "it'd be mine too."

Kara's initial resentment towards Lena before coming had disappeared immediately. It was a nice change to be in the company of someone who'd done nothing but be a friend.

A friend that saved her life.

A friend that didn't lie to her.

A friend who she liked as more than a friend.

"Kara."

"Hmm?" Kara hummed.

"You can let go of me now." Lena said, and Kara's eyes flickered down to her hands, still on Lena's hips that most certainly over welcomed their stay.

"Sorry." Kara apologised, pulling her hands away as if she was burned. Her cheeks reddened suddenly.

"I'm sorry for not returning your calls." Lena said, changing the subject. "Things have been hectic with Lex in the city."

"It's okay." Kara forgave, as she crouched down to blend red and orange, "it's literally, the least of my problems right now."

"Oh." Lena said, shortly. Here she was worrying about it and Kara thought it meant nothing. Kara's eyes widened, when she realised how rude she sounded.

"Oh crap, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it's nothing compared to what other people are doing to me right now." Kara rambled.

"It's fine, Kara." Lena said, finally. "Are people hurting you?"

"In a way, yes." Kara said softly, "by lying."

Lena tensed, as she stopped her movements before continuing, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I don't think you'd believe me anyway."

Lena looked down at the girl. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, it seems as though no one would believe me." Kara hesitated for a moment, stilling the brushes' movements. "Do you think supernatural creatures exist? And aliens?" She asked, looking up at the vampire.

Lena's eyes widened slightly. "Maybe."

She couldn't keep doing this to the poor girl. Lying to her, and being a hypocrite about it.

She didn't deserve it.

Lena stepped off the crate, and sighed softly. She sat next to the girl who looked at her expectantly, wondering why Lena changed her position.

Having made eye contact, Lena began to compel the girl. "I want you to remember, Kara."

The blonde blinked in confusion. "Remember what?"

Lena furrowed her brows, "uh, that I had a family member in town. It's my brother." The vampire said sheepishly.

"Oh, I know you don't like him. You can come over to mine if you want to avoid him." The reporter offered.

"Thanks." Lena forced out a smile.

"Not a problem." Kara gave her another wink.

This time Lena wasn't phased by it. She was more phased by the fact that Kara was now on vervain.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: 'A Kiss'**

DOES SHE KNOW? Or does she not know? Lena's mind went into a table tennis match between the two questions.

A few hours have passed and surprisingly, the sunset was coming together quite well. A few chit chat and snack breaks and soon, Lena was dozing in and out of painting, her attention drifting towards the girl sitting next to her.

"You're staring." The girl stated without even having to look at Lena.

"Huh?"

Kara rolled her eyes playfully. "Do I have paint on my face?" She asked, now turning to face the vampire.

Yes. In fact, Kara does. A bit of red smudged on her cheek. "Yeah, there is." Lena said, she dipped her finger in white. "Right here."

She swiped the white onto Kara's cheek, making the paint turn pink.

"Hey Kara, you look a little flustered there." Lena joked with a chuckle.

Kara had her jaw dropped in amusement, before she took her brush of red and swiped it on Lena's nose.

"Is it Christmas already? I didn't know Rudolph was in town so soon." Kara joked.

"Santa isn't real." Lena remarked and Kara gasped.

"You take that back!" The blonde said with offence. She dipped the tips of her fingers in the paint water and sprinkled it on Lena.

"Kara!" Lena scolded, and the blonde just realised how _much_ she actually 'sprinkled' on the girl.

"My bad." Kara winced, as Lena shot her a playful glare. The vampire took the paint roller and decided Kara's overalls needed some dark blue variations.

"Cute." Lena stated, as her eyes flickered to Kara's new outfit.

Kara arched her brow, "Lena Luthor, are you checking me out?"

Lena's eyes snapped back to the girl who had a shit eating grin. "N—no." Lena stammered.

She absolutely _hated_ how foolish she can be around the human. Then again, it must be the effect of being in lov— no, selfish with Kara Danvers.

The vampire exerted complete poise and held mannerisms that would put the queen to shame. She held confidence and could maintain her emotions professionally that even the most successful actors can't do.

But, that was before she met the girl sitting opposite her. Before she'd stammer on sentences and loose her footing on crates.

She hated how Kara Danvers had ultimately become her weakness.

"Are you sure? Like what you see?" Kara teased, as she wiggled her brows. Usually her playfulness was manageable, but today, Lena felt it was too overwhelming.

"I'm going to change." Lena mumbled, as she got up and Kara's face fell slightly when she realised she pushed it too far.

"Lena, I'm sorry." Kara grabbed her wrist to turn her around. Unfortunately for Lena, her footing got caught between the plastic sheet, cause her to trip and fall on top of Kara; tipping over buckets of paint and splattering the green onto the sunset.

"Ow…" Kara groaned, as her head hit one of the buckets. Lena pulled away, as she can practically feel Kara's breath on her face.

"Oh god, Kara I'm so sorry." Lena said, as she placed distance between them, propping herself on her arms that was on either side of Kara's face.

Kara looked up, "wait, you've got green in your hair." The reporter brought her fingers to Lena's ebony hair, pinching the paint out. "There." Kara whispered, tucking her hair behind Lena's ear.

 _Fuck it._ Lena thought, as the vampire brought her lips to Kara's. The reporter immediately reciprocated the kiss, her fingers threading themselves within raven strands, until they found themselves clasped around Lena's neck.

The vampire, cupped the girl's cheek, ever so gently as if she'd shatter under her touch. The gesture oddly felt familiar to Kara, as a sense of déjà vu hit her, causing her to stop the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Lena said, when Kara pulled away abruptly.

"No." Kara all but shouted, feeling embarrassed at how desperate she sounded. "Don't apologise." She recovered, clearing her throat. "That just felt familiar." The girl blinked a few times as if trying to take in her surroundings.

Lena got off of Kara, sitting on her ankles while Kara sat up.

"We ruined the sunset." Kara mused, noting the green splatters against yellow.

"I'll leave it." When Kara arched her brow in confusion, the vampire explained. "It's a story to tell."

Kara gave Lena and smile. A genuine, bashful smile at the idea of _her_ being behind that story. A story they'd tell to friends and family, _as a couple_. "Kara, before we," Lena paused, thinking of what to say.

"We DTR?" The girl says. Lena furrowed her brows.

"What in the fresh hell, is a DTR?"

"Define the relationship." Kara shrugged, "you've never watched Awkward?" Lena looked at her as if she was an alien, "I take that as a no."

"Right. Before we, _DTR_. There's something you need to know."

"Okay." Kara sat up straighter, her attention fully on Lena when she noticed how serious she was.

"My name isn't Lena. It's Lutessa." Kara let out a light laugh.

"Okay, that wasn't that bad, _Lutessa_." Kara said smiling. "You don't need to be so worried." The girl reached out and held Lena's hand, squeezing them in support.

"That's not the big revelation." Lena interrupted. "My name's Lutessa Luthor and I'm a—"

"A terrible host."

The vampire turned her attention to the door of her apartment, as she stood up in front of Kara protectively.

"What are you doing here?" Lena bit out. Kara stood behind Lena, watching the interaction between Lena and this stranger.

"Well I haven't seen you in _years_ , Lutessa."

Kara cleared her throat, and two pairs of eyes locked on hers. "You must be Kara."

Lena clenched her hands into fists, hating the way he spoke her name. "Kara, this is my brother, Lex." She introduced, as the man held out his hand.

The reporter gave a polite smile and accepted his hand. Although the reporter expected a handshake, the man brought her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

He inhaled deeply, as his lips met the back of her hand, and Lena took a protective step in front of Kara. "Beautiful." He murmured. "Well, I see the two of you are busy." He said, clapping his hands together with a devilish grin. "Lu, a word?"

The vampire's jaw clenched, and she gave Kara a tight smile before walking her brother to the door.

"Don't even _think_ about telling her." He warned, flicking the contact lenses out of his eyes.

"She has the right to know." Lena spoke firmly.

Lex gave a small laugh. "What if I told you that I killed her parents."

Lena swallowed thickly. "You're bluffing."

"And you're in denial. You know it's true. You're just blinded by your love for this human." Lex sighed deeply. "Expose yourself for all I care. But," he paused, "do you have it in you to tell her that as well? That I took her parents from her? Your own brother? It'll only be a matter of time before she starts to hate you too."

When Lena didn't answer, Lex gave her a wink and walked out the door.

"Hey." Kara's soft voice coaxed Lena back into her world of colour. "Lu, huh?" The girl teased, referring to Lena's nickname.

For the first time in years, Lena actually loved the sound of her nickname. It didn't sound like mockery from Lex's mouth.

Kara hooked her arm with Lena's reassuringly, as she kissed her cheek. A simple gesture that seemed to calm Lena down almost immediately. "I take it that you _really_ hate his guts." She leaned her head on the vampire's shoulder.

Lena let's it a forced laugh. "Something like that. It was never like this, you know?" The two walked back to the living room.

"I understand. When I was adopted, Alex _hated_ having me around."

"What changed?"

Kara paused, a nostalgic smile on her face. "The truth."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: 'Game Night'**

"SUCK ON THAT, SCHOTT!" Mike exclaimed as his character, Yoshi zoomed past Winn's Mario.

"Not for long, Mon El!" Kara had her tongue stuck out in concentration and squealed in delight when her character, Toad passed Yoshi, ultimately winning first place in the last minute.

"No fair." Lucy pouted as Princess Peach came in sixth place.

"It's okay babe." James cooed, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Get a room." Maggie threw some popcorn at the couple as Alex chuckled.

"Says you two, lovebirds." Kara mumbled, not wanting to recall the time she walked in her sister and her girlfriend. "I'm going to grab a drink."

Kara went to her kitchen and Maggie joined her as she grabbed a beer. "Hey."

The blonde gave Maggie a small smile. Since their last conversation, it was a bit awkward between the two. "Hey, Mags." She said, bringing out a can of lemonade from the fridge.

"I hope I didn't push it with you." She paused hesitantly, "with our last conversation."

"No, you didn't." Kara shrugged it off, and Maggie had a knowing look.

"You still don't believe me."

The reporter fidgeted with her glasses. "I don't." She admitted. "I'm sorry, Maggie."

Maggie shook her head, "it doesn't bother me." She said, knowing that Kara will be met with the truth sooner or later. "But you should ask Alex. Just to be sure." The detective said warily, picking up her beer and joining the rest.

Kara was left in the kitchen. She was right. She had yet to confront her sister about her job in the DEO.

"Hey Kara, can you grab me a coke?" Winn asked.

"Make that two." Mike piped in.

"Three." James said, holding up three fingers.

"Four." Alex chimed in.

"I'm bringing the whole case of cokes!" Kara shouted from the kitchen, grumbling at the laziness of her friends and the weight of the cans.

She joined her friends, noticed the familiar set up of the chessboard.

"I challenge thee, Kara Loralai Danvers from the House of Danvers, to a chess match with I, Winslow Schott Jr. from the House of Schott."

"Dork." Mike rolled her eyes.

"I accept your challenge, Sir Winslow. Prepare to get your ass kicked." Kara said with determination. It was a tradition for Kara and Winn to play a chess match, as the two were able to withstand a long match.

Anyone else who versed Winn would lose almost immediately, and the boy appreciated the challenge with Kara. The rules; no one could speak to the player until they've made their move.

Most nights, the rest of the group would hold bets on who would win.

"Putting ten on Schott." James said, and Kara's jaw dropped in defence. "Sorry, Danvers." He shrugged.

"Don't worry, babe. I've got you. Ten on Danvers." Lucy winked.

"Placing ten on Danvers too." Mike said, purely because he wanted Winn to loose.

"I'm with Winn." Maggie said, "someone's got to support the guy."

"I'm with Kara. Sisters gotta stick together." Alex quipped.

There was a knock on the door and James went to open it.

"Hey, Sam. Ruby." He greeted the familiar faces.

"Lena." Kara chirped at the vampire who lingered behind. The host got up to greet Lena, who smiled warmly at the blue eyed girl.

"Lena?" Alex asked, turning her attention to the door to see, that Lena was in fact at Kara's apartment.

"I'm sorry, we're late." Sam said. Late because she was training with Lena. "And I hope you don't mind Ruby being here."

"Of course not." Kara waved them to come in.

Alex kept her anger at bay at the sight of Lena being here. "I didn't know you were coming." The redhead said, her distasteful tone more so to Lena.

"I invited them." Kara said, a warning tone lingering.

It was a spontaneous invitation, after their afternoon painting the other day. Kara didn't know what brought herself on, but she loved the idea of easing Lena into her group of friends. Her family.

Despite not pinpointing what exactly she had with Lena, she figured sharing the same friendship group and making their relationship known and supported, was a good place to start. 'Go with the flow' she liked to call it, until it was the right time to, 'DTR.'

" _It'd be so much fun."_

 _Lena inhaled deeply at the thought of Alex giving her death stares the entire night._

" _I don't know, Kar." Lena said with uncertainty. They shared a kiss, so she guessed they can tick off their nickname milestone._

" _Does that mean I get to call you Lu?" Kara asked with a cheeky smile._

" _Kara." Lena said seriously._

" _Right, game night." The girl said, focusing back on their conversation. "It's on Sunday nights, but please just consider it?" Kara said with a pout and puppy eyes._

 _Damn it Kara. How can Lena say no to that face?_

" _Fine." Lena grumbled begrudgingly as she caved in, Kara squealing with excitement. "Can I bring Sam though?"_

" _Of course you can." Kara said, wanting to make sure Lena had everything and anything that would make her feel more comfortable. "The more the merrier."_

"It's good to see you again, Lena." Lucy said with a warm smile.

"Likewise, Lucy." Lena said, and she pointed to the chessboard, "is there a match going?"

"Yes."

"No." Both Danvers sisters said simultaneously.

"No." Kara repeated herself. She gave her sister a glare for her to be on her best behaviour, while Alex scowled, "did you want to play?"

Lena smiled, with a little twinkle in her eyes. "Who's the champion here?"

All six of the bunch pointed their fingers to Winn, who waved his hands sheepishly. "Well, I wouldn't say _champion._ "

"Oh, yeah right…" All six friends began bickering over one another at how Winn would practically throw himself a party after every match he won, mocking how he'd whoop in victory every time.

"Alright! Alright, I get it." Winn shouted to quiet down his friends. "Well then, Lena Luthor. Do you accept this challenge?"

"I accept." Lena said smiling as she settled herself on the opposite end of the coffee table. The vampire thought that instead of being closed off, joining in was the best way to warm up to Kara's friends.

"Calling bets now!" Kara announced. "Ten on Lena." The blonde said, sending a wink at the vampire. A gesture that certainly didn't go unnoticed by the other five. Especially by Maggie and a slightly fuming Alex.

"I'll bet ten on Lena too!" Ruby said.

"Rubes, you're only twelve." Sam scolded her daughter.

"I'll bet fifteen." Ruby offered.

"I'll take that action." Sam said disregarding her age, "ten on Lena." Sam vouched, knowing that Lena would win.

"I'm for Winn." James said.

"Same." Said Mike bluntly, not being fond of Kara flirting with Lena.

"I'd like a little girl power. I'm with Lena." Lucy said, giving the girl a smile.

"Alright, Sanvers." Winn said turning to face Alex and Maggie, "what's it going to be?"

Alex looked at Maggie, who just slipped on her beer, not wanting to get on her girlfriend's bad side. "I'm for Winn." Alex said. "So is Maggie." She added, before her girlfriend can have a say.

"Alrighty, then. Four bets each. May the best man—" Lena raised her brow, "or woman, win." Winn said as the two shook hands.

The chess match lasted for almost an hour and a half, each move grew more strategic and as more chess pieces were removed, the atmosphere grew more intense.

"Knight takes bishop." Winn said, as he took down Lena's black bishop.

Lena smirked, as she placed her queen where Winn's queen was. "Queen takes queen." She took his queen, as his knight was his only defensive.

"Oh come on, Winn!" James exclaimed after the move was made, like a bomb that just exploded. "I thought you saw that!"

"She's really intimidating!" Winn defended himself, and Kara smiled proudly.

Winn moved his knight back to its previous position, protecting his king, but the damage was already done.

Lena moved her rook in alignment to his king. "Checkmate."

Winn tried to look for spaces where his king could move to, but to no avail. Lena's queen, knight and remaining bishop would still take his king down.

"She won?" Ruby asked.

"She won!" Sam exclaimed.

Winn had his jaw dropped in surprise, but he must admit he was quite impressed. Kara, Sam, Lucy and Ruby were cheering, while the others who bet on Winn started to fish cash out of their wallets.

"Ladies and gentlemen, history has been made at the weekly game nights!" Kara applauded, as she hugged Lena, who smiled bashfully. "First newcomer to beat Winn's ass."

"Congratulations, Lena." Winn said, shaking her hand, fair in square. "A worthy opponent." He nodded.

"Thank you, Winn." Lena bowed her head slightly. "You're a good player."

"How'd you learn to play so well?" Ruby asked.

Lena shrugged, "I played a lot with my brother growing up."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Lucy spoke up, "tell me, is he any good looking like his sister?" She asked, watching as Kara tensed a little at the flirting.

"Your bi is showing." Alex mocked and Lucy merely shrugged her shoulders. James, looked unsurprised at his girlfriend's flirtatious nature took a sip from his can of coke.

"He's bald." Lena deadpanned, completely uninterested in being a wingwoman for her brother.

"Babe, you've got some competition." Lucy said to her boyfriend, as she rubbed his bald head.

"Ha ha." James laughed sarcastically, knowing that Lucy only had eyes for him, no matter how much of a flirt she can be.

He gave her a chaste kiss, to which Kara was watching intently, before looking away when she noticed Lena staring at her.

The ten of them decided on watching a movie, kid friendly for Ruby of course, and decided on The Princess Diaries.

Alex and Maggie took their usual seats on the couch and as did Kara. She noticed Lena was wondering who to sit with, so she spoke up.

"Sit with me?" Kara asked, and Lena gracefully took a seat next to her.

Maggie and Alex shared a look, as did Lucy and the rest of their friends. They definitely knew that Kara and Lena were an item.

Lucy and James both sat on a loveseat while Winn, Mike, Sam and Ruby stayed in the floor with cushions and blankets.

Kara leaned her head on Lena's shoulder, who sat stiffly with her hands on her lap. "Lu."

"Hmm?"

"You can drape your arm around me."

Lena can feel the fumes being emitted by Alex. When she didn't make a move, Kara instead grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

As the movie was about to finish, Sam checked her watch. "We should get going."

"But mum, it's almost finished!" Ruby whined.

"You know the ending already, Rubes." Her mother chastised as Ruby got up from her seat.

Lena would have stood up, but noticed that Kara had fallen asleep. Her steady breathing and rhythmic heartbeat indicated it.

"I should take her to bed." Lena whispered. Alex made a move to stand up to stop her, but Maggie dragged her back down.

Maggie didn't know what got Alex so distasteful of Lena. All the detective can see in the girl was reconciliation. She saw good blossoming from a dark place, and Maggie wanted to give her a chance.

Lena carried Kara bridal style, careful not to hoist her too much (she had to look believable as a human struggling to carry Kara.)

The reporter made a noise at the change in position, and nuzzled herself closer to Lena's neck.

The vampire can feel Kara's lips graze the crook of her neck and her warm breath against her skin. She reached her bedroom, placed her gently on her bed, removed her glasses and tucked her in.

Lena stared at the girl's sleeping form, her facial features illuminated by the moonlight. She smiled to herself, at how beautiful Kara Danvers was, even when asleep.

She tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and kissed the girl on her forehead.

"How chivalrous."

Lena didn't have to turn around to know that it was Alex who was watching her the entire time. The apartment fell silent as she was putting Kara to bed, and she assumed that Kara's guests have now left.

"Are you with my sister now?"

Lena stood up and faced the huntress with her cold exterior on display. "Something like that."

"Well this is the part where I tell you, to stay the hell away from her." Alex seethed.

The vampire held her chin up high. "What did I ever do to make you dislike me, Alex?"

Alex scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I know who you _are_. Lutessa. You don't have to _do_ anything."

"And I know that you're not _really_ FBI." Lena bit back, knowing Kara dropping her nickname would have confirmed Alex's theories about who she was. "Why haven't you told Kara?"

"Why haven't _you?"_ Alex interrogated. "I'm her sister. She won't hate me forever. But you?" Alex asked, "eventually, when the truth comes out, she'll hate you for lying to her. She'll hate you for what you are." Lena's eyes darkened, and Alex continued, "you're no better than your brother."

Lena sped right up to Alex's personal space, the redhead barely flinching as she knew the vampire couldn't do anything to harm her. "And I'm no better than you?" Lena asked with a biting tone. "We're _both_ lying to her and I hate it, but whatever resemblance you think I have with Lex, drop it."

Alex cocked her head to the side, not buying Lena's claim of rivalry with her brother. "I can stake you right here, right now."

"Then what's stopping you?" Lena asked. Alex eyes drifted to Kara, who was still asleep.

"She cares about you." Alex said softly, before she let out a bitter laugh. "I don't know why, honestly."

"Alex." Lena said in a hushed tone. "I am not the enemy."

"Like hell you aren't." Alex spat. "I'm taking you down, Luthor."

"Alex, I'm not here to start a war. If you give me the chance, I'll explain everything." Lena promised. "Including, Jeremiah." She pressed. She waited for a slap, a punch, a needle of vervain stabbed in her throat. But it never came.

"Get the _hell_ out of here." Alex said, through gritted teeth and glassy eyes.

As much as she wanted to know more about her father's disappearance, she never considered siding with a vampire to find answers she so desperately seeked.

No, Alex Danvers does not side with the enemy. She will find out the truth on her own. As will Kara.

It clicked to her then, that she _had_ to tell Kara the truth. Before Lena could.

She will not let Kara be brainwashed by some vampire crush.

She will let Kara know the truth about Lena, through her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: 'I Adore You'**

"LENA." KARA SAID PLAYFULLY.

"Kara." The vampire singsonged.

The girl giggled in response, "we seriously, have to finish the night sky." The reporter said.

Lena looked at their second project of the week. The wall opposite the sunset they painted, was jet black with a few specks of white to replicate little stars.

They drew on their constellations, Pisces for Lena and Taurus for Kara; amongst the vastness of galaxies and milky ways and a planet Kara made up called Krypton.

And yet here they were, laying side by side on their backs staring at the ceiling peacefully.

Kara put on some music from her phone this time, because," _who doesn't love Sam Smith?"_ And Lena made a mental note to retrieve his album in vinyls.

Lena played with Kara's hair and the atmosphere was too relaxing for either of them to make the first move to continue on with their task.

Unfortunately, it was Kara.

"Come on, lazy." The girl said, as she stood up and held her hand out for Lena to take.

The vampire smiled playfully and took her hand, but jerked her towards her, to come back down to the floor.

"I think it can wait a while." Lena smirked pulling the girl closer to her for a kiss.

"Uh, no it can't." Kara said, completely oblivious to Lena's flirting and eagerness for a kiss. She got up and pulled Lena with her.

"Besides, I have yet to paint two little stick figures and a flag on Krypton."

"Don't tell me that that will be you and I." Lena deadpanned, but she enjoyed having Kara paint whatever she wished on her walls.

"You bet your sweet ass it's you and I." The girl placed her hands on her hips, looking at the walls. "We still have two more walls left."

"That's correct."

"Any ideas for them?" Kara asked, taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

"You're the muse." Lena stated.

At that, Kara spat out her water and choked, patting her chest as if it'll help get some air into her lungs. "I'm the muse?" She wheezed. "As in— you want me to—"

"Oh dear God, Kara no!" Lena stepped in, laughing at herself for being so vague. "I don't want your nudity to be displayed on my walls." The vampire said, both girls blushing furiously. "I mean, I don't mind seeing— you know what? I'm going to stop talking now."

Kara let out a laugh because for the first time, she wasn't the one to say that. She was usually the the awkward, flustered one.

"I _meant_ that you're the _inspiration_." Lena corrected herself after clearing her throat.

It was true. Since she and Kara had painted the walls of her apartment, the girl literally brought colour into her life.

Before Kara, it was all just watching time pass by for Lena. As she remained immortal and everything else around her aged, all she can do was watch it unfold right before her eyes.

It was like watching a scene in movie. A sped up montage of the seasons passing by, and Lena was frozen in place. That was Lena's life. All she can do is watch everything change. Until Kara came along, and the montage seemed to stop.

And Lena can finally pause in the season of spring and adore the colours of blooming wildflowers and the bees buzzing away. Or stop in winter and appreciate the uniqueness of each snowflake.

Being with Kara was the best _feeling_ in the world. And Lena, have been living for three thousand years and can say for a fact, that lying with the girl next to her or spending lazy afternoons painting for fun, was the best feeling she's ever felt.

"I am?" Kara asked. And Lena nodded.

"Look around, Kara." And the girl did. "My apartment was nothing but bleak. But your idea of a sunset and the night sky, has made its way into my home. Making it feel more... alive, lovable, even."

Lena stepped into Kara's personal space and moved a strand of Kara's hair out of her face. "You really are amazing, Kara."

It sounded like a thank you to Kara. She wasn't quite sure why Lena was thanking her, but she was warmed at how important she was to the girl and Lena made sure she knew it.

Kara smiled lovingly at the girl standing before her and pressed her lips onto Lena's.

"I adore you, Lena."

Lena's heart skipped a beat. That was new and the first, probably closest thing from 'I love you.' And it made the vampire's once cold heart, swell.

They'd only been seeing one another for a week and a bit, and it felt so fast and exhilarating. But _so_ right.

"And, if I really _am_ the inspiration… we need to do something about how there's no photos around here."

Kara went to her bag and took out a Polaroid camera.

"Do you always carry that with you?" Lena asked.

Kara shrugged, "no. But I've been meaning to snap a few pictures for you to hang around here for a while now. So, I came prepared. Say cheese!"

Lena looked at the camera with a confused expression, before she can smile or utter the word 'cheese,' the camera went _click_ and Lena's eyes were met with a flash.

Kara smiled victoriously at the first photo she's take of Lena, despite the ink not being developed yet.

"I don't know why you're so happy. I didn't even smile." Lena said with a playful eye roll. "It definitely won't be hung around here."

"Why not?" Kara asked, with a pout.

"It's a bit odd to have a mugshot of yourself hanging in your apartment, don't you think?"

Kara just stayed silent. "Okay, I'm keeping it though. Blackmail." The girl shrugged.

Lena chuckled, and gestured to the camera.

"May I?"

Kara handed her the device. "Such a gentlewoman." She teased.

Lena draped her arm over Kara's shoulder and held the camera lens to them. "Say cheese." The vampire imitated Kara's enthusiasm, a childish, playful side to her she never knew she had.

"Cheeseeee!" Kara drawled out happily, her pearly whites on display. At the last minute before the camera flashed, Lena gave her a kiss on the cheek as her pose.

They took a few more together, until the Polaroid ran out of film.

They sifted through the photos, and giggled and laughed at the funny faces they'd made.

"This, is definitely worth hanging." Lena said, holding up the developed photo of her kissing Kara on the cheek.

The pair hadn't realised how much time have passed. They spent a few hours, in their favourite room of the apartment. Kara mostly listening to music as she flicked through the many record albums Lena had stashed.

A half empty box of pizza sat on the floor, as the two simply relaxed in each other's company. The vampire curled up to herself with a book on her lap, a furry blanket draped over her legs.

"I can't believe you have so many records." Kara mumbled, "and you organised them alphabetically by the artists' name."

Lena shrugged, not looking up from her book, "I was bored."

" _And_ by music genre."

Lena looked up, "I was _really_ bored."

"You nerd." Kara muttered under her breath.

"Just pick a song, Danvers." Lena said, thankful her vampiristic hearing was of good use.

Kara settled on Sixpence None the Richer's, _Kiss Me._ "Can I see your room?"

Lena shut her book, because all she can think about was, _this is my room._ "Uh, why?"

"I want to know what it's like."

Lena stood up, thankful that she did have a room. A guest room to be exact. So, when Lena guided Kara down the hallway and into the plain, untouched room, all Kara could say was, "oh."

"Oh, indeed." The vampire laughed.

The reporter looked around, fidgeting with her glasses, "I mean, it's very…"

"Sparse?"

"Clean." Kara said with playful narrow eyes.

Lena initially intended the guest room for Sam, really. Seeing as though she didn't need much sleep, she'd often doze off in the chair in her room, surrounded by books for a couple of hours.

She had a bed in there, a wardrobe that did hold Lena's clothes and a private bathroom.

"What's with you and _no_ photos?"

"What's with you _and_ photos?" Lena remarked and Kara held out her hands in surrender.

"They're memories, Lena. Don't want to keep them alive through photos?"

"I have too many memories to keep." It was a lie, but it intrigued Kara as she moved to sit on the bed. She realised that she didn't know much about Lena.

She wasn't much of an open book. She kept it ambiguous yet straight to the point, often brushing off questions she didn't want to answer with a joke.

Kara knew it was a defensive mechanism, so she didn't want to pry.

"Do tell."

Lena sat down next to her. "When I was a child, my brother and I used to run out to the woods. We made this little house out of spare floorboards and old rugs."

The vampire smiled sadly at the memory. A memory that was made three thousand years ago, when cameras didn't exist.

That was what saddened her the most. Of course she would capture the memories if she could. The best ones were when she was a child. When she was human. And when Lex was sane.

But the world dammed her to immortality, and the good times just didn't last long enough until cameras were invented.

"I kept my dolls in there, when mother said I had to throw them out because I was, 'maturing into a young lady.'"

Lena rolled her eyes, "I picked wildflowers and decorated the place. Lex hated it, he always had hay fever and sneezed all the time." Lena chuckled, nostalgia hit her harder than she thought.

"At night, we'd light the place up with little fireflies in jars. We'd let them go because I was afraid we'd kill them." Kara smiled.

"How long ago _was_ this?" The reporter asked, "and _where?_ Didn't you use flashlights or something?"

Lena cleared her throat nervously. Flashlights weren't invented either. "Ireland. Anyway, it's just a memory now."

"A damn good one." Kara said. There was a pause and Kara traded a memory of her own. "Alex and I used to watch the stars on our roof when we were little. We had a balcony in the room we shared, but," she laughed, "I insisted to go on the roof."

Lena laughed because, of course it was Kara's idea. "Alex was so scared she'd get into trouble." Kara laughed again, "it's funny, she wasn't scared of falling. She was scared of getting into trouble. The Danvers put a lot of responsibility on her to take care of me. Anyway, we were on the roof and I could have _sworn_ there was a shooting star."

"I got overly excited, and screamed 'I call it!' And in doing so, The Danvers walked out onto our balcony, wondered where we were, and busted us when they found us on the roof."

"What'd you wish for?" Lena asked softly.

Kara inhaled a short breath. "It was a naive wish. I wished for my parents to come back. But, I know they're always with me."

"And they are. What would you wish for now?"

Kara paused, "I don't know," she said quietly.

Lena looked up at the clock. It was _late._ Almost nearing eleven.

"I should get home." Kara said, looking up at the clock too. "Snapper needs me in tomorrow."

"And how is he?" Lena queried, as she walked her to her door.

"Much nicer." Kara looked at Lena, "must be that Luthor charm."

Lena scoffed, "well it better be." And Kara laughed, opening the door for herself. "I can walk you out." She said as Kara put on her jacket.

"Always the gentlewoman. But, it's okay. I've got it from here." Kara smiled, turning to face Lena.

She leaned in and gave Lena and kiss, smiling into it. The butterfly feeling in her stomach never gets old.

"Goodnight." Lena murmured against pink lips.

"Goodnight, Lena."

Lena shut the door quietly behind her, breathing out a long happy sigh. She was definitely bitten by a love bug.

There was a knock on the door, and Lena furrowed her brows, but a smile remained on her lips. "Kara, don't tell me you forgot your glasses because they're on your head." Lena said, as she opened the door, to find no one there.

She walked out into the hallway to see if anyone was nearby, but before Lena could register a possible threat, a dart was shot at her neck, and she felt her knees go weak.

She picked the dart out, still strong enough to use her speed to go back into her apartment, but was shot yet again.

Groaning at the increased weakness she wasn't used to, Lena collapsed onto the floor as her vision blurred. The last thing she could remember, was a redhead hovering above her.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY: 'The DEO'**

LENA BLINKED ONCE. Then twice. The ceiling above her wasn't hers, or Sam's. It was foreign.

Bright lights flashed into her eyes harshly, before she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings.

She was on a bed. A bed that was attached to the wall like it would be in a prison cell. Was she in prison?

Certainly not. Seeing as though she was behind glass, rather than bars. As if she was on display, rather than held captive. Maybe both.

The room outside the cell, looked highly advanced in regards to technology. A keypad was sitting on the wall next to the door, suggesting only a code would enable the doors to open.

And they did.

A dark skinned man entered, dressed in black and had three stars on his collar. Definitely a government organisation. "You're awake."

"And I see you have eyes." Lena said, sarcastically.

"I'm Director Hank Henshaw. Head of the DEO. Also known as the Department of Extraterrestrial Operations."

The girl crossed her arms. "Is this…" she gestured to the cell with one of her arms, while the other stayed at her middle, "necessary?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The director folded his arms.

"Why's that?" Lena asked cooly. "I don't believe I'm a threat. Nor, have I been guilty with a committed crime."

"How about murder?" A new voice said at the door. Alex.

"You shouldn't be here." Hank said gruffly, although unsurprised at the sudden intrusion.

Lena narrowed her eyes at the girl, and realised she still had vervain in her system, due to her inability to hear her approaching. "And do you have proof of this, Miss Danvers?"

"That's Agent Danvers, to you." Alex said, ignoring her director who sighed, knowing the redhead will stay as long as she damn well pleased.

Lena couldn't help but have some respect for the girl. Blinded from the truth, yes, but still respected her for her loyalty and courage for what she believed in.

"How about the murders in Midvale ten years ago? Or Metropolis? Are you aware that they're happening again in National City?" Agent Danvers interrogated, fire in her eyes. "It's not a coincidence these murders began when you showed up."

"Ten years ago I was in Italy, where I spent five years studying the history and archaeology of Pompeii and Herculaneum." Lena explained, "an interesting yet, terrible tragedy in history if you asked me. I mean, it was a little bit of a mini holiday, you can check with the receptionists at the Bosco De' Medici resort." She snarkily added, "that is, if they're bothered to check files from ten years ago."

She hated this side of her. This side being sarcastic, cocky and narcissistic. It reminded her of Lex, and all she can think about was if she'll ever fall off the tracks like her brother.

This side to her, was her exterior. Her defence. A much darker, sadistic humour, as opposed to her banter she'd share with Kara.

"You see?" Lena said when both agents were quiet in through. "You've got the wrong…" no, not _girl_ , not _vampire._ "Luthor." She snided.

"And Metropolis?" The director asked.

"Never heard of Metropolis until I came to National City."

Hank turned to face Alex. "Agent Danvers, a word?"

Lena smirked, when Alex glared at her before leaving the room. Lena trained her hearing as hard as she could, only picking up a bit of their conversation.

" _You said you had conclusive evidence."_

" _I did."_

" _A damn name isn't justifying anything, Alex."_

" _She's a vampire, is she not?"_

 _The director sighed. "I love you, Alex. You're like my daughter. But you can be so caught up in wanting to believe what you want, rather than facing the truth."_

" _Sir, we can—"_

" _No, Alex. What if she_ _ **is**_ _innocent? Have you ever thought about that?"_

" _She's a suspect!"_

" _An innocent one."_

The doors opened again, and Lena looked at them innocently. "Am I free to go, Director Henshaw?"

"You will be, after a few questions. Agent Danvers will be escorting you to the interrogation room. She'll take it from there." Hank said, turning to exit the room. He stopped, "I trust you will be on your best behaviour." He said in Alex's ear, who nodded firmly.

The glass in front of Lena opened, allowing her to step out of the cell.

Alex handcuffed Lena with vervain handcuffs, rendering her strength and burning her wrists in the process. "So, you're finally hearing me out." Lena quipped, the burning sensation not bothering her as much as it should.

Alex said nothing and escorted her out of the room. Lena took in her surroundings. Many people that were dressed in black, was either wearing an earpiece or holding a tablet or seated in front of a computer at the control panel.

A bunch of screens were on display, showing aerial views of the country, the news and other statistical information.

"Do aliens really exist?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

Lena just shrugged, "I mean, I am a vampire so, no surprise there."

Alex rolled her eyes, as they finally reached their destination.

She attached the handcuffs to the table in the room and sat opposite of Lena.

"Where's Lex Luthor?" Alex asked, getting straight to the point.

"No, 'what are your intentions with my sister?'"

Alex leaned over the table. "Enjoy it while it lasts." Lena had to admit, that did hurt her a bit. But she didn't show it.

"My brother is in National City. He's the one responsible for the murders. Well, technically, his little army of vampires."

"He's building an army?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "I just said that."

Alex scoffed, "and how do I not know you're apart of it? Why are you throwing your brother under the bus so easily?"

"I told you before, Alex. The only thing we have in common is our last name."

Alex leaned back into her seat. "So, where is he?"

"I don't know." Alex narrowed her eyes at Lena. "I honestly don't."

"You're my only lead to him. If not, an accomplice." Lena scoffed at that. "How many times has he spoken to you?"

"He showed up at my apartment once. Prior to that, he stalked me, while I was… stalking your sister." Lena said awkwardly.

"Excuse me?"

"I only wanted to ensure she got home safely." Lena reassured calmly. "He mentioned your father."

"I'm not talking to you about him." Alex said sternly. "I'm here to take down the monster responsible for these murders."

"And yet you're interrogating the wrong person." Lena sighed. She had no other choice but to try and form an alliance with the DEO.

She didn't like the idea, especially when they drugged and captured her. But like Sam said, an enemy of the enemy is a friend.

"I told you, I can tell you all I know. His plans, his next move. But you _have_ to believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with those innocent people dying," Lena said earnestly. "You have to learn to trust the thing you hate most." The vampire knew she was alluding to Jeremiah being a vampire.

Alex's mocha eyes hardened. Her facial expression mixed between contemplation and fear.

Fear that she could be wrong. Fear that this one decision can ruin all that she knew about vampires. That they can be the good guys.

"A double agent." Alex muttered, and Lena nodded.

"Let me help you take my brother down."

Alex folded her arms. She wasn't in the position to recruit Lena on some undercover mission. She also didn't fully trust Lena either, but if Lena wanted kill her, she would have by now.

She wondered what her father would do in this situation.

"So his army is responsible for National City. Was it him that was responsible for Midvale?" There was a pause, and Alex knew Lena was keeping something from her. "How do you expect me to trust you working with us, if you're hiding something?"

Lena looked away, "I'm afraid if I tell you the answer, you'll tell Kara."

Alex didn't need her to vocalise it. She knew. "Lex killed Kara's parents, didn't he?"

Lena nodded. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear on my life."

Alex held her hand up to stop Lena from talking, the gesture resembling Kara's. "Your life means nothing to me, Luthor." Alex sighed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what to do." She admitted softly.

"Let me _help you_." Lena insisted.

"How?" Alex asked, "how the hell am I supposed to trust you after what you've just told me?" Alex shook her head, as if she was at a loss. "And _how_ do I continue lying to my sister? Let you be with her, while you're lying to her too?" She sounded desperate, begging for answers almost, and Lena felt for her.

At least now, the two had something in common. Guilt. Lena knew exactly how Alex felt. The guilt and the fear of Kara never forgiving either of them.

The raven haired vampire spoke calmly, "Alex, we both hate the idea of lying and forging an alliance. But it's for her protection. The real threat is Lex and you know it." Lena leaned forward, "Please. I don't want her to face the truth from either one of us. We can tell her together."

Alex paused, thinking of her sister and what would be the best solution so Kara wouldn't spiral. "We'll tell her together." She settled on. Kara was all facts and truth. She knew her sister hated people beating around the bush.

Alex uncuffed Lena and they both settled in awkward silence. Was this the beginning of their… acquaintanceship?

"What uh, what _are_ your intentions with my sister?"

Lena snorted. "Really?" She deadpanned.

"Well, I don't like you so you better give me one hell of an answer."

"I know you don't like me, but I really like Kara. She's lucky she has you for a sister."

Alex arched a brow, "even if said sister dislikes you?"

"Even then." Lena grew quiet. "I compelled her."

"You _what?"_

She may as well lay everything out on the table if she were to work with Alex. Well, not _everything._

"She figured out what I am, Alex. It wasn't safe for her to know." Lena sighed. "The man driving the truck that almost hit Kara, was compelled by Lex. He wanted to get to me."

Alex listened intently, during a moment of silence. "Thank you."

Lena furrowed her brows, "what for?"

"For saving Kara's life."

Lena smiled. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat." The response was immediate, and both Lena and Alex thought of the same thing.

Perhaps the vampire's intention with her sister extended more than just a 'girlfriend' or whatever they wanted to call themselves.

Perhaps Lena also intended to be Kara's guardian angel in disguise.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"You just did."

"Do you regret turning into a vampire?" Alex said, ignoring Lena's antiques.

Lena thought about the question, her steps faltering a little,"no."

"Who turned you?" Alex probed deeper.

Lena sighed, "that is a mystery to me." It bothered Lena that she didn't know who turned her, but it was also a relief. "I don't remember my human self if I'm honest. But if my human life was a hellhole, and being a vampire offered me sanctuary then, I'm glad I turned."


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: 'Team Building'**

"THERE IS ONE QUESTION I've been meaning to ask."

Alex and Lena had been in the interrogation room for a few hours. Giving and receiving information that was absolutely necessary, given Alex's state of desperation to end the murders.

At times, Lena would have a small insight to Alex's personality. A sliver to the kind, caring, courageous, slightly awkward older sister Kara described her to be.

She saw it through the way Alex spoke, firmly and clear. Sometimes she saw it through her light sense of humour, by being sarcastic when Lena was being vague or sarcastic as well. It was intriguing to see how the redhead can be two of the same.

"Go ahead."

"How do you sustain your… hunger?"

Lena thought about it. Should she bring Sam into the situation, it could cost more than she bargained. She could jeopardise Sam and Alex's friendship or hers. Or she could be offered more protection under the DEO. Something Lena hoped upon. Then again, it wasn't her place to say. She owed Sam's loyalty that much.

"I feed off animals."

Alex cringed. "Like deer?" She asked.

Lena shrugged. "I'll take what I can get. It renders me of my full strength, as opposed to a human diet."

Alex looked at the girl a bit in awe, "studying your biology would be interesting to look at." She murmured more to herself.

"Don't even _think_ about putting me under a microscope." Lena remarked. "And haven't you already studied our biology with vampires you'd probably have locked away?" Lena asked coolly.

"We're scientists, not monsters." Alex argued, "we study them under consent. Believe it or not, some aliens and supernatural beings are much friendlier than you think. But so far, we have none that have volunteered."

 _Maybe because you stake them all_ Lena wanted to say. Instead, she raised her brow as if to say _seriously?_ "What is it that you do here, Agent Danvers?"

"I'm a microbiologist here. I study the biology of aliens and other supernatural creatures. See what substances that can affect or alter their cells if exposed to it. For the better of course. I also go into the field when needed."

"And is that often?"

"Are you the one questioning me right now?" Alex asked incredulously, a hint of humour to her tone that surprised Lena.

"I mean, I am curious." Lena shrugged. "I had you pegged as a janitor there. Though I suspect 'when needed' means 'when I want to.'"

Alex scoffed, chuckling a bit. It surprised Alex too. How she found herself able to let loose now that the tangled lies within her burst open like a Jack in the box.

It was foreign for her to really get to know a vampire. Well, she barely scratched the surface with Lena. But it was rather different, for Alex to confide in her after months of having to pretend and lie to everyone. It almost felt good to catch a break from it all.

"It's a shame. I would have liked you. Too bad you're a vampire."

Lena rolled her eyes, "I _am_ charming, as your sister says."

Alex gagged. "Gross. I take it back." The redhead stood up. "I guess this wraps it up for now."

Lena spoke up once again, "wait. You said you altered our cells, basically our DNA, for better. But, you hunt us. That seems counteractive."

"We hunt rogue vampires. Or, murderous vampires who have been lingering since the birth of Christ." Alex replied dryly.

Lena nodded and stood up. She stuck her hand out for a handshake, which Alex accepted with a firm grip. "Alex?" Lena asked, after letting go of Alex's hand.

They were walking down the corridors of the DEO. Alex looked at her and waited for her to continue. "When we tell Kara, and if she shuts us out—"

"If? I think you mean _when_." Alex sighed, putting the code in for one of the doors. "She has a habit of pushing people away. It's best to give her the space she needs. Trust me, I'm mentally preparing myself for the worst." The Agent pushed through the doors ahead of Lena.

"What will happen between us?" Lena asked softly. Alex stopped in her tracks, and turned around and wasn't expecting to see Lena so… broken.

The human's heart dropped at the sight. Knowing Lena after three hours, Alex learnt that she's become a woman of her own. She never had much of a mother figure. She rarely got to see her father, and her brother Lex was on a power trip.

Alex understood now, that after three thousand years of loneliness, and finally stumbling upon Kara, Lena was afraid she'd lose her. What stunned her the most was seeing Lena in this state.

Lena was shocked by it too. But she can't help but lean on someone other than Sam for a change. Sam, who Lena wanted to protect. But with Alex, it was like she knew the redhead can protect her too.

If she wanted that.

Sisterly instincts dawned over Alex, and she noticed that Lena must have craved for familial love. And in that moment, she found it in Alex. The older sister of Kara. The closest thing she could get to an older sister herself.

If she wanted that.

Alex wasn't sure of what to do. But she found it in herself to ask, _what would Kara do?_ And so, for the first time in her twenty seven years of living, she hugged a vampire.

"Lena," Alex sighed, "she won't hate you. Like I said, the best thing for her when she processes this and when wants space, is to give it to her. She'll come around when she's ready."

Lena nodded silently, refusing to let herself cry in front of Alex. "Thanks." Lena cleared her throat, remembering her mother's words. _Luthor women do not cry._

"Don't mention it." Alex let go of Lena when she felt her tense up, watching as the vampire straightened her posture. "I'll keep in touch."

Lena nodded, before the doors opened. Bright sunlight hit her eyes, as she blinked owlishly and jumped slightly, when the metal door shut behind her with a _clang._ Dirt and the hot sun was all she saw for miles.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself.

 **XXX**

"Where the hell were you?!"

Lena wasn't surprised to see Sam waiting in her apartment, as frantic as any friend would be. "I tried calling you and you didn't pick up, so I came here and I see this— this paint."

"Sam."

"—and I thought, 'I must have gotten the wrong apartment,' until I saw polaroids of you and Kara."

"Sam."

"—Which you need to tell me about by the way, and so I tried tracing your steps and—"

"Sam!" Lena didn't mean to shout, but it's been a few days since her last feed, she's tired, she's had vervain in her system for the past twenty hours, was kidnaped and questioned about her brother who she hated discussing. Sue her.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled as she sat down on the couch. "You just make me worried sick, Lena."

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry." Lena's eyes fell onto her phone that was sitting on her kitchen countertop.

She checked the notifications.

 **Kara [11:43]:** Got home safely :) thank you for tonight x

 **Kara [7:04]:** Good morning, Lu! Meet up for lunch today?

 **Sam [8:00]:** Where are you? You're supposed to take Ruby to school for me today!

 **Sam (7 Missed Calls)**

 **Kara [8:32]:** Hey, is everything okay?

 **Kara (3 Missed Calls)**

 **Ruby Arias added you on Snapchat!**

"What's a Snapchat?" Lena asked, a headache coming her way.

" _You_ have Snapchat?"

"No, I don't think—" Lena paused. "Kara." She figured, after the blonde told her to ' _get with the times, Lena.'_

"Speaking of, are you guys a thing now? Officiated?"

Lena sighed, "as much as I love to talk to you about Kara, I really need to get blood in my system."

"Here." Sam rolled her sleeve up, but Lena shook her head.

"You're on vervain."

"Actually," Sam spoke up and Lena narrowed her eyes on her.

"You're _not_ on vervain? Sam, I told you about Lex!"

"Let me finish, geez." Sam rolled her eyes, before she fiddled with the bracelet hanging around her left wrist. "I laced it. That way you can feed on me, without it feeling like you're downing a bottle of vodka. You'll thank me later."

Lena let out a sigh. "You're incorrigible. And for the record, I can down a bottle of vodka without it burning." The vampire gently took hold of Sam's wrist, before biting into it.

"I knew it!" A new voice was heard at the door, causing Lena to detach her fangs from her best friend's wrist and speed to the intruder to find—

"Alex?!"

"I had an inkling that Sam was your little _pet_." Alex said, although there was no bite to it. But she did feel a little hurt that Sam didn't tell her.

"Excuse me? Pet!?" Sam asked incredulously, before looking at Lena, "and aren't you supposed to tackle her or something?!"

"Dammit, guys!" Lena raised her voice, like a mother scolding two children. She certainly didn't expect this, or for Alex to ' _keep in touch'_ within the next three hours. "Can't a vampire catch a damn break?" she muttered under her breath.

Her phone started ringing, and she growled, picking up the phone without looking at whom it may be. "What!?" She barked.

" _Lena."_ Came Kara's relieved but hesitant voice.

"Oh, Kara." Lena's voice immediately softened, and Sam made a smitten face at Alex who snickered.

Lena rolled her eyes at the two, as she turned to talk to Kara in her room in private. "I'm sorry I didn't return your calls or texts." Lena apologised. "I'll make it up to you with lunch?"

" _I just wanted to make sure you're okay."_ Kara said, " _I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"_

"Of course you didn't Kara. I just got caught up… with the wall painting." Lena lied, she pinched her nose at the lie that escaped her mouth. It almost became too easy. "I lost track of time and I slept in. I'm so very sorry."

There was shuffling on the other side of the phone, and a ' _I'll be right there, Miss Grant.'_ Kara cleared her throat, " _You can steal me in half an hour. We can try that new fermentation place."_

There was a throat being cleared behind her, and there stood Alex and Sam. She knew the redhead needed her for today, based on the look she was giving her. "I'm sorry, Kara. Actually, something came up. With Lex."

Kara deflated." _Oh."_ Lena can picture Kara furrowing her brows, a crinkle etching itself onto her forehead, " _you offered to make it up to me with lunch... and you suddenly can't?"_ Kara said slowly. She didn't sound mad, she sounded suspicious and a little hurt.

"He needs me." Lena said shortly, cursing herself for not covering up better. "I have to go." Lena said, not wanting to spit anymore lies.

" _Uh, sure. Text me later?"_ Kara sounded hopeful.

"Of course." Lena promised, before she hung up the phone and Alex looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, honey." Sam said, as she saw Lena's face fall.

Lena shook her head. "It's fine." But she knew it wasn't. "So, what is it today, Agent Danvers?"

Alex pursed her lips, before she dug something out of the leather satchel that hung by her hips. A blood bag. Lena's eyes darkened, her hunger resurfacing as her feed with Sam was rudely interrupted.

"I figured you needed your strength." Alex said, as she handed Lena the bag, who muttered a thank you.

"Hang on, are you guys like best friends now?" Sam asked, eyes flickering between the two. "I thought I was your best friend." She hissed at Lena.

"We're allies." Alex cleared up the air. "I'm curious though. Sam, did you know this entire time?"

"I'm her Alfred." Sam said in a nutshell, and Lena smacked her arm. "What?" Sam said defensively, and Alex understood her role in this play now.

"Right." Alex stated. "And you know what I do?"

"Well, I had suspicions. I guess Lena would have caught me up to date. But I guess this just confirms it all." Sam waved her hands around at Alex.

"So what _can_ you do, Sam? Are you just Lena's researcher or something?"

"' _Just_ Lena's researcher?' I can kick your ass, Danvers." And Alex let out a scoff.

"Yeah, right—" Sam effectively flipped Alex onto her back, using the element of surprise.

"You were saying?" Sam smirked, as she held her hand out to help Alex up.

"Damn, Arias." Alex muttered, as she stood up. "We could use you on the DEO."

"Uh, I think I'm good as a CEO." Sam said as she folded her arms. "I've got Ruby to think about too."

Lena finished up on her meal, satisfied that she felt replenished and energised. "Right. What's happening?"

"We need a briefing. Before we send you undercover."

"Briefing?"

"We explain the objective of the mission, your role in the task, an oath of secrecy to prevent the knowledge of the DEO to the public." Alex listed, also looking at Sam.

Sam's eyes bulged. "We're going to work with Lex?"

"I didn't agree to that." Lena said, sternly.

"Sam knowing doesn't mean she has to go undercover. She just needs to swear to deny the existence of the DEO, keeping it a secret organisation."

"No offence, but a majority of the vampire world already know you exist." Sam said.

"She's right. They think the DEO is just a new coven of vampire hunters, not an organisation that specifies for a range of supernatural and extraterrestrial life."

"I don't care, about the vampire world. I care about my world. The DEO is responsible for keeping them apart. Even if it means to eliminate the threat."

Lena wanted to fight for her world too. Not all vampires were careless like the newborns in National City. But in a world where vampires fight for themselves, or are under the influence of Lex, she knew she had to side with the humans.

"That's heavy stuff." Sam breathed out. "Alright. Where's your mysterious lair, Danvers?"


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: 'Undercover'**

"THANK YOU FOR MEETING WITH ME."

"Pleasure is all mine, sister."

Lena sat in the booth of the Alien Bar, staring at her brother that sat across her.

" _Firstly, Lex will want me to exchange any valuable information. See if I'm an asset to him." Lena stated, knowing her brother's first move. Lena, Sam, Alex and Hank sat at a table discussing the mission._

" _You're his sister." Sam deadpanned, "last I checked, he was begging you for help."_

" _He wants the upper hand." Alex concluded._

" _Give it to him." The director said. "He'll want to know what you know, so give it all you've got. At the end of the day, Lex will be either captured or—"_

" _Killed." Lena finished._

"So. I see you've come back running into my arms." Lex said smugly.

Lena had her hair cascading down her face. "You're right." She feigned defeat. "I need your help. The DEO came after me last night."

Lex leaned forward, thoroughly intrigued. "And what do you have on them, that I don't? Jeremiah told me all he knows." Of course her brother wouldn't worry about her wellbeing.

"And Jeremiah hasn't stepped foot in the DEO in ten years. He doesn't know how much it could have changed." Lena spoke. "How advanced they've gotten." She paused. "I overheard something."

" _You'll exchange information. Where it be true or false, make it believable. He needs to think you know more than he does."_

"Continue."

"They're planning some sort of... hunt." Lena said in a hushed tone.

" _If you can, Lena. We need to set some sort of trap."_

" _A trap?"_

" _A time and place where we can take him down." Alex urged._

" _No." Hank spoke up._

" _But, Sir—"_

" _It's too dangerous Alex. We need Lena to get him to trust her."_

"A hunt? For the newborns?"

Lena nodded. "I'm not sure when. But I'm warning you now, Lex. Be careful."

" _Be careful." Sam murmured in Lena's ear, as she gave her a tight hug._

" _Always."_

" _We're here for you." Sam reassured, releasing Lena from her arms._

" _You ready, Luthor?" Alex asked from the door._

 _Lena nodded._

Lex leaned back on his side of the booth. A glass of scotch sat in front of him, which he brought to his lips. He hissed, as the scotch ran down his throat.

"You're a good girl, Lutessa." Lex said, a small smiled tugged at the corner of his lips, as if he approved. "Mother would be proud."

Lena's insides churned. "I hope so." She admitted and Lex's face softened. He knew he was Lillian's favourite, apart of him felt sorry for his sister's mistreatment.

"She will be." He smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Thank you for that, Lu."

"We're family." Lena said, "through bloodlust, we survive." She recited their legacy like a prayer.

"That is right. And together, we survive. In exchange for this information, I offer you protection under my wing."

Lena smiled a forced smile, "just like old times, right?"

"Just like old times." Lex chuckled. He clapped his hands together. "Come."

Lena stood up. "Where?"

"To meet the rest of the family."

" _Lena?" Sam said, before sending her off. Lena turned to face her. "Don't forget who your real family are."_

* * *

"Brothers and sisters!" Lex yelled. Lena honestly didn't think her brother would lead her here of all places.

They were on the outskirts of National City. Abandoned buildings and large pipes and old cranes of an unfinished construction site was what Lex called 'home.'

This was where he resided.

"We welcome, the heiress to the Luthor Clan. My sister, Lutessa!"

There were cheers amongst the newborns, and Lena can see just how _many_ if not more, that roamed the city.

Some newborns looked quite intimidated, some unphased as they continued to drain humans they've lured.

"This is Jeremiah. My right hand man." Lex introduced Lena to the man she knew as Alex's father and Kara's adopted father.

He shared the same mocha coloured eyes as Alex, and he also held the same courage she saw in his daughter in the way he held his chin up high.

"Pleasure, Miss Luthor." Jeremiah dipped his head out of respect.

"Lena, please." She insisted. She wondered if Jeremiah knew who she was to his daughters.

"So, now that we've all met," Lex sighed happily, "who's hungry?"

Lena indulge herself to three humans, making sure she wouldn't lose control of herself, she left them alive so she'd compel them to run. She had to make it believable that she was part of Lex's new 'family.'

"Only three?" Lex asked, and Lena's memory of her mother flashed in her mind.

Lena nodded, wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "I had one beforehand."

Lex smiled deviously, "double the amount you'd usually stop at." He said, holding two fingers up.

Lena smirked, "I figured there needed to be some changes. If I have to go against the DEO, I have to be ready."

"Spoken like a true Luthor." Lex scratched his chin, "if we were to take down those hunters we've got to be ready. I love a good fight."

"Lex. You're needed." Jeremiah spoke up. "It's the newborns."

Lex sighed, "I'll be on it. Damn, newborns." He tutted, "like children, really. I'll see you soon, Lu. I don't think I'll be around much. Got to show them who's in charge around."

Lena nodded, taking it as her cue to go back to her apartment and put down this facade. Lena bid her brother and Jeremiah goodbye, before she vanished in thin air.

"Jeremiah?"

"Yes, Lex?"

"Follow her, will you?" Lex said, "I want to know what my sister is up to."

* * *

Lena entered her apartment, exhausted and tired. She ensured that neither Alex or Hank were to contact her after her first meeting with Lex.

She told them how Lex's newborns would most likely spy on her. She didn't want to blow her cover.

The vampire stopped at the front of her door. Before she turned the knob, she heard grunting on the other side.

She slowly opened the door, and sped her way to the entrance of her room, glad that the door was closed, so she can hear. She stayed silent as possible.

" _Come on."_ The voice struggled.

Lena let out a breath of relief, she didn't know she was holding. Kara.

Lena cleared her throat, and stomped her feet on the wooden floorboards to let Kara know she was home.

She heard Kara gasp out an ' _already?'_ before she stumbled over something.

The blonde swung the door open and closed it just as quickly. "Lena!"

"Kara." Lena gasped, faking surprise and shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I might surprise you." Kara said with a happy smile. She kissed Lena on the cheek.

Unbeknownst to both girls, in the distance watched Jeremiah. He overheard every word and saw every exchange of affection.

Something in his chest swelled at the sight of his daughter. How matured she'd become, yet she'd managed to keep her awkward personality consistent throughout the ages.

He smiled at her fidgeting her glasses, just as he remembered she did when she was a teenager. He linked the dots and knew that Lena was obviously someone important to Kara.

"Have you eaten?" Kara asked.

"I have." Lena admitted, not wanting to eat anything else after draining two people into unconsciousness.

"Well, I haven't and I've got a surprise for you." Lena felt guilty that she missed lunch with Kara, and now here she is, planning a surprise for Lena, above her most favourite thing in the world. Food.

"Close your eyes."

"Really, Kara?"

"Close them!"

Lena sighed, before she closed her eyes. She couldn't help the smile form on her face. Kara's warm hands held hers, guiding her into her room.

"Okay…" Kara let go of her hands. "Open."

Lena opened her eyes and looked around her.

Fairy lights hung lowly across the ceiling, illuminating the room. Alternating with it, were lines of the polaroid pictures the two took together hanging on twine.

Some lines had no photos, but instead had letters that hung from them which spelled out, ' _for more to come.'_

She looked up, and saw glow in the dark stars that Kara painted on. Some were the plastic stick ons.

The lights wasn't what made Lena's heart thump rapidly in her chest. Scattered amongst shelves of books and music records, were mason jars filled with fireflies.

"Kara…" Lena's eyes fell on the blonde. "How'd you do it?"

The girl had a warm smile on her face, "do you like it?"

Lena's smile on her face only grew threefold, until she felt her cheekbones start to ache.

Kara noticed the little dimple adorning her cheek, and she smiled at the sight of it. Happy that she was the one who got Lena to smile so wide, that her dimple came out of hiding.

"Do I like it? I love it, Kara." Lena breathed out. "This is the most sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, the blondes arms finding themselves around Lena's neck, playing with raven locks.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kara leaned in for a kiss, and Lena greeted her lips eagerly.

"We're going to release them, right?" Lena asked, when they pulled away.

Kara let out a laugh. "Of course, we will. But now, I'm hungry."

Lena noticed a small bag of Chinese take out waiting on the seat in the centre of the room. The sight of it brought guilt back into Lena's veins.

"I'm sorry for bailing today."

Kara held a potsticker in between chopsticks. "It's okay. Sam needed you, and I know you guys are really, really close and all." She rolled her eyes and stuffed her mouth as she seated herself on the loveseat.

Lena narrowed her eyes playfully, "Kara Danvers, are you jealous?"

"No!" She muffled.

"Uh, huh." Lena folded her arms, and sat down next to her. She reached out for a potsticker, only to have her hand smacked away.

"Mine." Kara said possessively and Lena put her hands up in the universal _I come in peace_ sign.

"Grumpy pants." Lena muttered.

The reporter rolled her eyes, "open." She said, holding a potsticker to Lena's mouth to feed her.

"You? Sharing food—" Lena's words were muffled, when Kara shoved the potsticker into her mouth with a grin, leaving Lena to chew the large mouthful with a scowl.

"Yummy?" Kara asked playfully.

"Delicious." Lena said, her mouth still full.

The couple sat comfortably within each other's presence. They spoke about stories of their childhood, to latest fashion trends (which was Lena's favourite decade to dress in), books and the universe.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Lena chuckled, "you make it sound like it was five years ago."

"Still, it was a pretty big moment."

"Well, you just got your promotion and I just so happened to be at the same bar." Lena said. "Would we call it fate?"

"No. I mean, yes. But I _meant_ when we first saw each other."

"Noonan's." Lena recalled, and Kara nodded. "You really love potstickers, don't you?"

Kara smiled bashfully, "Hey, leave them alone. They're a godsend." She paused, "You know what else is a godsend?"

"What?" Lena asked.

"You."

Lena shoved her playfully, and rolled her eyes at the pickup line. "God, you're so cheesy. How'd I walk into that trap?" Lena asked herself, although she felt her cheeks turning red.

"It's true!" Kara said, "want to know why I was stuffing my face that day?"

"Why?"

"Because I saw you!" Lena raised her brow. "Well, that sounds weird but, when I saw you I couldn't stop staring."

"Stalker."

"Let me finish." Kara said with playful narrowed eyes. "Maggie kept telling me to close my mouth otherwise flies would go in." Lena laughed.

"She kept teasing me because I was so captivated by you, I just kept staring. So, to stop myself from rambling and being… me, I stuffed my mouth with food."

Lena stared at the girl next to her. The girl that was full of sunshine and had a skip to every step she took. She was hers.

"Well, do you know what I thought, when I saw you?"

"What?"

Lena smiled, "I thought 'who, is this crazy chick staring at me?'" Kara slapped her on the shoulder and folded her arms with a pout.

"Not funny."

Lena laughed. "Sorry, I had to." When she calmed down, she stared at Kara's features, like she did when she put her to sleep. Or when they broke the glass at Sam's.

"I thought, that after being alone for so long, I could finally call someplace— some _one_ home. That someone was you." Lena smiled nostalgically, "it was a feeling, you know? Like, when you just _know_ that that person will be a big part in your life."

Kara listened intently, "and then, when I saw you at the Alien Bar, I was sure that I'd spend infinite lifetimes with you."

"Aww…" Kara chuckled, as she fixed her glasses.

"How's that for cheesy?"

"Super cheesy." The girl teased, giving Lena a chaste kiss.

"So, what did you get up to today?"

"Oh, you know…" Lena scratched the back of her head. "Dropped off Ruby at school and ran some errands for Sam."

Kara furrowed her brows, "really?"

"Yeah."

"Funny." Kara said shortly, and Lena sensed a change in the atmosphere. "Because _I_ was the one who dropped Ruby off." Kara said suspiciously.

"I just, went out." She paused. "I just needed some space." Lena said defensively. The dirty, sick feeling of lying to Kara and going behind her brothers back was now petting up into frustration.

"You can talk to me, about whatever it is."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Lena stayed quiet. "It's personal. You won't understand."

Kara intertwined their fingers together. "Lena, whatever it is, I'm always here for you. I won't look at you differently."

Lena shook her head no, as she let out an ironic laugh, knowing that Kara _will_ see her differently. "No you—" Lena sighed. "Just, don't worry." She mumbled.

"Don't push me away Lena."

"Well then, stop smothering me, Kara!" Lena snapped.

Kara flinched, and retracted her hand from Lena's, the vampire immediately missing her warm touch. She never heard Lena sound so angry and frustrated. Her eyes grew a shade darker and Kara couldn't help but shrink away.

Lena regretted her tone immediately. "Kara, I'm sorry. I—"

"No." Kara stopped her, though her voice was calm. "I'll uh, I'll give you some space. I should go." The blonde got up to leave.

"Kara, you don't have to leave." Lena said, following her out the room.

"Lena, it's fine. It's getting late." Kara said firmly, keeping herself calm.

"Kara, don't." Lena pleaded.

"Don't what, Lena?" Kara asked, raising her arms and dropping them back to her side helplessly. "Give you 'space' when you want it? Try to cheer you up, even though you're lying to me? I thought Lex needed you, but it turns out you 'just went out' today."

Lena paused. "I'm not—"

"Save it, Lena. I know you were with Alex doing god knows what."

"How?"

"Does it matter?"

"Kara I can explain everything, just give me time."

"First Alex, then Sam and now you. Are you working with the DEO as well?" No response. The reporter picked her bag up from the kitchen counter, and shrugged on her coat. "It's now or never, Lena." She warned.

Lena watched with fearful green eyes at the girl who stood in front of her, one hand on the door that stood ajar, ready for Kara to walk out.

She thought of Alex, and how she would feel if she'd told her everything without her. How she'd betray her trust like she'd been doing with Kara.

Then she thought about the risk of having Kara know, the danger she would be in. She knew one of Lex's vampires were probably listening to them argue right now.

And Lena decided, she'd rather have Kara safe and hate her, then in danger and love her.

When Lena didn't show any signs of stopping her or speaking up, the reporter shook her head in dismay.

"Fool me once, right?"

And out the door she went. The vampire stood alone. Feeling small and cold, as if the moment Kara walked out the door, all the warmth and light left with her.

Jeremiah pursed his lips in contemplation, before disappearing into the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: 'See Both Sides Of The Coin'**

" _HEY, LENA. PICK UP YOUR PHONE. I'm worried and I don't know if it's safe for me to pop by your apartment."_

Lena clicked the voicemail button again.

" _Lena, I swear to god—"_

Beep.

" _I'm coming to your place right now."_

Beep.

The vampire sighed heavily, as she lounged on the loveseat, and stared at the ceiling of her room.

It's almost been a week since Kara walked out the door. Days of no returned calls, texts or even emails from Kara and Lena felt so… empty.

Was it a break up? Lena was sure it felt like one. Wether Kara was acknowledging her need for 'space' or, not wanting to have anything to do with Lena because she was a lying hypocrite; she did not know.

The whole dating thing was _new_ to Lena. She'd never done this before; be so emotionally invested with another person. Let alone have those feelings returned.

It was the classic case of taking what you had for granted. And Lena hated it. She'd stay at her apartment, just staring blankly at the ceiling or listening to music.

Lex would come by for a few afternoons to boast about his newborns and new plans, and Lena would report about said newborns and new plans to the DEO, obediently.

She never knew how much of an impact Kara made onto her life, until she left.

No more goodmorning or goodnight texts to look forward to, which always had a trail of emojis following them.

No more Thursday lunch dates, with Kara talking with her mouth full.

No sight of the girl fidgeting with her glasses, or the sound of a notepad being flicked through, or the rough scribbling of pen onto paper.

No more Kara Danvers.

"Um, _hello!?_ Do you not have a phone anymore?" Sam said as she bursted into the room.

Lena, unsurprised as she already heard her storming up to the apartment the minute she parked her car outside her building; continued to gaze at the ceiling.

"What do you want, Sam?" Lena mumbled, her eyes never leaving the stars above her.

"Well, I'm glad you're still alive!" Sam winced, "kinda, I don't know, _are_ you alive?" She questioned Lena's biology.

The vampire rolled her eyes and sat up. "Yes, I'm alive. Anything else?"

"Well, I've tried calling. Ruby's play is tonight and I wanted to make sure you'll be there as you said." Lena folded her arms, and Sam already knew it had something to do with Kara. "For her." Sam added. "Ruby, I mean. Well, Kara will be there but—"

"I'll be there." Lena concluded. "For Ruby."

Sam smiled brightly, "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence and it was then, that Sam took in the fairy lights and stars. "What's with the empty mason jars?"

"They had fireflies in them." Lena explained.

"One of Kara's doings?"

Lena nodded, her expression cold and distant.

"What happened this time?" Sam asked.

"Well, I can't tell her the truth, so it costed me my relationship with her and now, I'm wallowing." Lena paused, "have you gotten in touch with Alex?"

"No, why?"

"Because I want to clear things with Kara. Tell her everything." Lena stepped closer to Sam, "I can't lose her, Sam."

"I know." Sam spoke softly. "Come here." Sam had her arms outstretched for a hug, to which lean accepted immediately, "I'm so sorry, Lena. You have so much on your plate." Sam spoke soothingly, rubbing small circles around Lena's back.

"What if she doesn't believe us? What if she hates me forever? Thinks I'm some monster?"

"She'll come around to accept it."

"You can't promise me something you don't know will happen."

"You're right, I can't." Sam sighed, "but I also know Kara. And Kara is the most understanding person I know. If it makes you feel any better, I'll call Alex right now."

Lena nodded, while Sam took her phone out to call the redhead.

" _Hello?"_

"Dammit, Danvers. What's with you and Lena not answering your phones?"

" _Well excuse me, I'm currently trying to track down a three thousand year old serial killer who just so happens to be a vampire. And said vampire is related to the girl that my sister is dating."_ Sam can envision Alex waving her hands around. " _Was."_ Alex added, and Lena looked away.

" _So please, my sincerest apologies for not being able to answer my phone."_ She said sarcastically.

Sam completely missed the sarcasm. "Well apology totally not accepted!" Lena rolled her eyes. "Kara and Lena aren't—"

" _I know."_ Alex sighed over the phone. " _I was with her over the weekend."_ It sounded like she wanted to say something else, but Alex held her tongue.

"Well you know that you guys have to tell her." Sam said, putting her on speaker even though Lena could hear her just fine. "For the sake of their relationship." Alex narrowed her eyes at that over the phone. "And, for Kara's sake." Sam added.

" _I know. I've been planning to tell her, but I can't exactly do that with Lex's army eavesdropping."_

"The play."

" _What?"_

"What?" Lena and Alex said in unison.

"She'll be there at the play. We can _tell_ her. At. The. Play."

"Absolutely not." Lena said quickly. "Seriously, Sam?" Sam gave her a _what?_ look. "Christ, we literally just said Lex's vampires are scattered across the city."

"Well, why would any of them want to come to a school play?"

"I don't know Sam." Lena said dumbly. "Maybe because, _I'm going_." The vampire emphasised the last two words. "I know Lex is keeping tabs on me."

" _Guys!"_ Sam and Lena both looked at the phone. " _Jesus Christ."_ Alex muttered, " _look, I requested Hank to allow me to bring Kara into the DEO. Our location is off the charts so there won't be any eavesdropping."_

"When?"

" _Soon."_

Lena growled at that. "Soon, can be three hours, a week, a month, Alex." The vampire said in between gritted teeth. "When, is _soon_?" She demanded. Lena felt her veins boil. Perhaps Kara knowing allowed her to understand the extent of the protection needed for her.

Alex stayed quiet. " _Lena, it's crazy over here—"_

"For _fuck's_ sake." Lena muttered angrily, before she grabbed her coat hanging from the coat hanger and left her apartment.

"Well." Sam huffed.

" _Well?! Go after her, Sam!"_ Alex ordered.

"Right, on it." Sam hung up the phone and rushed out the door to track her friend.

* * *

Kara typed away at her laptop, chewing her fingernails whenever she had writers block.

She was so engrossed in her report— her _personal_ report— which shouldn't be anywhere _near_ CatCo and yet, here she was working on it.

She'd consider what Maggie had said to her during their game night. To talk to Alex about it. Confront her. Demand for answers like she should have before she found herself here.

Here, being in the midst of a potential break up. Or giving space? At this point, she wasn't sure who needed the space. But it was safe to say that Kara most definitely needed it to think.

"Ponytail!" Kara jumped at her newest nickname, other than Kiera _._ (God, she never knew how much she actually missed Cat calling her that instead.)

"Yes, sir?"

"Report. I said it was due by today. Where is it?" Snapper asked without looking up from a draft report he was reading, the glasses almost falling off the end of his nose.

(Kara resisted the urge to push it up for him. She learnt not too after the first time she did it for Cat; seemingly to forget the idea of professionalism and personal space.)

"Uh," Kara stammered. "T-the report on the—"

"Maxwell Lord? His illegal activity on running human test subjects?" Snapper asked as if it was like saying, 'the sky is blue.'

" _Right."_ Kara breathed out. She shuffled through the folders in her drawers, and the neatly stacked piles of papers on her desk, knowing damn well that she'd forgot them at home.

"It's… not on my person right now." She said defeatedly.

"Not on your person?" Snapper asked, his face already growing red, as if steam would blow out of his ears. He inhaled and exhaled as if it were a mantra.

Then Kara remembered. Lena's doing.

"Blondie, I give you the story of the _month_ and what do you do?" Snapper asked rhetorically. "You simply leave it at home, as if it were your lunch."

Kara shrinked in size, she hated being lectured. "Is this job not important to you, Danvers?" Snapper asked. "Cause it seems to me that you'd rather be doing your own little _stories_." He gestured to Kara's opened laptop, revealing her information on the annual deaths. "Than your _job."_

Kara looked at her shoes shamefully.

"Pack your things."

"Mr. Carr—"

"Save it."

A throat cleared at the front door of her office. All eyes were placed upon Cat Grant.

"Kiera." She said, her tone recognisably disappointed. "My office."

"Too late." Snapper said, "she's off the hook." He waved his hand. "She's lucky I'm not screaming it out from the rooftops." He muttered.

"She's off the hook when I say she is, Carr." Cat challenged with narrowed eyes.

"I don't remember you being _her_ boss anymore." Snapper bit back, while Kara awkwardly stood in the middle of her office, unsure whether to follow Cat or to pack her things. (She so desperately wanted to follow Cat.)

"I believe that without _me_ , Carr; you wouldn't even have a job here. Now, be gone." Cat looked at Kara with the all too familiar look of disappointment in her green eyes. Green eyes that were a shade lighter than her favourite.

Snapper left the office without another word, but shot Kara a glare.

"Perhaps, your office will do." Cat said, walking into the room. "Hmm." She thought, stopping abruptly, "I changed my mind, I'm feeling claustrophobic."

And so, Kara and her former boss sat on Cat's couch, facing one another. Cat held a cup of tea to her lips, her narrowed eyes never leaving Kara's.

"Am I fired?" Kara asked, after what seemed to be an eternity of waiting in silence; fidgeting with the hem of her dress under Cat's hawk like gaze.

"I don't know. Are you?" Cat quipped.

Kara groaned at Cat's antiques. "I really, don't have time for this Miss Grant."

"Okay. Then you can leave my office and pack your things, Kiera." Cat said absentmindedly, her focus just on her tea.

Kara's face scrunched stubbornly before she remained seated, huffing out a puff.

Cat smirked at the girl's defeat. "What's going on?" She asked now serious, "it's been months since you've become a reporter and I've only seen your name on the byline for one article. One."

"That's because—!"

"Kiera." Cat snapped, "you're twenty three, act like one. Talk to me, _professionally_."

"Sorry." Kara mumbled. "Snapper just doesn't give me a chance."

"He's given you one alright." Cat nodded, "dare I say it, he's actually _nice_ to you."

Kara rolled her eyes, "he throws out all my drafts! So, not true."

Cat raised her brow and looked over Kara's shoulder, through her glass office. There on the other side, was Snapper biting off a poor intern's head. The next thing they knew, a bunch of papers flew out of the interns hands as Snapper discarded them over his shoulder before he stormed off.

"Okay, maybe." Kara settled on. "I just—"

"What?" Cat asked, expecting a good excuse. "I do not pay you to write fairy tales, Keira. Nor, did I let you off as my assistant to explore your career as an aspiring reporter.

If that's not what you want then by all means, come back and be my assistant." Cat said. "You're much better than— Steve?" Cat said the name more like a question.

"Steve?" Kara asked, "your new assistant is a _girl_ and her name is _Eve_." Kara corrected, knowing this information because she was the one who interviewed her own replacement.

"I don't know, I lost track after firing the other three."

" _Other three?"_ The blonde asked incredulously. She shook her head, as if she didn't even want to hear Cat explain what had happened. "You know what? I don't want to know."

Cat just hummed unimpressively and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just have a lot on my plate." Kara said.

"Continue."

"I—" Kara stopped herself, because this moment was the moment where all lines between boss— _former_ boss and employee were about to be crossed. She stood up from the couch."It's—"

"Speak."

"My love life." Kara rushed out, and began pacing. "Blew up in my face. Well, I don't know where it leaves us. It's quite confusing because she's all, 'give me space' and the next she's like, 'no don't go' and now _I'm_ the one who needs space; because she's lying to me. Well, _everyone_ is." The girl rambelled.

"Are you sure?"

"What?" Kara stopped and faced her former boss.

"That everyone is lying to you."

"Well, yeah." Kara said, sitting down again. "Obviously." She added, stopping herself from saying _aliens don't exist._

"Perhaps they have a reason to." Cat said. "The three main reasons for lying; self gain, denial and protection. For themselves or others."

"So you think they're all lying to me because of one of those reasons?"

"One, or both, or all." Cat said. "Or maybe," the CEO paused, "you're also lying to yourself."

"What?" Kara said, laughing at the idea. "No," she shook her head, her laughter still ringing out, "no I'm— I'm one hundred percent sure—"

"What's the first thing about being a reporter, Kiera?"

"Always start the article with capital letters?" Kara offered lamely.

" _Never_ be biased." Cat said seriously. "That applies to whatever roadblock you have with your love life, or your personal life, or your non existent social life." Kara furrowed her brows at that. "See both sides of the coin. Have an opened mind to _why_ things are happening. Even if you don't like it."

The reporter fidgeted with her glasses as a comfortable silence enveloped the two.

She had been quite stubborn and adamant on ignoring the chances of considering the existence of the DEO.

What they do, what potential life _beyond_ earth that could actually exist. The supernatural and their capabilities of living amongst humans and—

"Oh my god." Kara stood up abruptly from the couch, Cat unsurprised as if she knew the epiphany was her response. "I have to go."

"Don't forget to—"

"Clean out my desk?" Kara said, already opening her office door. Cat looked at Kara as if she had offended her.

"See both sides of the coin, Kiera." Cat deadpanned. "Christ." She muttered, wondering how on earth Kara survived until twenty three.

"Right." The reporter said, feeling daft. "I'm not fir—"

"You're _close_ to being fired _."_ Cat threatened. "Snapper doesn't let you off, I do." Kara smiled at that, knowing she was Cat's favourite (even though the CEO wouldn't admit it) and she wasn't going to fire her anytime soon.

"Now, scram." The older blonde rolled her eyes, circling her desk as Kara left the building, hugging her laptop tightly to her chest.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: 'The Truth'**

KARA MUTTERED TO HERSELF, now back at her apartment, connecting the dots she didn't see before.

"It wasn't a mountain lion, it was some goddamn alien!" She shrieked to herself, and no one in particular.

She beamed with pride because it felt _so long_ since she felt this much adrenaline. And she now remembered why she loved reporting so much.

"Or some supernatural thing." She added. "But… what?"

"I think I can answer that."

Kara instinctively tried to cover her report board, but failed miserably. She stood in a starting star jump position, arms and legs spread awkwardly and not covering much at all.

"Lena." Kara sighed, half relieved and half frustrated at the sight of the girl. She remembered their predicament and folded her arms together. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "How'd you get into my apartment?"

Lena looked at the floor, feeling guilty and Kara's heart aches at the sight. "I'm sorry. But I really needed to see you."

"Well… you've seen me." Kara said awkwardly, "And I'm really busy, so..." she trailed off, not wanting to result to verbally kicking Lena out.

"I can help."

Kara furrowed her brows. "With this?" She gestured to the board behind her. "Trust me, if you didn't know anything about Midvale and Metropolis before you got here, you won't be offering much to me." That one kinda hurt.

Kara pushed past her and entered her living room, in the case of _actually_ kicking Lena out.

"Kara, I need to explain everything to you. But not here." The vampire trailed behind her.

"Explain what?"

Lena sighed deeply. "The supernatural, the DEO. I'm sorry I've been lying to you but I know much more than you think." _I know how your parents died._

"Why would I believe anything you say, when I can get answers from Alex?"

That's what hit Lena the most. Despite the two of them lying to Kara, she'd still love her sister no matter what.

Lena looked around her kitchen counter. "When's the last time you had vervain?"

"I don't know like, two weeks ago?"

It was out of her system by now. Which meant that Lena could compel her to remember, a route Lena decided she'd take rather than bombing Kara with the truth.

The vampire stood closely to the reporter, who missed the raven haired girl's presence so much. Green eyes met blue. "Kara, I want you to remember what happened after the accident on Oxford."

Kara's eyes hooded and bits and pieces of that afternoon flashed through her mind like a movie.

Lena getting them to the other side of the road so fast.

Then she remembered _how_ inhuman Lena was.

Lena cutting her hand and healing.

Lena knowing when the pizza will come.

Lena's eyes changing colour all the time.

Lena admitting she was a—

"Vampire?" Kara said softly, she looked up at the sad, green eyes that was searching her face for any type of reaction. "B—but they… don't _exist_. I was right? I knew? I figured it out, and you _took_ those memories from me?" The blonde asked, her heartbeat rising with anger. Betrayal.

"You were always a good reporter, Kara." Lena murmured. The vampire stepped back from the blonde, the feeling of guilt and hurt washing over her. "I did it to protect you."

Cat's voice echoed in Kara's mind, but she was too mad to _see both sides_. "That wasn't your call to make, Lena." Kara said sternly. "You _lied_ to me. You let me believe those lies."

"Kara you're in a very dangerous position. You're a liability if anything happened to you. I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

"To whom?" Kara demanded. "Unless you want to take my memories again, I can decide whether I can handle myself or not."

"Please just, come with me and I'll explain everything." Lena said. "Alex will be there too. At the DEO."

Kara scoffed. "I can't believe this." She muttered, but she _wanted_ to know. She _needed_ to. And she hated that she had to follow Lena.

Lena drove in silence, despite the fact that she can literally run there. Kara sat in the back seat, too grumpy and stubborn to be within a thirty centimetre proximity of the vampire.

But mostly she spent the drive really trying to understand. To prepare herself for the worst. Was Jeremiah alive this whole time? Who would want to go after her? What did this mean for Kara and Lena?

She looked at the vampire, the girl she'd fallen in love with, with a new set of eyes. She studied Lena's forest green eyes that was scanning the road, her regal jawline that showed when she did a head check from left to right.

Sometimes her eyes would meet Kara's through the rearview mirror and the human quickly refocused on the scenery outside the window as if she wasn't staring.

She was still Lena. Lena, before and after Kara knew of her vampirism was still one and the same. She was the same Lena that teased her when they first met. The same Lena who loved books and collected music across the decades. That explained it. She lived through it all.

She was still mad at Lena, but the silent car ride gave her time to calm down. To think. But she wasn't sure how long the feeling would last.

"You're staring." Lena spoke.

"I'm thinking."

"Of?"

"I don't know, can't you read my mind?"

Lena scoffed, "I'm a vampire, not telepathic."

"You still control people. Like Snapper." She paused,"me."

Lena winced."Would you rather him treat you like the bottom of his shoe?" Lena asked, and Kara grumbled. She folded her arms and faced the window again.

Lena couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. She couldn't help it. Kara was adorable.

Lena parked the car in the middle of nowhere. "Let's go."

"There's nothing here."

"The DEO doesn't exactly have staff parking." Lena replied sarcastically and Kara rolled her eyes.

"How will we get there?"

Lena smirked. "Hop on my back."

" _Excuse me?"_

"Don't be stubborn." Lena said, growing irritated.

"I'm _not_." Kara defended. "I can walk just fine."

Lena let out an irritated huff. "Dammit Kara. We're not _walking._ We're…" Lena tried to find the right words for her… abilities. "I don't know we're... speed walking."

"For Christ's sake." Kara threw her hands up and started walking off in the wrong direction.

"Not that way."

Kara turned around and began walking.

"Wrong way."

She turned North this time to walk off, only for Lena to say—

"Not there either."

Kara walked up to Lena with a crinkle on her forehead. The vampire stared at her, amused with arms folded across her chest.

"Well? Turn around." Kara said, hating this already.

Lena let out a little laugh, which earned her a small slap on the shoulder. Kara hoisted herself onto Lena's back, her arms circling Lena's chest, bringing her closer to her lavender scented hair.

She'd be lying if she didn't love this. The banter. It was still there. Their chemistry.

"Hang on tight."

"Whatever, Twilight." Kara said, but Lena can feel her smile against her neck and heart skip a beat.

Within seconds, a gush of wind met Kara's face. All she saw around her was the blur of brown and blue from the dirt and sky. Lena carried her to the DEO, safely, using her vampiristic speed had its perks.

They reached the front door. Large and metallic, and all too intimidating for Kara. Lena punched in the respective code and the door opened.

Lena stormed through the bustling department, trying to find Alex. Agents walking about, working on their independent tasks; too busy to notice Lena and Kara's presence.

"What the hell?" Lena could hear Alex's muttered voice before she could spot her.

She was in the medical bay, where she hung her stethoscope around her neck and made a beeline towards the pair. (After giving the medical team instructions first, of course.)

"Alex—"

"Do you have _any idea_ what you've exposed her to?" The redhead seethed.

"We agreed we'd tell her!" Lena hissed back, and Kara's anger from earlier resurfaced immediately.

"Not _now."_

"Guys!" Both heads turned towards the girl. "I am my own person. That means I make my _own_ decisions. And I'm standing right here!"

Alex sighed, knowing her sister is right. "Kara—"

"Don't think I'm not mad at you either, Alex."

"Kara." Lena tried, tone much softer now. "Ask all the questions you have and we'll answer them. That's the least we owe you."

"Agent Danvers." Three heads turned towards Hank, who stood on the centre of the control panels. "I believe we discussed Kara's… visit to be sooner."

Lena rolled her eyes at the word 'sooner.' Sam emerged from the corridors, although Lena wasn't surprised that she'd figured out Lena would end up here. Alex, not so much.

"Sir, Lena decided to bring her here herself. I had nothing to do with it. I can escort her out until—"

Lena and Kara made signs of objecting when Hank held his hand up to stop them. "That's unnecessary now." Hank looked at the Danvers sisters as if they were his own daughters.

Kara may not know it, but he watched over her, as he did with Alex. "I trust Kara is given the whole truth. And nothing but the truth. You know the protocol." Hank said, before dismissing Agent Vasquez, so he can monitor the questioning.

Kara sighed, thankful for Hank. She turned to face her sister. "I want to talk to you first." Her seriousness restored. She then turned to face Lena. "Then you."

The Danvers sisters walked down the corridor and disappeared, leaving Lena in anxiousness.

"Calm down."

"I'm calm."

"No, you're not."

Lena narrowed her eyes, "since when did you start working here anyways?"

Winn huffed. "About a month ago. Look, I lied to Kara too, and your knee bobbing and nail biting isn't making me feel any better."

"At least you're human." Lena muttered.

"Winn's right, Lena." Sam chimed in. "We're all at fault here."

"I know she's not going to forgive me just like that," Lena snapped her fingers. "She was… joking around. I wouldn't say happy," Lena paused, "but it wasn't like she was hating me." It gave her hope, she wanted to say.

"Kara's…" Winn sighed, "it's her natural instinct to understand. Forgive. Be compassionate. It's one of her many traits and weaknesses." He continued, "she'll treat things like a joke. Brush it off at first...but in the end, when it settles in, she does hurt."

"I know." Lena mumbled. "Everyone hurts."

"Even you?" Winn said with an arched brow, assuming the vampire was indestructible.

"Even me." Lena confirmed. "Our emotions heighten." She elaborated, roping in Sam and Winn's interest. "When we feel something, we feel it ten times harder. It's more intense. Our traits as humans are magnified when we're vampires."

"That's so cool." Winn said dorkingly.

"You think that's cool?" Sam asked with an arched brow, "you should see her fighting." She said brightening the mood.

Kara and Alex exited the interrogation room. The atmosphere growing more tense, as the two sisters looked sullen. "Lena?"

Lena nodded curtly and followed Kara in silence. Hank stood behind a double mirror; although Lena could tell he was standing behind it. She knew Alex was behind it as well, wanting to listen to Lena's side as well.

"So," Kara began.

"So," Lena replied awkwardly.

"You're actually a—" Kara stuttered.

Lena lowered her chin to encourage the word, nodding slowly, but Kara couldn't say it. It was all too real for her now.

"Vampire." Lena helped the girl, who held a steely gaze.

"Yeah. Vampire." Kara said, as if she was testing the word coming out of her mouth for the first time. "What are you doing here in National City?" She asked. "You're not behind the killings, are you?"

Lena scoffed at Kara for actually thinking Lena would do that. Although she was capable of it, she couldn't blame her.

The blonde bit back her anger that she managed to suppress. "Don't blame me for assuming that." Kara snapped. "You show up and the killings start again."

Lena tutted her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "That," She began, "would be my brother's doing."

"Lex?"

"The one and only."

Kara's face turned into disgust, "but he kissed my hand." She muttered.

"I am quite surprised your using humour to deflect this big turning point in—"

"Our relationship?" Kara said.

Lena mused, "your beliefs." She said coolly, causing Kara to deflate upon her assumption. "Or your faith, call it what you will."

"Don't think you have the upper hand here, Lena. Or do you prefer Lutessa?"

Lena shrugged, her own deflective method of sarcasm seeping through. She hated it. "Either is fine."

Kara sighed, "you didn't answer my first question."

"A fresh start, away from the Luthor name. Honestly, hasn't Alex told you all this already?" Lena looked through the double mirror, straight at Alex who shivered at the vampires accuracy.

"She has. I just want to hear it from you."

"Fine." Lena clasped her hands together. "I moved here to get away from my clan. My brother Lex, mostly. I've been friends with Sam for about four years, and as of recently she's been under my protection. I train her to fight, and the DEO enlisted Sam and myself to work for them a few weeks ago."

"Okay." Kara said, believing the vampire. Kara thought of her next question, "when you compelled me, was that the only time?"

"Yes."

"Wait. You said Sam's been under your protection."

"That's correct."

"Why'd you let a vampire bite her then?" Kara asked, and Lena tensed. It was the first time Kara caught her off guard.

"That, was my doing." Lena admitted softly, guilt in her voice. Her hair cascaded her face like a mask, afraid to admit and see Kara's reaction. "She," Lena struggled. "She's been helping me."

"So she's your human blood bag?" The reporter asked through gritted teeth. Although she was hurt Sam lied to her as well, Kara still cared for her safety.

"Was." Lena corrected. "I— I never meant to hurt her." Her voice was soft, scared and fearful. "She offered me. When I was weak. That night we met; Mike cut his hand and I disappeared… I was feeding off of her." Lena composed herself. _Luthor women do not cry_. "God, if I didn't, who knows who I would have attacked in that bar instead? I put her on vervain. Her blood is acid to me now."

"So… how do you survive?"

"Animal blood." Kara winced. "Alex didn't tell you that either?"

"She said it wasn't her place to say." The blonde said, and Alex internally thanked the girl. It gave Kara a chance to see Lena's remorse. To make her understand. To make her see that she's not just a crazy blood sucking vampire. "I don't know anything about you." She stated. "Alex said only you can answer those questions."

"She's right." Lena said. "So, fire away."

And so Kara did. They spoke about Lena's abilities, her heightened senses and emotions. Her biological makeup, (no doubt, Alex was scribbling everything down on a notepad in the other room) her weaknesses and her diet.

It was all done professionally. Kara asked the questions and Lena answered obediently. It wasn't until Kara started asking about her brother, when things took a drastic turn.

"Is Lex who you're worried about?"

"Everyone should be worried about him."

"No I mean," Kara fiddled with her fingers, "you said I was a liability. I'm in danger. Lex coming after me… that's what you're scared of?"

"Yes." Lena admitted, "Kara, my brother's motives of going after you may very well just be because you're someone important to me. I've explained to you about me going undercover." Kara _tsked_ at that.

It made Lena smile, knowing that Kara still cared. Even though she called her ' _an idiot! You can't just work for a murderer!'_

But alas, the vampire looked at her love with serious eyes."If he found out about this, I know he'd come after you."

* * *

 **AN: hi guys, im so sorry i've been so neglectful of my stories. hope you all stick around. i WILL finish this story, before i start another one. jk haha... unless? also, bless season 5, honestly. its what we deserve. the gays stay winning. i also have like a stockpile of stories in my drafts so i'll be posting those, as one shots maybe? who knows. if it happens, it happens**


End file.
